


L'apparence de Wade Wilson

by Voidonce



Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson a l'occasion de retrouver son apparence originelle, le temps d'une semaine... il compte bien en profiter pour séduire une certaine araignée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I : L'apparence de Wade Wilson... ne lui convient pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Les voix dans la tête de Deadpool sont en gras et en italique.

Face au regard ahuri de Deadpool, une minuscule fée d'à peine cinq centimètres se dandinait dans les airs. Elle était vêtue d'une petite robe verte, de petits souliers et ses cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés en un minuscule chignon à moitié défait. Comment Wade Wilson s'était-il retrouvé face à cette créature... ? Bonne question. Lui-même ignorait le pourquoi du comment de cette étrange rencontre et, en cet instant, il était plus occupé à regarder cette étrange fée qu'à se poser des questions.

« Si vous n'étiez pas arrivé à temps, ces chats m'auraient dévorée... ! » fit la voix fluette de la fée, cette dernière étant vraisemblablement choquée d'être encore en vie puisqu'elle ne cessait de palper son petit corps, l'air de ne pas croire à sa bonne étoile.

Ouais. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, Wade se souvenait vaguement avoir sauvé ce qu'il avait pris pour une luciole des griffes de trois chats de gouttière. Cette luciole s'était donc avérée être... une fée. Genre, une vraie fée. Une vraie de vraie. Une vraie de vraie de vraie.

«  **Mais du coup, les licornes existent aussi ?**

_-Et les vampires ?_

-Et les zombies ?

**-Et nous ?**

_-Bah on est dans une BD... et là dans une fanfiction... donc on n'existe pas vraiment... si ?_  »

Hagard, le mercenaire fixait toujours l'étrange créature, se demandant vaguement si lui-même existait ou s'il n'était que le fruit de l'imagination de quelques personnes à l'esprit légèrement dérangé. Tout ceci le dépassait et il ignorait quoi en penser.

« En guise de remerciements, vous pouvez me demander tout ce que vous voulez ! » s'exclama la minuscule créature, le visage illuminé d'un sourire façon _Colgate_ qui désarçonna quelque peu l'homme.

« **Depuis quand les fées réalisent des vœux ?**

_-On s'en bat les couilles !_  »

Seulement, au lieu de prononcer son souhait, il préféra – ou plutôt, il ne put s'empêcher – de poser une question qui lui chatouillait la langue depuis plusieurs minutes :

« Dis, tu ne t'appellerais pas _Fée Clochette_ par hasard ? »

La petite fée écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de laisser échapper un petit rire cristallin. Vraisemblablement, elle semblait déjà avoir oublié les chats, leurs griffes acérées et leurs crocs on ne peut plus pointus.

« Je vois que Monsieur est un connaisseur... ! »

Wade Wilson haussa un sourcil inexistant, hésitant quant à la réponse qu'il conviendrait de donner. Au final, il préféra ne rien répondre. Au moins, il ne risquait pas de se tromper dans ce cas-là...

« Avez-vous réfléchi à votre vœu ? » fit de nouveau la fée, sortant le mercenaire de ses pensées.

Ce dernier posa un doigt interrogateur sur la commissure de ses lèvres, réfléchissant à toute allure à ce qu'il pourrait demander.

«  _Un plus long pénis ?_

**-Rho, ça va, la taille du nôtre est plus que satisfaisante.** »

Wade fronça le nez et se tritura les méninges pour trouver une autre idée.

«  _Une tonne de chimichangas ?_

**-On en a déjà pas mal, non... ?**

- _Un canard vibrant ?_

**-On en a déjà ! Faut juste qu'on le retrouve dans notre gros bordel...**

-Chut les voix ! Laissez-moi réfléchir !

_-Mais on t'aide, putain !_ »

Sous les yeux inquisiteurs de la fée Clochette, le mercenaire grogna et fit un vague geste de la main, comme s'il cherchait à envoyer littéralement balader les voix qui résonnaient dans son crâne.

«  **Un Peter Parker consentant ?**  »

… il avait bien échoué, sur ce coup-là. Il grommela et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, mécontent que l'une de ces voix lui ait soumis cette idée.

« Alors là, ça relèverait du miracle ! Même pas la peine de demander.

**-Rho, soit optimiste un peu !**

-Nan.

_-Oh, bouge-toi de trouver ton vœu, tu saoules grave là._ »

Pourtant, même s'il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ce vœu, et ce pour plusieurs raisons, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baver sur cette potentialité. Qu'il trouvait un peu trop Peter Parker à son goût n'était un secret pour personne... hormis pour ledit Peter Parker lui-même. Wade avait beau le suivre partout comme un « gentil » toutou, l'araignée ne cessait de l'envoyer paître ailleurs, arguant qu'il le dérangeait dans ses missions. Wilson n'était pas d'accord : il l'aidait, bordel de chiotte ! Seulement, Spiderman était trop égocentrique pour se l'avouer... et l'avouer tout court. Enfin ça, c'était ce que pensait Deadpool. Parce qu'en réalité, Wade était jusqu'alors incapable d'entendre les pensées d'autrui et l'auteur se gardait bien de lui dire ce que pouvait bien penser Peter Parker de sa « petite » personne.

« Eh, mais attendez... » fit soudain le mercenaire à voix haute, faisant légèrement sursauter la petite fée qui ne s'attendait plus à avoir de réponse.

Il ne pouvait décidément pas demander à avoir en face de lui un Peter Parker nu et consentant pour tout type d'activité sexuelle. Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander à voir un Peter Parker lui déclamer son amour. Pourquoi ? Parce que, mine de rien, si ça venait à arriver, Wade Wilson préférait que l'araignée ne soit sous l'emprise d'aucun sort. Parce que franchement, ça risquerait de foutre un sacré coup à l'ego – et accessoirement à la réputation – de Deadpool. Néanmoins, s'il ne pouvait pas jeter un sort, vœu ou quoi que ce soit d'autre sur l'araignée, Wade pouvait demander quelque chose qui le toucherait directement... genre vraiment directement... n'est-ce pas ?

Le mercenaire avait toujours pensé que son principal problème était son physique. Oh, quelques années plus tôt il n'avait aucun complexe de ce côté-là... seulement, depuis qu'il était devenu « Deadpool »... il fallait l'avouer, lui-même avait parfois un peu de mal à se regarder dans le miroir. Et ce même s'il usait souvent d'auto-dérision pour se voiler la face. Car, pour lui, tout le monde s'intéressait au physique. Selon lui, les êtres humains s'arrêtait sur les premières impressions – soit le physique – et si ces dernières ne leurs étaient pas satisfaisantes, ils ne cherchaient pas à voir plus loin.

«  _Putain, on dirait qu'on est dépressif dit comme ça._

**-Nan, juste réaliste.**  »

Wade ne put qu’acquiescer en entendant les paroles de la seconde voix. Il n'était pas dépressif. Il avait seulement compris comment marchaient les hommes. Et son visage et son corps dénués de pilosité, ces plaques rouges qui recouvraient presque toute sa peau et semblaient le consumer en entier... autant dire que tout ceci ne devait pas être très séduisant.

Encore moins aux yeux de l'araignée.

« Heureusement qu'il n'a jamais vu ma tronche.

**-Il se serait cassé vite fait bien fait ouais !**

_-Remarque, c'est ce qu'il fait déjà en temps normal hein..._  »

Il avait donc la solution à tous ses maux... ou du moins à son problème actuel, à savoir : Comment draguer Spiderman.

La réponse s'offrait toute simple, sous ses yeux, et cette minuscule petite fée pouvait sans doute changer le cours de son existence... enfin n'allons pas trop loin non plus ! Disons qu'elle pourrait l'aider à régler quelques petites – grosses – choses. Et que ça ne serait pas si mal, sérieusement.

« En fait ouais, y aurait bien un truc qui m'plairait...

_-Nan, tu vas pas demander ça quand même !_

**-Il y a même pas 0.00001% de chance que ça se fasse !**

-Chut, laissez-moi demander mon putain de vœu ! »

Inconsciente du débat intérieur de Wade Wilson, la petite fée fit bouger frénétiquement ses petites ailes et voleta un peu plus près du visage de son sauveur, affichant un visage étiré d'un sourire mutin.

« Alors ? Avez-vous décidé ? »

Le mercenaire, assis en tailleur sur le sol, se balança de droite à gauche, puis d'avant en arrière, puis de gauche à droite, le tout avec un « Mmmhh... » tonitruant, faisant mine de réfléchir alors qu'il était déjà certain de ce qu'il allait demander.

« Bien, » fit-il enfin, s'immobilisant. « Il y a bien une petite chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi... »

Il s'abaissa, chose d'ailleurs inutile, et se mit à chuchoter tel un gamin, excité comme une puce, son vœu. La fée pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, l'air amusée. Finalement, elle répondit :

« J'accepte ! Seulement, ce vœu prendra fin au bout d'une semaine... Faites-en bon usage ! »

Puis, après un clin d’œil, la petite fée claqua des doigts et disparut dans un souffle de paillettes dorées. Un grand sourire sur le visage, Wade bondit vers la salle de bain, pressé de voir le résultat dans le miroir qu'il savait s'y trouver. Malheureusement, à peine fut-il arrivé que... son sourire s'évanouit. Déçu, il porta une main à sa joue, palpant sa peau mortellement... normale. Normale depuis qu'il était devenu « Deadpool ». Normal depuis qu'il avait cette nouvelle apparence... peu reluisante.

Rien n'avait changé. Un poids dans l'estomac et une boule dans la gorge, le mercenaire s'adossa contre le mur de sa salle de bain, son regard toujours vaguement figé sur son reflet.

Un instant, il y avait cru à cette histoire de fée. Durant quelques secondes, il avait pensé possible voir un autre visage dans le reflet de ce miroir... il avait pensé voir son ancien visage. Son ancien lui. Le visage avec lequel il n'avait aucun complexe. Ce visage avec lequel il avait autrefois emballé plusieurs femmes et même parfois quelques hommes.

Un soupir de frustration sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

«  _Bon, bah j'propose qu'on se mange des tacos devant une bonne série pour oublier tout ça._

**-Dur... je pense pas qu'c'est possible d'oublier ce truc.** »

Ne répondant pas à ses voix intérieures, Wade Wilson se dirigea vers son frigo et en sortit quelques tacos et deux bières. Il mit les tacos dans son micro-onde, fit réchauffer le tout et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

S'il le pouvait, il s'effacerait bien de la mémoire cette rencontre avec cette maudite fée... et puis, pourquoi avait-il seulement espéré qu'il se passe un truc, sérieux ?

Franchement, il n'aurait jamais dû demander à Clochette de lui rendre son apparence d'autrefois...

 


	2. II : L'apparence de Wade Wilson... dans sa forme originelle.

« Il serait peut-être temps de se lever, non? »

Ignorant les paroles de l'auteur, Wade enfouit davantage son visage dans son oreiller. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. L'événement de la veille l'avait laissé assez déprimé et il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à affronter la réalité. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, il ne lui semblait pas qu'il serait de nouveau prêt, un jour, à affronter ce monde cruel.

«  _Faudrait installer un frigo juste à côté du lit._

 **-Et engager des personnes aveugles pour le remplir de bouffe...**  »

Le mercenaire ne put qu'acquiescer, en accord avec ses voix intérieures. Passer le reste de son existence sous ses draps lui paraissait être une très bonne idée. Seulement, c'était sans compter la volonté de l'auteur d'une certaine fanfiction. Ainsi, même si aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte – et que la pièce sentait un peu le renfermé – un étrange coup de vent fit lever les draps, exposant le corps à demi-nu du mercenaire à la température de la pièce. Température qui, il fallait l'avouer, n'était pas vraiment élevée.

« Putain l'auteur, tu fais chier... ! »

Les yeux résolument fermés, le corps encore ensommeillé, Wade Wilson esquissa un faible mouvement de la main, comme s'il avait souhaité donner un coup à l'auteur. Malheureusement pour lui, sa main ne rencontra que de l'air avant de s'échouer lamentablement sur l'oreiller, juste à côté de son visage. Refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, l'homme chercha à tâtons les draps mais, ne les trouvant pas, il poussa un profond soupir et prit son visage entre ses mains, grommelant diverses insultes.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser dormir plus longtemps, franchement ? » grogna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur. « J'ai pas envie de m'lever !

_-Ouais, on va pas s'lever !_

**-On n'a pas envie d'penser à cette connasse de fée !**  »

Soudain, Wade fronça les sourcils. Le visage toujours dans ses mains, il hésitait à bouger ses doigts... car, sous ces derniers, il lui semblait sentir des choses. Des choses vraiment étranges. Des trucs qui piquaient un peu...

« Nan, c'est... c'est une blague... » maugréa-t-il, ouvrant soudainement ses yeux.

Bien qu'il soit presque midi, la pièce était encore plongée dans le noir. Aussi, le mercenaire décida de se lever pour ouvrir les volets... mais la flemme le gagnant, il décida finalement d'allumer sa lampe de chevet.

Pas bête, l'animal !

Quoi qu'il en soit, il alluma la lumière, et la lumière fut. Logique. Normal. Ce qui était moins normal, c'était ce qu'il voyait sur lui. Et par « sur lui » signifiait « son propre corps ». Ou plutôt « ses propres mains ». Non parce que sérieusement, ses mains avaient une peau de bébé ! Enfin, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, hein ! Il n'avait pas la peau d'un nouveau-né mais, pourtant, la peau qui recouvrait ses mains lui paraissait... parfaite. Elle était... rosée... mais surtout, elle était dénuée de plaques rouges ou de crevasses.

« OH PUTAIN ! »

Soudainement parfaitement réveillé, l'homme sauta d'un bond de son lit et, les yeux écarquillés, il ne cessait d'observer ses mains. Tel un automate, il s'avança vers sa salle de bain, ne s'arrachant pas une seule seconde de la vision de ces mains parfaites. L'air absent, il alluma l'interrupteur de la salle d'eau et, lentement, craignant de se faire un énième faux espoir, il releva doucement et lentement le regard... jusqu'au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur son reflet.

« AAAHHHHHHHH !

**-Oh, ce cri de gonzesse...**

_-J'aurais plutôt dit le cri d'une licorne qui se fait enculer, perso..._  »

Le mercenaire leva ses mains à hauteur de son visage et palpa la peau _parfaite_ qui remplaçait celle, usée et rouge, qu'il avait encore la veille. Au bout de ses doigts, il pouvait sentir ce qu'il lui avait semblé étrange, lorsqu'il était encore dans son lit : une barbe.

Il avait une légère barbe de trois jours. Et sur sa tête...

« AAAAAHHHHHHH !

_-T'veux réveiller le quartier ou quoi ?_

**-Bah à cette heure-ci ils doivent tous bouffer des tacos...** »

Il avait des cheveux. Courts, certes mais... il avait des putains de cheveux !!!!

Un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, Deadpool se laissa glisser au sol. Un début de rire s'échappa de ses lèvres... qui, bientôt, s'amplifia... et s'amplifia encore...

« AHAHHAHA.

**-Ok les gars. On l'a perdu.**

_-Faut qu'on s'casse d'ici, vite vite vite !_

-AHAHAHAH ! ...Mais vos gueules, vous ne voyez pas ? On est parfait, putain ! PAR-FAIT ! »

Les voix n'osèrent pas le contredire. Silencieuses, elles ne pouvaient qu'observer – même si, techniquement, des voix en étaient physiquement incapables – le pauvre fou qui se redressait déjà pour aller embrasser – littéralement – son reflet.

« EH, L'AUTEUR, T'AS VU ? HEIN HEIN HEIN ? »

Excité comme un gosse devant ses cadeaux de Noël, le mercenaire sautillait partout, incapable de détacher son regard du reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir.

« Oui, j'ai vu. T'as ton apparence d’antan. C'est génial. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Sans détacher ses yeux du miroir, il questionna :

« Je rêve ou tu t'en fous ?

-...non, ce n'est pas que je m'en fous. Seulement la fée a dit que ça ne durerait qu'une semaine...

_-Oh p'tain, elle a raison la meuf ! Faut se grouiller et voir Spidey là !_

**-Vite vite vite, plan drague ! Qui a un plan dragueeeeeuuh ?** »

Le mercenaire se mit à jeter des regards dans tous les sens, comme si un plan « drague » allait apparaître comme ça, comme par magie, sous ses yeux.

«  **D'abord, faudrait se brosser les dents.**

_-Et se faire beau._

**-Putain, on n'a que dalle pour se faire beau-gosse !**  »

L'homme jeta un énième regard à son reflet et se fit un clin d’œil, juste avant de s'envoyer un baiser du bout des lèvres.

« Bah pas besoin. J'suis déjà ultra sexy.

-L'heure tourne Wade. L'heure tourne... »

Ni une ni deux, Deadpool se mit en quête de sa brosse à dents – qui était tombée Dieu sait où... - et se mit à la tâche avant d'aller prendre une rapide douche. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il soit tout propre et habillé d'un jean et d'un débardeur qui mettait en valeur ses bras musclés. Ravi, il s'observait dans le miroir, n'osant pas croire à cette magnifique (très objectif, ouais...) vision qu'il avait de lui.

« Bon, » fit-il avant de jeter un coup d’œil à la montre _Hello Kitty_ qu'il venait d'attacher à son poignet gauche. « Il est bientôt treize heures... il me semble qu'aujourd'hui, Spidey finit les cours à quatorze heures... »

Rien d'anormal là-dedans.

Wade Wilson était bien connu pour être depuis longtemps le stalker de Spiderman.

« ...donc ça va, je peux prendre mon temps pour aller devant sa fac ! »

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, il s'envoya un dernier baiser en l'air, sortit de la salle de bain et s'avança vers la porte de son appartement.

« Eh, Wade, » fit la voix de l'auteur, arrêtant le mercenaire qui était à deux doigts de sortir.

Agacé, l'homme poussa un gémissement plaintif.

« Quoiiiiiii ?

-Tu n'as rien oublié ? »

Wade pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, se demandant bien ce qu'il aurait pu oublier.

Manger ? Bah il mangerait bien en rentrant au pire. Baiser ? Si tout se passait bien, ça devrait vite arriver. Se laver ? Il était propre comme un sou neuf. S'habiller ? … franchement, il savait encore quand des vêtements recouvraient son corps ou lorsque ce n'était pas le cas !

Inspirant profondément, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi... ? »

Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit, l'irritant davantage.

« J'sais pas moi ! » fit l'auteur, tout autant agacée. « Tu vas dire quoi pour te présenter ? Et t'as une idée de comment l'approcher au moins ? »

Ah ouais. Elle n'était pas totalement con en fait. (« Eh, je t'ai entendu ! »). Wade savait pertinemment qu'il ne devrait pas dire son nom à Peter Parker... parce que si l'araignée ne l'avait jamais vu sans son masque, il savait où Deadpool habitait et connaissait son nom et son prénom. Alors autant dire qu'il devrait être particulièrement vigilant.

« Bah pour le nom... faut en choisir un autre.

 _-Wow, on est trop intelligent putain !_  »

L'auteur soupira une énième fois mais le mercenaire l'ignora parfaitement, discutant avec ses voix intérieures pour trouver quelle identité lui irait bien.

« Je sais ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain. « J'vais m'appeler George Clooney ! »

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre. Le bruit d'une tête qui se fracasse sur un bureau, sur un mur et sur une poêle. Le tout en même temps.

« ...t'es pas sérieux là, hein ?

-Mais attends, il est sexy et tout ! Je pense que ça m'irait bien.

-Laisse tomber. Je refuse d'écrire ça. »

Le mercenaire fit la moue, triste de voir sa proposition refusée par l'auteur.

« ...et si je t'offre une chimichanga ?

-Non.

-...et si je t'emmène voir des rennes ? Ou des cerfs ?

-...non.

-...et si...

-Non mais laisse tomber. Je refuse. Un point c'est tout. »

Wade se laissa glisser au sol et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, boudeur. Lui qui pensait avoir trouvé le nom idéal...

«  _Elle veut pas._

**-C'te saloooopeeee !**

-Bon, faut trouver autre chose les gars.

**-...pourquoi pas le nom de ce bouffon...**

_-Lequel ?_

**-Bah tu sais ? Celui qui...**  

-JE SAIS ! » s'exclama une nouvelle fois le mercenaire.

L'auteur haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Pourtant, l'homme n'y fit pas attention et, un sourire fier aux lèvres, il demanda :

« C'est quoi le nom du bouffon qui joue mon rôle ?

-De quoi ?

-Bah tu sais, le film Deadpool là, qu'est sorti au cinoch ! Bah le mec qui joue mon rôle, il s'appelle comment ?

-Tu parles de Ryan Reynolds... ?

-VOILAAAAAA ! »

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Amen, les derniers neurones de l'auteur.

« Ce gars a volé mon identité pour se faire du fric ! » fit le mercenaire, ignorant la vision agonisante de celle qui, pourtant, parvenait encore à écrire ces quelques lignes. « C'est tout à fait normal que j'lui prenne la sienne, nan ? Fifty fifty comme on dit ! »

Puis, sans plus de cérémonies, Wade sortit de son appartement en sautillant.

 

* * *

 

 

Malgré ce que l'on aurait pu penser, Wade Wilson arriva à l'heure devant l'université où étudiait Peter Parker. Il était même arrivé en avance, ce qui lui laissait un peu de temps pour cogiter. Parce que s'il savait quelle identité donner à l'araignée si le jeune homme la lui demandait, il ignorait encore comment il allait l'aborder. Il ne pouvait décidément pas passer pour un geek... et il fallait qu'il tente de rester calme. D'ailleurs, il avait gentiment demandé aux voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête de ne pas parler trop fort. Ouais. Un miracle quoi...

Impatient, et n'ayant aucune idée de la manière dont il allait s'y prendre, il tapa du pied. Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner le regard et il vit une vieille femme immobile près de lui, des lunettes de soleil au bout du nez et un chien au bout d'une laisse.

«  _Oh, il est trop 'gnon le toutou !!!_

-Chut, tais-toi ! »

Wade tenta de rester calme.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Trois secondes.

Quatre sec...

« Aaaaaw, il est a-do-ra-ble ce petit chienchien ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de la femme, allant donner deux petits coups affectifs sur la tête du chien qui s'était mit à grogner – chose que le mercenaire ne se rendit pas compte.

« Oh, merci mon bon monsieur, vous êtes charmant... » répondit la personne âgée.

« Vous avez vu ? » s'exclama de nouveau Wade, mais cette fois-ci en se pointant du doigt, heureux de pouvoir partager sa joie avec une inconnue. « J'ai des cheveux !!!

**-Euh... Mec. Elle est aveugle...**

-Oh crotte ! Je n'avais pas vu... euh... 'fin vous m'avez compris. Vous voulez toucher ? »

Méfiante, la vieille femme se recula de quelques pas, vexée. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce fut qu'elle était déjà partie avec son chien.

Les yeux ronds, Wade Wilson observait la femme s'éloigner. Il aurait pu culpabiliser. Notez bien qu'il _aurait pu_. Seulement, l'instant d'après, il revit le chien et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« Aaaaw ! Il était trop chouuuuu ! »

Des personnes passèrent devant lui, le ramenant à la réalité. D'abord par groupes de deux, elles furent bientôt remplacées par un immense banc d'étudiants qui venaient de finir les cours. Telle une puce, le mercenaire chercha des yeux la silhouette d'un certain Peter Parker. Il bouscula deux ou trois personnes et ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser – elles n'avaient qu'à lui laisser la place pour avancer, putain ! - et poursuivit ses recherches. Seulement, au bout de dix bonnes minutes, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'araignée...

« Merde... peut-être qu'il avait encore cours en fait ?

**-J'avoue. J'me disais bien que c'était chelou de finir les cours aussi tôt.**

_-Rentrons bouffer, ouais._  »

Déçu, et ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait écouter ses voix ou poursuivre ses recherches, une moue triste s'afficha sur le visage du mercenaire.

Lui qui voulait voir son Spidey...

La mort dans l'âme, il se tourna, pas encore sûr de ce qu'il devrait faire lorsque, soudain, son corps rentra en collision avec un autre corps... et qu'il se retrouva le cul par terre. Il grommela sur les jambes des étudiants qu'il faudrait découper tant elles étaient agaçantes, puis commença à disserter sur une future et potentielle guerre qu'il pourrait mener contre ces jeunes gens lorsque, soudain, il releva son visage et croisa... des yeux. Des yeux qui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, appartenaient à un visage. Mais pas à n'importe quel visage !

Ils appartenaient au visage de Peter Parker.

Non mais genre, ils étaient enfoncés dans les orbites de ce Parker-là. Le Parker qu'il était venu cherché.

Les yeux grands ouverts, le mercenaire fut bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

«  _Han, il est tout rouge !_

**-Il est gêné et tout, trop chou !**

_-Je me demande quelle tête il a quand..._ »

Les neurones de Wade grillèrent lorsqu'il vit la main tendue, juste sous son nez. Il nota que, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, trop occupé dans la contemplation du jeune homme, ce dernier s'était relevé et lui proposait de l'aider.

Comme quoi le hasard faisait bien les choses...

Un sourire de gamin sur les lèvres, Wade accepta plus que volontiers cette main tendue.

« Pardon ! » fit-il tout sourire. « Je ne t'avais pas vu ! »

Mais Spiderman ne semblait pas l'avoir écouté. Le visage grave, il s'était accroupi de nouveau et avait entrepris de ramasser quelque chose au sol.

Des morceaux d'un... truc. Et plus particulièrement, les morceaux d'un appareil photo.

«  _ **Oh merde, merde, merde ! C'est pas bon là !**_  » hurlèrent en même temps les deux voix intérieures de Wade Wilson.

« D'solé, » fit rapidement le mercenaire en s'accroupissant face au plus jeune, tentant d'aider à arranger sa bêtise. « Franchement, pardon je...

-T'inquiète, j'aurais dû faire attention moi aussi... »

Wade ouvrit la bouche... et la referma. Puis, il l'ouvrit de nouveau... avant de la refermer.

C'était la toute première fois de sa vie où il entendait l'étudiant parler de cette voix... Il ne paraissait pas vraiment énervé, juste triste et fatigué.

Un boule de culpabilité logée dans la gorge, Deadpool se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Merde, c'est réparable ? » questionna-t-il une fois qu'ils eurent ramassé toutes les pièces.

Le jeune homme observa longuement l'appareil avant de pousser un petit soupir, à mi chemin entre le soulagement et la fatigue.

« Ouais, ça devrait le faire...

-OUF ! Je suis rassuré, putain ! »

Wade vit Peter hausser un sourcil et lui jeter un regard. Au bout d'une longue minute de silence, le mercenaire déglutit, se demandant bien pourquoi l'araignée l'observait de cette façon.

«  **Oh merde les gars ! Et s'il a reconnu notre voix ?**

 _-Mais nan, pas possible !_ »

Inquiet et ne sachant pas quoi dire, Wade restait immobile face au plus jeune. Finalement, l'inspection du regard se termina par un soupir las de la part de l'étudiant.

« Désolé, ta voix m'a semblé familière un instant...

 **-Oh putain, merde merde merde !** »

N'ayant aucune idée de la panique intérieure du plus âgé, Peter tendit une nouvelle fois sa main au mercenaire.

« Peter Parker. »

Deadpool observa un instant cette main tendue, ignorant son cœur qui s'amusait à faire des loopings dans sa poitrine. Néanmoins, il se hâta d'aller la serrer.

« Cool ! Wa... ouais ! (1) Euh... J'suis Ryan Reynolds. Eheheh... »

Peter fronça les sourcils et observa une nouvelle fois son interlocuteur, sans savoir qu'il le stressait (mais genre, à mort!). Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

« T'as eu de la chance, » fit-il en montrant son appareil photo. « Un peu plus et tu me l'aurais vraiment cassé... »

Wade regarda longuement l'appareil. Il ne pouvait rien dire à ce sujet, ne s'y connaissant absolument pas, mais il était plutôt content de ne rien avoir réellement bousillé.

«  _Sinon la phase séduction serait morte avant même d'avoir commencé..._  »

Il releva le regard et croisa les jolis yeux de l'araignée. Un peu plus et il se sentirait rougir, tiens...

Ils restèrent face à face, silencieux, ne sachant vraisemblablement pas quoi dire.

« Eh l'auteur, t'peux pas m'aider là ?

-Je t'ai fais t'lever, maintenant tu te démerdes.

-Pas sympa...

-Bon, j'vais y aller alors, » fit la voix de Peter, sortant le mercenaire de sa discussion – supplication – intérieure fort (peu) intéressante. « A un de ces jours, p't-être...

-Attends ! »

L'araignée haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers le plus âgé.

« Ouais ? »

Deadpool se tritura les méninges, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait dire pour garder plus longtemps le plus jeune près de lui.

« J'peux t'inviter à boire ? » fit-il, de l'espoir pleins les yeux. « Histoire de m'excuser pour l'appareil et tout et tout...

-Il n'est pas vraiment cassé...

-Non mais quand même ! »

L'étudiant sembla peser le pour et le contre tandis que Wade Wilson croisait discrètement ses doigts derrière son dos.

« Ok, ça marche... » répondit finalement Spiderman, causant un immense « OUIIII » de la part d'un Wade Wilson particulièrement surexcité qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes autour d'eux.

 

* * *

 

 

Deadpool rentra chez lui, fatigué mais satisfait, à dix-huit heures. Il avait passé l'après-midi avec Peter Parker et il en était très heureux !

« Et maintenant, ma superbe personne va manger et dormir ! »

L'auteur s'endormit à moitié sur son clavier.

Les lecteurs protestèrent vivement.

« Bah quoi ? » fit très justement Wade en se dirigeant vers son frigo.

«  _J'crois qu'ils veulent tous avoir un flash-back sur ton après-midi._

**-Avec le plus de détails possible.**

-Nan, sérieux ? Mais j'ai faim moi ! »

Voyant les regards noirs des lecteurs, le mercenaire se massa la nuque, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Bon, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous hein... »

 

* * *

 

 

« Ceci est un flash-back.

-On avait compris, Wade.

-Chut toi, j'essaie de parler aux lecteurs.

-Si tu veux... »

Un grand sourire sur le visage, Deadpool était attablé dans un petit salon de thé. Ouais. « Salon de thé » et « Deadpool » n'allaient pas vraiment ensemble dans la même phrase mais il n'avait fait que suivre Peter Parker qui l'avait emmené en ce lieu.

« Lieu très étrange... » pensa-t-il en observant la théière à côté de lui.

Tout ceci était un peu trop fluffy et soft à son goût. Lui, il aurait préféré de la bière, du sang, du sexe mais...

«  **On n'a pas toujours c'qu'on veut dans la vie !**

_-C'est triste._

**-Mais trop, putain.**  »

Cela faisait une petite heure qu'ils étaient arrivés et le thé du mercenaire était déjà froid. Et en ce qui concernait l'atmosphère entre les deux hommes... eh bien autant le dire, c'était silencieux. Oui. Silencieux est tout à fait l'antithèse de ce qu'est Deadpool mais voilà. Le mercenaire s'empêchait de parler de toutes ses forces, tentant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de draguer en parfait gentleman (« Ce cauchemar, merde !!! -Chut Wade, laisse-moi écrire ! -Kidnappez-la. Sérieux, elle me saoule celle-là ! »). Seulement, tout cela semblait rendre Peter un tantinet mal à l'aise...

« Alors Ryan... tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

Wade fronça les sourcils en observant son thé.

«  _Ryan ? Mais c'est qui ce gars ?_

**-Ryan... Ryan... j'suis presque sûr d'avoir entendu c'nom quelque part...**

_-Ah mais attends, c'est nous, non ?_  »

Comprenant soudainement que la question lui était adressée, le mercenaire se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Euh... eh bien... actuellement j'fais rien.

 _-Bravo mon pote. Au moins ce n'est pas une réponse trop chelou..._  

-Oh, et tu faisais quelque chose avant ?

-... bah je gardais des chats. Mais bon, ça m'a saoulé, j'me suis cassé.

-Je vois... »

En regardant Peter, on avait davantage l'impression qu'il ne voyait rien du tout. Mais bon, au point où Wade en était...

 

* * *

 

 

« Ceci est encore un flash-back.

-Wade...

-Non mais attends, faut leur dire ! Sinon ils seront paumés là ! »

Il était dix-sept heures et ils avaient quitté le salon de thé depuis un certain temps déjà. Après des débuts difficiles (chaotiques, surtout...) ils avaient fini par se parler avec plus de facilité. Et connaissant Deadpool, les blagues étaient très vite arrivées. D'ailleurs, en cet instant précis, Peter s'essuyait les yeux, hilare.

« Ahah, elle était excellente celle-ci !

-Je sais, je sais, j'aurais dû finir humoriste ! Ah d'ailleurs, j'en ai une autre !

-Ah ouais ? »

Vue le sourire que lui envoyait le jeune homme, il avait hâte d'en entendre une nouvelle.

« Avec quel animal il vaudrait mieux éviter de faire du saute-mouton ?

-...je ne sais pas ?

-Avec une... LICORNE ! AHAHAHAH ! »

Seul les clignements des yeux de l'étudiant lui répondirent.

« Elle n'était pas super celle-ci ?

-Euh... celle d'avant était mieux. »

Le mercenaire grogna mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Qui aurait pu croire une seule seconde qu'ils seraient capables de rester aussi longtemps sans se bagarrer ?

« Oh, » s'exclama Peter en regardant sa montre, une grimace sur le visage. « Je dois rentrer chez moi...

-Quoi ? Mais il n'est pas tard !

-Peut-être mais j'ai du boulot pour demain... »

Déçu, Wade s'arrêta de marcher. Le temps était vraiment passé trop vite aux côtés de l'araignée. Si la semaine passait aussi vite, il n'en profiterait jamais...

S'étant rendu compte de l'air triste du plus vieux, l'étudiant se plaça devant le mercenaire.

« C'était cool de t'avoir rencontré... je n'ai pas rigolé comme ça depuis un bon moment ! »

Même cette remarque ne fit pas apparaître le moindre sourire sur le visage de Wade, déprimé qu'il était à prendre conscience de la vitesse avec laquelle passait le temps.

« Si tu veux, on pourra se revoir ! »

Phrase magique : Wade Wilson venait de se redresser, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il avait déjà oublié ses soucis (à savoir une fée et son apparence actuelle).

« Sérieux ? Quand ? Quand ? Quand ? Quand ?... »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Peter.

« Quand tu veux, » fit-il, sortant un papier et un stylo de ses affaires, entreprenant de noter son numéro de téléphone sur le petit bout de papier. « Ma journée avait plutôt mal commencée... alors ça m'a fait plaisir cette petite virée ! »

Il tendit le petit papier au mercenaire qui l'attrapa avec la plus grande délicatesse possible, comme s'il eût craint de le déchirer ou d'effacer les chiffres qui y avaient été inscrits.

« Allez, j'y vais, à bientôt Ryan !

-Ok, ciao Pet' ! »

Toujours souriant, Wade Wilson observait le plus jeune partir en courant.

« Ah... » pensa-t-il. « Quelle merveilleuse journée... »

 

* * *

 

 

« Retour à la réalité les amis ! Maintenant, j'suis chez moi, prêt à me faire à manger, à me regarder un truc et à piquer un petit somme. Ou à me branler. Peut-être.

_-Et à penser à Spidey !_

**-Oh, faut lui envoyer un SMS !!**

-Z'avez trop raison, les gars ! » répondit Wade en cherchant dans ses poches le petit bout de papier. « Bah, il est où ? » se demanda-t-il, ne le trouvant pas dans ces dernières.

Il chercha. Chercha. Chercha encore...

Au bout d'une heure de recherches, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : il avait paumé le numéro de téléphone de Peter Parker.

« Putain, quelle journée de merde ! »

* * *

 

(1)Ouais, homophonie entre le début de « Wade » et le « Ouais »... je me suis éclatée toute seule :')

 


	3. III : L'apparence de Wade Wilson... le satisfait.

« Mmh... qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Wade sourit en voyant le visage du jeune homme rougir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette vision était parfaite pour bien commencer la journée... même si, techniquement, il était treize heures. Et que donc, la journée avait commencé depuis bien longtemps.

«  **Treize heures ? Mais putain ils branlent rien dans sa fac ?**

 _-Il va bientôt branler autre chose..._  »

Faisant fi des voix qui s'excitaient dans son crâne, Deadpool continuait à sourire - … de ce sourire malsain qui faisait fuir la plupart des gens mais qui, étrangement, ne semblait pas effrayer l'araignée – en tenant dans ses mains deux choses particulièrement... longues et robustes.

« Robustes ? T'exagère pas un peu là ?

-Rho l'auteur, ferme-là ! »

Brefouille. Tout ça pour dire que les deux hommes étaient très proches l'un de l'autre... et que, dans sa main, Wade tenait deux choses d'une taille non négligeable. Deux choses dures – même s'il était sûr que Peter les aurait préféré un peu plus molles -, longues, chaudes et ayant une odeur fortement alléchante.

« Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Ehéhéhéhéh... »

Le mercenaire s'apprêtait à répondre au plus jeune lorsque, soudain, un malheureux étudiant le bouscula, le faisant à moitié tomber sur le jeune Parker qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux grosses... choses s'écraser sur lui.

« Désolé, » s'écria le maladroit, les yeux écarquillés... de peur... ?

Ne souhaitant pas passer pour un mauvais gars devant sa très future conquête, Wilson lança un regard meurtrier au malheureux en lui lançant un glacial « Déguerpi ! ». Et l'autre n'attendit certainement pas son reste avant de disparaître de la vue des deux autres.

«  **Putain il a cassé l'ambiance ce connard.**

_-En plein dans une scène ambiguë ! Il mérite d'être pendu._

**-Torturé.**

_-Étripé._

**-Égorgé.**

-Eh bien, tu lui a fait une sacrée peur... » commenta Peter, faisant cesser le débat qui se déroulait au sein-même du crâne du plus vieux.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et se borna à tendre sa main, qui tenait toujours les deux choses non identifiées, vers l'araignée. Ce dernier, un sourcil haussé, observa la nourriture (parce que oui, c'était de la nourriture, vous vous attendiez à quoi franchement ?) que lui proposait le plus âgé.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

-T'as déjà goûté ? C'est français. Je les ai achetées dans une boulangerie... française. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait une dans le coin ! »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus jeune.

« Et puis, » ajouta Wade, prêt à dire une véritable connerie... « On peut faire joujou avec ! »

Aussitôt dit, il commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient sur les deux choses, et ce sous les yeux écarquillés de l'araignée. Pourtant, le plus jeune se reprit bien vite et colla une tape amicale sur l'épaule du mercenaire et, bien que rouge, ses yeux trahissaient son amusement.

« T'es con... » l'insulta-t-il, mais Wade n'avait pas le cœur de le contredire.

La voix qu'avait employée Peter était beaucoup trop douce pour le repousser...

« Mmh mmh... bref. J'me suis dis que t'avais peut-être faim et... voilà ! »

Sans plus de cérémonies, il fourra les deux baguettes de pain – deux formes phalliques... seulement selon Wade Wilson lui-même – dans les bras d'un pauvre Peter Parker qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire.

« Les deux sont... pour moi ?

-Bah ouais, moi j'ai pris des chips ! »

Sous le regard sceptique du plus jeune, Wade fit apparaître un paquet de chips au piment de Dieu-sait-où...

« Tadam ! »

Peter perdit son sourire un instant. Le mercenaire, qui n'avait pas remarqué la nouvelle atmosphère qui s'était établie entre eux, se hâta d'ouvrir le paquet pour en prendre une grande poignée.

« Tu ch'en chreux ? » questionna-t-il en tendant ledit paquet au plus jeune, la bouche pleine.

Spiderman eut un pauvre sourire et secoua négativement la tête.

« T'as tort, » répliqua Wade, « c'est foutrement bon !

-J'veux bien te croire, » répondit l'araignée en cassant un morceau de la première baguette. « Je connais un gars qui a les mêmes goûts... »

Le mercenaire haussa un sourcil.

«  **Attends, il parle de nous ?**

_-Du vrai nous ? De Deadpool ?_

**-Techniquement on est déjà notre vrai nous... non ? Y a que l'extérieur qu'a changé, nous sommes les mêmes à l'intérieur.**

_-Putain. C'est trop poétique._

**-Grave.**

-Aaw ? C'est qui ? » fit le plus âgé tandis que l'étudiant se mettait à marcher, longeant le mur qui séparait l'université du centre-ville new-yorkais.

« En quoi ça t'intéresse ? » répliqua sèchement l'étudiant.

Wade nota avec surprise l'air soudainement sombre de l'araignée. Pourquoi était-il soudain sur la défensive... ? S'il parlait véritablement de Deadpool, alors il ne semblait vraiment ne pas le porter dans son cœur. Quelque part, au plus profond des entrailles du mercenaire, quelque chose se brisa. Il avait été heureux d'avoir cette ancienne apparence pour le temps d'une semaine, espérant pouvoir courtiser l'araignée d'ici là, l'embrasser et peut-être même plus... mais, lorsque tout serait terminé, lorsqu'il redeviendrait « normal », il ne pourrait plus s'approcher de Spiderman.

Jamais.

Comment ferait-il pour continuer à faire des blagues vaseuses tout en sachant pertinemment que l'autre ne l'appréciait pas ?

«  _Y a pas intérêt qu'il découvre notre véritable identité..._  » fit l'une des ses voix, dans sa tête.

Soudain, Spiderman s'arrêta de marcher et Deadpool manqua de lui rentrer dedans... sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien sûr. Wade, qui faisait de son mieux pour cacher ces étranges sentiments qui l'animait, se força à sourire d'une manière qui se voulait amicale.

« D'solé, je...

-Non Ryan, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je t'ai parlé un peu... sèchement. »

Le faux Ryan haussa les épaules, faisant semblant de ne pas en avoir grand chose à faire.

« Le truc, » poursuivit Peter, les yeux dans le vague, « c'est que j'aimerais éviter de parler de ce gars. »

Le mercenaire se força à ne pas faire la remarque que, justement, ce n'était pas lui qui en avait parlé le premier. Mieux valait laisser Spiderman finir sa tirade.

«  **Il semble grave déprimé depuis hier... non ?**

 _-Il doit avoir la dalle. On a eu bien fait de lui acheter ces trucs._  »

Un soupir se fit entendre, retirant Wade de ses pensées. Ce dernier se concentra de nouveau sur l'étudiant qui portait un bout de baguette à ses lèvres pour le mâchouiller. Avec fascination, le mercenaire fixait la manière dont le plus jeune dégustait son morceau de pain, ne se lassant pas de cette langue qui vint quelques fois humidifier les lèvres de l'araignée.

« M'enfin bref, » fit de nouveau la voix de Peter, « pour parler d'autre chose... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé de texto hier soir ? J'ai attendu moi ! »

Un sourire vint illuminer les lèvres du plus vieux. Il ne pensait plus au fait que Peter Parker semblait détester Wade Wilson, au point de ne pas en parler. Il ne pensait plus au fait que, quelques jours plus tard, il reprendrait son apparence normale. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était la question que venait de poser le plus jeune. Parce qu'elle indiquait à quel point Peter était _intéressé_ par lui.

« Héhéhé... tu ne vas jamais me croire... »

 

* * *

 

 

« Bon... tu veux aller quelque part en particulier ? »

Il était quinze heures. Autant dire que, s'il voulait profiter de la présence du plus jeune, Wade avait intérêt de trouver quoi faire. Déjà qu'il était étonnant que Peter accepte de passer son après-midi avec lui – alors qu'à chaque proposition de Deadpool, il arguait avoir du travail à faire – le mercenaire comptait en profiter. Néanmoins, à cette simple question posée par étudiant, le plus vieux ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre.

« Euh... à la piscine ? »

Spiderman haussa un sourcil avant de lui jeter un regard qui signifiait clairement « Tu te fous de moi ? », ce à quoi le mercenaire choisit de répondre d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Faut trouver une idée là, les gars.

**-Un club de strip-tease ?**

_-Non mais t'as vu comment il est coincé ? Il va jamais accepter !_  »

Wade fit la moue, sachant pertinemment que la dernière voix avait raison.

« Une pizzeria ? » proposa-t-il, rêvant déjà d'un bonne grosse pizza, suppléments fromages et champignons.

Sous le regard sceptique du plus jeune, il ajouta :

« Ou un resto mexicain... tu préfères quoi ?

-Bah, c'est à dire que... je n'ai plus trop faim... »

Ah oui. Les baguettes. Les _fameuses_ baguettes...

«  **N'empêche,** » résonna l'une des deux voix dans le crâne de Deadpool, « **je me demande comment il a pu faire rentrer ces deux trucs dans son corps...**

_-Ces deux choses longues, dures et particulièrement..._

-Oh, j'ai une idée ! » fit soudainement le mercenaire, interrompant ses voix intérieures en voyant un pigeon devant lui (« Un pigeon ? T'es sérieuse là ? » « Chut Wade, me déconcentre pas ! »).

Un petit sourire illumina le visage de Peter Parker. Si le plus vieux avait trouvé une (bonne) idée, il n'aurait pas besoin de trouver une excuse pour rester plus longtemps à ses côtés...

 

* * *

 

 

« Oh, regarde ! Une autruche. C'est cool les autruches. »

Amusé, Peter observait l'homme faire des allées et venues parmi les différents enclos d'animaux. Ils étaient arrivés une heure auparavant et, à peine avaient-ils passés l'entrée que « Ryan » s'était mis à regarder en tous sens et à courir partout. Peter avait vraiment le sentiment de traîner avec un gosse. Seulement, il ne connaissait ce gars que depuis la veille et, au fond de lui, il était heureux de cette rencontre : l'homme, bien que _vraiment_ étrange, lui permettait de sourire. Et ce, même s'il ressemblait fortement à une autre personne... Autre personne à laquelle Spiderman voulait éviter de penser.

« Peter ! Peter ! Peter ! » s'écria l'homme en sautillant devant un nouvel enclos.

L'araignée se hâta de le rejoindre, ignorant tant bien que mal les regards critiques des personnes environnantes, et se plaça aux côtés du plus vieux.

« Oui ?

-Regarde, des zèbres ! »

L'étudiant haussa un sourcil, pressentant que la phrase de son compagnon n'était pas finie. Il attendit quelques secondes puis, un petit rire idiot se fit entendre.

« Ryan...?

-C'est les cousins des chevaux. Et donc,... des licornes. »

Ouais. Peter avait bien compris que, à travers ses blagues, Ryan Reynolds avait une véritable fascination – malsaine – pour les licornes... un peu comme un autre homme. Il secoua la tête, espérant chasser l'image de l'imbécile qui était apparue dans son esprit, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le plus vieux.

« Et... ? » questionna-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il devait regretter ou non de quémander la suite.

« Je t'ai fait la blague où une licorne part sur une plage nudiste ? »

Peter poussa un petit soupir. Pourtant, malgré lui, un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, trahissant son amusement.

 

* * *

 

 

« Et maintenant, on revient à mon point de vue.

-Chut Wade, les lecteurs comprendront bien par eux-mêmes.

-Ouais ouais, c'est c'qu'on dit... ! »

Après une énième blague, Wade voyait bien que le plus jeune se retenait de rire. Car, jusque là, il n'avait que sourit, l'air amusé, et lui avait foutu des petits coups dans l'épaule accompagnés de quelques « T'es con » que le mercenaire n'avait pas envie de commenter. Il était heureux de ne pas se faire réellement rembarrer toutes les deux minutes parce qu'il avait encore osé dire une ânerie. Il aimait parler. Il n'allait quand même pas arrêter, hein ?

«  **Ouais 'fin fais gaffe, des mecs comme nous, ça court pas les rues.**

-Techniquement si, on court dans les rues.

 _-... nan mais le p'tit là, il peut faire le lien entre nous et... nous._ »

Ses voix avaient malheureusement raison. Combien de chances y avait-il pour que Peter rencontre dans sa jeunesse deux mecs complètements tarés qui aimaient manger mexicain, qui faisaient des blagues douteuses et qui adoraient les licornes ?

Mais surtout, une autre question venait à l'esprit de Wade...

« Pourquoi quand je fais des blagues ça l'amuse alors que... quand on est Wade, il nous envoie chier ? »

Aucune de ses voix intérieures n'eut de réponse. Même pas l'auteur... ou bien, elle ne souhaitait tout simplement par répondre à cette question.

Soudainement silencieux ( **« Putain mec, fais gaffe, c'est pas dans ta nature ça ! »** «  C'est pas ma faute, c'est cette auteur à la con ! »), le mercenaire partit voir les reptiles, l'araignée sur ses talons.

C'était son deuxième jour. Il ne lui restait donc plus que cinq jours sous cette apparence... avant de retrouver sa vie d'avant.

Au moins, il pourrait encore en profiter quelque temps... son apparence actuelle le satisfaisait grandement : jamais il n'avait pu traîner ainsi avec Peter Parker sans que ce dernier ne décide de le frapper. Cependant, cette apparence était éphémère... et le mercenaire en était cruellement conscient.

« _Putain, fais chier !_  » hurla l'une de ses voix dans sa tête, accompagnant une douleur sourde dans le crâne du mercenaire.

«  **Regarde où tu marches ou on va rentrer dans tous les poteaux du coin**! »

Un rire se fit entendre. Et, même si Peter Parker riait à ses dépens, Deadpool ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers le plus jeune en souriant. D'un vrai sourire.

 

* * *

 

 

Chambre de Peter Parker, 21h00

_Nouveau message :_

_de_ Ryan R. _: « Yo ma poule, ça roule ? »_

Quelques bruits résonnèrent dans la pièce. Le bruit d'un livre qu'on referme, de stylos qu'on rebouche, d'une trousse qu'on remplit avant de la fermer. Puis, très vite, un léger rire accompagné de petits bruits habituels d'une personne qui écrivait un SMS sur son téléphone portable.

Cette nuit-là, Peter Parker et Wade Wilson n'allaient que peu dormir.

 


	4. IV : L'apparence de Wade Wilson... doit demeurer secrète.

La bouche entrouverte, la joue posée contre la paume de sa main et son bras négligemment appuyé contre sa table, Wade Wilson faisait fi de la bave qui coulait le long du menton, préférant s'intéresser à l'écran de son ordinateur. Non parce que franchement, il fallait avouer que les belles chimichangas qui s'affichaient sur son écran avaient l'air divines... il les voyait presque lui tendre leurs petits bras en hurlant des « Prends-moi, prends-moi ! », si tant est que les chimichangas aient des bras... ce qui ne s'était pas encore avéré, malheureusement.

Il n'avait plus rien à manger.

Quelle dure réalité...

Il avait passé sa nuit à discuter par sms avec son araignée préférée et s'était endormi à quatre heures du matin, après avoir passé une heure à attendre une réponse de Peter à l'une de ses blagues sur les licornes. Encore. Sans doute le jeune Parker s'était-il endormi telle une masse... Quoi qu'il en soit, Deadpool avait donc passé une nuit courte puisque, vers huit heures, son ventre avait gargouillé. Bien entendu, la première pensée qui avait traversé son esprit fut « Chimichangas »... mais le drame était vite arrivé. Les placards de sa cuisine étaient vides et son appartement ne semblait contenir plus que des bières.

«  _Chuis quasi sûr que Clochette a dû passer pour me piquer d'la bouffe._

 **-C'te salope... !**  »

Ainsi, le mercenaire se retrouvait sur internet à regarder diverses chimichangas pour choisir lesquelles il allait choisir de se faire livrer. Ce jour-là. À même pas huit heures trente.

«  _Il n'y a pas d'heure pour manger ces délices !_

-Certes Wade, certes... »

En plus, il ne devait pas commencer sa journée du mauvais pied ! Bon, ok, c'était plutôt énervant pour lui de se retrouver démuni de nourriture mexicaine mais au moins, il était certain qu'il allait passer une journée plutôt cool. Pas totalement cool parce que, rappelons-le, il n'avait plus rien à bouffer.

« Nan mais c'bon, ils ont compris tes lecteurs ! Pas la peine de tourner en rond. »

L'auteur ne lui répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas envie.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que, cette journée-là ne serait pas totalement pourrie. Pourquoi ? me demanderiez-vous. La réponse était toute simple : ce jour-là, c'était un samedi. Et alors ? me diriez-vous. Bah un samedi, il n'y a – sauf exception – pas cours. Et alors ? me demanderiez-vous encore, l'air excédé... non mais ai-je besoin de faire un putain de dessin ? Non ? Vous avez compris ? Parfait.

Bref : samedi = pas cours (normalement) = Peter Parker libre = belle journée en perspective.

Voilà. Tout semblait plus clair à présent.

Et ce fut lorsque Deadpool bava davantage devant une énorme chimichangas qu'il se mit à commander une tonne de nourriture. Soudain, son téléphone vibra : un nouvel sms de la part d'un certain Peter Parker venait d'arriver... le jeune homme s'excusait de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, expliquant sommairement – et heureusement – qu'il s'était endormi, et répondant qu'il n'était pas sûr de réellement souhaiter comprendre la dernière blague de Wade. Ou de Ryan. Enfin vous avez compris quoi. Le mercenaire se hâta d'envoyer un nouveau message, demandant à l'araignée si elle était libre ce jour-là... ce à quoi Peter répondit en lui proposant de se retrouver d'ici une ou deux heures quelque part...

Deadpool sourit à pleines dents. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la bouffe.

« Rien de mieux qu'la bouffe pour être certain de tremper son biscuit ! »

...l'auteur ne releva pas la métaphore alimentaire du pauvre fou et préféra ignorer ce qui semblait être le nouveau proverbe de notre cher Wade Wilson.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir mangé un nombre conséquent de chimichangas que Deadpool décida de s'habiller. Il se vêtit d'un jean délavé – autour duquel se trouvait encore et toujours sa belle ceinture de téléportation (on n'est jamais trop prudent) - et d'un sweet rose, un chiot imprimé sur le devant. Il s'avança vers la porte de son appartement, mis ses baskets ornées de licornes et sortit.

Il était enfin prêt pour sa nouvelle phase séduction. Ce jour-là, il embrasserait Spider-Man. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

 

* * *

 

 

« Tu me permets de récapituler ? J'ai besoin de récapituler. Et les lecteurs aussi. Je me sens récapitulaté.

-...Vas-y, fais-toi plaiz'... »

Deadpool, habillé de son habituel – mais plus tellement ces derniers jours – costume rouge et noir, était en haut d'un bâtiment. Agacé, il fulminait en cherchant des yeux le lieu de l'attaque... en tous cas de la quasi certaine future attaque.

« Vous vous demandez ce qu'il s'est passé comme merde ? » s'exclama Wade après avoir poussé un profond soupir. « Bah moi aussi, j'aimerais le savoir... car j'ai le sentiment de m'être fait sacrément baiser pour le coup.

**-Et pas baiser de la meilleure des manières.**

_-Si seulement ça avait été avec Peter..._

-Mais non ! Ça a été cette idiote de meuf qui écrit cette putain d'histoire qui s'est dit « Eh, et si on faisait intervenir des méchants ? Ça serait super cool, nan ? » Non mais putain, j'vous jure... »

Comme venait de le dire Wade Wilson, l'auteur avait décidé de faire bouger les choses.

« Parc'que si ça continue comme ça, les lecteurs vont s'emmerder qu'elle a dit ! Pff ! »

En bref, Deadpool avait bel et bien vu Peter Parker... le temps de quelques minutes seulement. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un Starbucks pour se réchauffer lorsque, soudain, la télévision – oui, il y avait une télévision dans ce putain de Starbucks – avait montré les images d'un certain Bouffon Vert qui se vantait de bientôt attaquer le centre-ville.

«  **Genre le gars il prévient à l'avance. Narmol.**  »

Brefouille... Wade n'avait pas été étonné de voir Peter sauter de son siège, lui donner une excuse pourrie avant de partir comme un dératé, laissant un Wade Wilson grincheux derrière lui.

«  **P'tain, on s'fait dépasser par l'autre Bouffon de merde les gars, ça craint...**

 _-Grave !_  »

N'appréciant que moyennement – doux euphémisme... - le fait de se faire lâchement abandonner par sa proie... (pardon, « future victime » conviendrait mieux pour décrire Spider-Man), Deadpool était allé aux toilettes et avait actionné sa ceinture, se téléportant instantanément chez lui. Il s'était hâté de se déshabiller pour enfiler son costume rouge et noir et était reparti vers le centre-ville de New-York.

Et il se retrouvait là, en haut d'une tour, à attendre que l'autre lutin vert vienne attaquer cette misérable ville.

Et dire qu'il avait pensé que cette journée serait merveilleuse... il était où son bisou promis ? Sa scène SpideyPool ? Bordel, où est-ce que tout ça était parti ?

Il poussa un grognement et plaça l'une de ses mains en visière pour chercher la présence de Spider-Man. Non parce que s'il ne pouvait plus être « Ryan Reynolds aux côtés de Peter Parker », la suite de tout ça deviendrait très certainement « Deadpool aux côtés de Spider-Man »... et si cette seconde situation lui plaisait beaucoup moins que la première, c'était toujours mieux que rien...

Il chercha donc un costume rouge et bleu. Il chercha, chercha, chercha...

_Switch, switch, switch !_

« ...Switch ? … T'es sérieuse là ?

-T'as gueule, j'essaie de faire le bruit des toiles de Spidey !

-... »

Avec un nouveau soupir, Wade Wilson se tourna machinalement en direction du bruit.

«  _Va falloir faire gaffe à pas se blesser les gars, faut vraiment pas enlever le masque !_  »

Il observa sa chère araignée se poser sur un toit un peu plus bas que lui. Avec un grand sourire, le mercenaire disert sortit une longue corde de son costume et l'accrocha à sa taille. Il accrocha l'autre extrémité sur une canalisation (la plus solide, en tous cas) du bâtiment sur lequel il se trouvait avant de commencer à descendre doucement et lentement vers le plus jeune. Malheureusement pour lui, l'araignée possédait des sens... des sens d'araignée. Et donc, autant dire que Deadpool, à cet instant, était aussi discret qu'une licorne dans un poulailler. Et il fallait avouer que ce n'était _absolument pas_ discret...

Il entendit clairement le soupir agacé du plus jeune mais, au moins, Spider-Man n'avait rien dit.

«  **C'est bon signe, il nous a pas encore attaqué, eheheh !**

 _-Parce qu'il nous a vu en Ryan avant, il est content !_  »

Tout sourire, Deadpool continua sa longue descente. Elle était si lente que le Bouffon Vert aurait pu avoir le temps d'arriver, d'attaquer et d'exterminer tous les humains vivants sur la surface de la Terre... mais bon, comme cette histoire n'était pas non plus trop mal fichue, cela n'arriva pas. Ainsi donc, Deadpool continua à glisser sur sa corde, silencieux comme un coq qui lancerait son _cocorico_ – parce que oui, Deadpool qui glisse sur une corde en pouffant, ça fait du bruit mine de rien – et ce jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de la tête du plus jeune... et de le dépasser. _Légèrement_.

La tête à l'envers, toujours tout sourire, Deadpool s'exclama :

« SPIDER KISS ! »

… alors qu'il se trouvait tout juste devant l'entrejambe moulée - «  **Wow, c'est un beau paquet ça !**  » - de l'homme-araignée.

Il ignora le regard agacé que lui jeta le plus jeune et se contenta d'observer de tout son saoul cette magnifique image qu'il voyait devant lui.

« Tu es descendu trop bas... » fit sèchement Spider-Man, les bras croisés contre son torse.

« Pas du tout, éhéhéh... » (1)

Wade n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit que Peter avait déjà coupé la corde qui retenait le mercenaire, faisant lamentablement tomber le plus vieux contre la surface dure du toit sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Ouch ! Ça fait mal Spidey... » gémit le plus vieux en se massant la tête, tête qui s'était fracassée contre la surface dure. « Oh mais attends, » fit-il soudain, se rappelant des dernières paroles du plus jeune, « si je n'étais pas descendu aussi bas, tu aurais accepté mon bisous ???

-...ne dis pas de conneries. »

Déçu, Deadpool se redressa rapidement. Il regarda l'araignée qui, tendue, observait les alentours, attentif au moindre mouvement qui pourrait trahir la présence du Bouffon Vert et, bientôt, il l'imita. Non parce que franchement, il avait conscience que s'ils se dépêchaient à mettre la raclée à l'autre lutin vert, il pourrait redevenir « Ryan Reynolds » et pourrait passer le reste de sa journée avec Peter Parker. Et autant dire que ça semblait être un super bon programme...

« T'sais, si tu veux un p'tit bisou il suffit juste de le dire hein, parce que... »

Il n'eut pas la peine de finir sa phrase : Spider-Man, rapide comme l'éclair, venait de tisser l'une de ses toiles et de s'en aller.

«  **Euh... on a raté quoi là... ?**  »

Comme pour lui répondre, un rire sinistre lui répondit et, bientôt, une explosion se fit entendre.

« Oh... je l'avais oublié celui-là... » fit-il, les yeux grands ouverts, observant le Bouffon Vert qui se baladait tranquillement dans les airs, debout sur son planeur qui se déplaçait... plutôt rapidement...

Pas motivé pour un sou, Wade observa l'espèce de gobelin vert voler dans tous les sens en riant tel un dément, balançant quelques fois çà et là ses bombes-citrouilles explosives. Non loin, Spider-Man s'affairait à lancer ses toiles sur son ennemi, tentant de le ralentir tout en essayant de sauver quelques civils qui se trouvaient là.

«  _Ah ouais, les civils..._

**-Difficile de les oublier quand ils hurlent comme ça, mmh ! »**

Un nouveau rire strident, et particulièrement désagréable donc..., se fit entendre une nouvelle fois, sortant Wade Wilson de sa discussion intérieure.

« Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. »

Encouragé par les voix dans son crâne, le mercenaire s'étira un instant, expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons avant de prendre une nouvelle inspiration... et s'élança, se hâtant de rejoindre Spider-Man. L'araignée ne semblait plus savoir où donner de la tête et, alors qu'elle tentait de sauver un vieil homme d'une mort certaine, le Bouffon Vert, qui s'était éloigné de plusieurs mètres, fonça sur lui avec une telle vitesse que Peter Parker était certain de ne pas s'en sortir indemne s'il ne sauvait pas la personne âgée rapidement. Il empoigna le vieil homme et fit un bond sur le côté, se sauvant de justesse d'un coup de planeur de son ennemi qui, il le savait, aurait été particulièrement douloureux.

« Alors l'araignée ? » résonna la voix sournoise du gobelin, entrecoupée de rires, « on se défile ? »

Ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille, l'étudiant se dépêcha de mettre l'homme en sécurité et se tourna vers la voix... juste à temps pour voir son ennemi lancer un missile téléguidé dans sa direction. Les yeux écarquillés, il fit un nouveau bond sur le côté avant de lancer une toile sur un immeuble. En une seconde, il quitta le sol et se mit à courir sur les bâtiments, cherchant une solution pour détruire le missile qui, il le savait, le suivait toujours.

« Putain, où est Wade ? » pensa-t-il, amer, ayant le sentiment que Deadpool l'avait véritablement abandonné pour le coup.

Et quand on parle du loup...

Un mouvement sur la droite de l'araignée le stoppa dans sa course. Le jeune homme ne put qu'observer, ahuri, Deadpool. Deadpool qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Deadpool qui tenait dans sa main... le missile... qui n'avait pas explosé... ?

« Que... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, tant la scène qui suivit lui parue surréaliste. Wade Wilson venait tout simplement de lancer le missile sur leur ennemi commun. Le rire du Bouffon Vert fut vite remplacé par un cri strident alors que ledit missile touchait son planeur et le fit exploser.

« Oh, cool ! » s'écria Wade, heureux d'en avoir terminé. « J'vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi !

-WADE ! ATTENTION ! »

Surpris, Deadpool se tourna vers Spider-Man qui accourait vers lui. Mais voilà, il était trop tard. Une bombe, lancée par le Bouffon Vert, lui atterrit droit dessus... et explosa. Spider-Man plaça rapidement ses mains devant lui pour se protéger le visage le temps que tout se calme...

« Wade ? » appela-t-il d'une voix suraiguë, effrayé.

« OH SA MERE ! ÇA FAIT TROP MAL ! »

Bon. Au moins, Wade Wilson était vivant. En même temps... ce n'était pas très étonnant venant d'un immortel. L'étudiant se rapprocha de son « collègue » afin de constater l'ampleur des dégâts mais le bruit du planeur de son ennemi se fit de nouveau entendre, attirant une nouvelle fois son attention. Vraisemblablement amoché – mais pas pour longtemps, ayant un puissant pouvoir de guérison – l'hideux gobelin regarda dans sa direction :

« Nous nous reverrons, Spider-Man ! »

Puis, sans rajouter le moindre mot, il disparut. Sachant que les civils n'étaient plus en danger, Peter Parker se tourna de nouveau vers celui qui l'avait aidé. Mais à peine eut-il posé ses yeux sur Wade Wilson que...

« Oh merde ! » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, les mains tremblantes, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Rho t'inquiète pas, ça va, » répondit le mercenaire, sa main gauche sur son... coude droit... ?

« _Ça va_? Mais t'as vu l'état dans lequel t'es ? Tu...

-Oui, je sais, j'ai perdu un bras, et alors ?

 _-Et alors le temps que ça repousse, tu ne verras pas ton araignée cette après-midi..._ » fit l'une des voix intérieures de Wade, le faisant grimacer.

Parce que ouais, le Bouffon Vert ne l'avait pas raté pour le coup... le sang coulait à flot et son avant-bras droit avait disparu dans l'explosion.

Adieu la phase séduction. Adieu le bisou qu'il aurait aimé recevoir de son Spidey adoré. Adieu tout ça...

« Mec, » fit la voix du plus jeune, toujours anxieuse, « tu saignes aussi à la tête... »

Une boule au ventre, le mercenaire se hâta de tâter sur son visage de sa main libre et fut rapidement soulagé de remarquer que son masque était entier. Son identité devait rester secrète... plus que jamais. Que se passerait-il si l'araignée voyait son apparence actuelle sous ce costume ? … nul doute que toute cette histoire finirait très mal.

« Bah, c'est rien, » répondit-il d'une voix faussement décontractée. « Je n'ai pas encore perdu la tête... éhéhéh... »

Il commença à rire de sa blague, particulièrement fier de celle-ci. Néanmoins, au bout d'une longue minute, son rire mourut dans sa gorge face au visage décomposé du plus jeune. Vraisemblablement, Peter Parker s'était inquiété pour lui. Un chouia. Juste un petit peu.

«  **Mais c'est mieux que rien...**

 _-Il nous détestait pas, d'ailleurs ?_  »

Spider-Man poussa un profond soupir et se recula de quelques pas, mettant de la distance entre eux.

« Pourquoi tu n'rigoles jamais à mes blagues ? » le questionna Deadpool, ne comprenant pas que ses paroles n'aient pas pu faire rire ou même sourire le plus jeune. Parce que, pour lui, sa vanne avait été juste géniale.

Il vit le plus jeune se tendre et détourner le regard.

« Tu passes ton temps à te foutre de ma gueule. J'en ai marre. »

Wade fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que pouvait signifier cette réponse. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être moqué de l'araignée... bon. Ok. Peut-être à deux ou trois reprises... ou même plus... mais, eh ! Il trouvait ses blagues plutôt gentilles, il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait blesser le plus jeune par ses paroles...

«  _De toutes manières, c'est pas notre humour le problème. Il rit bien quand on est Ryan Reynolds._

 **-Ouais, c'est juste notre gueule qu'il ne supporte pas. Gueule qu'il n'a jamais vue...**  »

Deadpool grimaça, tentant de chasser ses voix intérieures qui ne l'aidaient vraiment pas à cet instant.

« Bon, » fit l'étudiant d'une voix anormalement faible. « T'es en assez bonne santé pour faire des blagues alors je te laisse. À plus.

-Euh... mais et mon bisou... ? »

Spider-Man lui envoya un regard glacial avant de partir, laissant derrière lui un mercenaire particulièrement amoché et perdu.

« Bah... je ne méritais pas mon petit bisou ?

- **Quel radin ce gosse !**  »

 

* * *

 

 

Enfin. Son avant-bras et sa main avaient assez poussé pour qu'il puisse s'en servir... même s'ils avaient la taille d'un avant-bras et d'une main d'un gosse de quatre ans. Mais ça, Wade Wilson n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Nu, dans son canapé, il avait posé sa nouvelle main sur son pénis, heureux de constater que, ainsi, il avait le sentiment d'en avoir une plus grosse(2).

Il était seize heures et Peter ne l'avait pas rappelé depuis que, officiellement, il l'avait abandonné dans un Starbucks (et officieusement, depuis qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné sur un toit... mais ça Peter ne pouvait pas le savoir puisqu'il ignorait son identité !).

«  _Dans tous les cas, il nous abandonne, l'enfoiré._ »

Bref. Et Wade n'avait pas non plus fait l'effort d'appeler le plus jeune, craignant que ce dernier ne lui propose de se revoir.

Parce que Deadpool ne pourrait pas sortir, pas avec un avant-bras et une main anormalement trop... petits...

Alors il était là, avachi, nu, dans son canapé, palpant de sa main normale sa merveilleuse peau dénuée de cicatrice et, de la petite, son merveilleux pénis.

« Imposant.

- _Puissant_.

**-Magnifique.**

-Rutilant. »

Poursuivant les éloges sur son sexe, Deadpool fit un mouvement de va et vient sur ce dernier, appréciant la peau qu'il sentait sur sa _petite_ main.

« Mouhahahah, je suis Super-GigaBite ! » s'exclama-t-il, ravi du corps qu'il avait retrouvé pour quelques jours.

Son téléphone portable sonna soudain, le sortant de sa fascination. Grincheux, il attrapa l'appareil et le porta contre son oreille, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder le nom de la personne qui l'appelait.

« Ouais ? » fit-il, agacé qu'on le coupe dans un si bon moment.

« Ryan ? »

Les yeux de Deapool s'écarquillèrent.

«  _Merde merde merde, Spidey au téléphone !_

**-Mayday, mayday !**

-Peter ? »

Sa gorge était sèche. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et préférait ne rien tenter. Il avait trop peur que ses futures paroles ressemblent à un « Eh, comment tu vas ? J'suis actuellement en train de me branler avec une petite main. Mais j'suis pas pédophile, hein ? Histoire que j'te rassure ! »

Pourtant, ce fut Peter qui lui parla en premier :

« Ça va ? »

Si ça allait ? Bah ouais. Ça allait. Wade essayait de se masturber tout en téléphonant au gars pour qui il en pinçait. Autant dire que ça allait _merveilleusement_ bien.

« Ouais, j'vais bien, et toi ? » répondit-il à la place, pas certain qu'il puisse parler aussi tôt de masturbation avec son araignée préférée.

« Un peu fatigué mais... je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé en plan comme ça...

-Oh, bah c'est pas grave hein... »

Un soupir se fit entendre de l'autre côté du fil et Wade se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Petite main + pénis + Peter Parker + soupir = pas bon ménage. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas le dire à haute voix...

« Non mais quand même, » intervint de nouveau la voix de Peter. « J'aimerais me faire pardonner... tu es libre là ?

-Euh... » répondit intelligemment Wade, louchant sur son érection qui quémandait de l'attention. « Bah c'est à dire que je suis un peu occupé. Je fais... du jardinage. »

Un rire à l'autre bout du fil lui montra que Peter n'était pas dupe et qu'il avait parfaitement compris que non, il ne jardinait pas.

« Et demain, t'es libre ?

-Carrément ! » fit Wade, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Génial alors, on se retrouve au centre-ville, comme d'habitude, vers onze heures trente ?

-Pourquoi pas plus tôt ?

-Je suis occupé avant... et j'aimerais t'inviter au restau demain pour m'excuser... enfin si ça te dit ! »

Le sourire du mercenaire sembla s'agrandir davantage, ce qu'il ne semblait jusqu'alors pas possible.

« Si ça me dit ? Mais ça m'dit carrément ouais !

-Ok, ça marche alors ! … bon eh bien je te dis à demain ?

-Ouais, à demain ! » répondit-il d'une voix heureuse.

Il entendit un petit rire lui répondre avant que Peter ne mette fin à l'appel.

De bonne humeur, ayant déjà hâte de voir où l'étudiant aller l'emmener déjeuner, Wade Wilson lâcha son téléphone portable sur son canapé. Il observa son pénis érigé, lui fit un clin d’œil, et s'exclama :

« À nous deux, ma belle ! »

* * *

 

 

(1)Cette petite situation vient d'une image... fortement intéressante ahahah ! Vous pouvez la trouver avec ce lien : [http : / / hitek. Fr /42 /quand -deadpool -drague -spiderman _ 3886](http://hitek.fr/42/quand-deadpool-drague-spiderman_3886) (Pensez à enlever les espaces!)

(2)...je me devais de faire cette référence, désolée :')

 


	5. V : L'apparence de Wade Wilson... attire les regards.

«  _La rose ou l'orange ?_

**-Le rouge est notre couleur. Fais pas chier et mets du rouge.**

_-Mais Spidey aime le rouge ?_

-Peut-être qu'il préfère le bleu...

 _-Le rose, c'est cool !_  »

Il était onze heures et Wade Wilson devrait bientôt partir de chez lui s'il souhaitait arriver à l'heure à son rendez-vous. Et nul doute qu'il y arriverait... s'il n'avait pas un petit souci vestimentaire.

«  **Putain, pourquoi on met autant d'temps pour se fringuer ? On n'est pas des gonzesses !**  »

Se morigénant mentalement, bien aidé par ses voix intérieures, le mercenaire cherchait quelle tenue porter. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il était invité au restaurant. Et encore moins par Spider-Man...

« _Au pire on y va à poil._

-J'avoue... ! »

Il fallait avouer que, mine de rien, choisir des chemises et des pantalons n'était pas chose aisée, et ce déjà en temps normal, pour le commun des mortels. Sauf que Deadpool n'était ni commun, ni mortel. Il grogna et envoya littéralement voler ses quelques habits par-dessus ses épaules, agacé de ne pas trouver quoi porter.

« Eh toi, l'auteur ! T'as pas une idée ?

-Ahah... en costume Spider-Man ?

-...

-Wade... c'était une blague...

-C'est où le magasin de costumes le plus proche ? »

 

* * *

 

 

À onze heures trente-cinq, Peter Parker attendait dans le centre-ville, au lieu habituel où il retrouvait Ryan Reynolds depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez et l'étudiant en était étonné... il lui avait semblé que le plus vieux aurait été le style de mec à arriver super en avance en lançant une blague vaseuse.

Il haussa les épaules, s'adossa contre le mur d'un bâtiment et observa quelques passants qui passaient – logique bonjour – devant lui, cherchant à voir si Ryan ne se trouvait pas parmi eux. Mais rien. Un jeune couple passa devant lui, main dans la main, riant. Puis une vieille femme. Puis un vieil homme promenant son chien... Il regarda sa montre et poussa un profond soupir. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le léger retard du plus vieux l'agaçait... après tout, ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques minutes mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir anxieux, comme s'il craignait que l'homme ne lui pose un lapin. Ce qui serait plutôt illogique puisque c'était lui qui l'avait invité...

« WOUHOU ! PETEEEERRRR !!! »

Surpris, le dénommé Peter Parker releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres... qui disparut presque aussitôt. Il se sentit blêmir et trembler légèrement.

Non.

Il avait de sérieux soucis oculaires.

Là, devant lui... ça ne devait pas être Ryan Reynolds.

Impossible.

« Désolé du retard, petit chat ! Il fallait que je trouve ma taille et que je... »

Ah bah si en fait, c'était bel et bien Ryan Reynolds...

Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche figée en un cri silencieux, Peter Parker ne pouvait que voir le Spider-Man qui lui faisait face.

Il se demanda soudain s'il avait eu raison d'inviter le plus vieux au restaurant...

 

* * *

 

 

« Il adore notre costume.

_-Il bave dessus. Littéralement._

**-Grave !**  »

Bon. En fait, ce n'était pas vrai à 100%... Peter Parker avait l'air plus honteux qu'admiratif. Mais ça, Deadpool préférait ne pas le noter... il était bien trop heureux de sa bonne blague pour se flageller mentalement. Et puis bon... pour se flageller mentalement, fallait un fouet mental...

« **Euh... ça existe ça ?**

 _-Pas sûr..._  »

Wade fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant quelques gloussements derrière lui. Curieux, il se retourna et remarqua un groupe de filles accompagnées de deux garçons qui semblaient bien se foutre de sa gueule. Pas vexé pour un sou, le mercenaire enleva presque totalement son masque et adressa un clin d’œil aux jeunes femmes qui se mirent à rougir instantanément... et qui fit légèrement pâlir les deux jeunes hommes. Fier de lui, un grand sourire charmeur aux lèvres, le plus vieux se tourna vers un Peter Parker particulièrement mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, si on regardait de plus près... on avait vraiment l'impression que le plus jeune cherchait à disparaître sous la table et à fuir Deadpool, ce que ce dernier n'était vraiment pas près de le laisser faire.

Ne voyant aucun intérêt à garder son masque – parce que, après tout, ils étaient dans un restau et il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter pour manger – le mercenaire posa le bout de tissu rouge et bleu à côté de lui. Voyant que l'étudiant louchait dessus, le sourire de Wade s'élargit davantage.

« Alors alors ? Il me va bien ?

-...Eh bien... »

Spider-Man n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une jeune femme s'avança et se pencha outrageusement vers Wade, dont les yeux ne pouvaient qu'être irrémédiablement attirés par son grand décolleté.

« Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous êtes le vrai... » la jeune femme s'approcha davantage et colla presque ses lèvres contre l'oreille du plus vieux puis, sur le ton de la confidence, elle poursuivit : « le vrai Spider-Man... ? »

Deadpool se mit à rire si fort qu'il fit sursauter la jeune femme plantureuse.

« Ahah, et si je te disais que oui, je le vrai Spider-Man ? »

Il croisa le regard noir de l'araignée qui lui faisait face mais cela ne sembla pas l'atteindre. Il était réellement fier que quelqu'un ait pu penser qu'il était le vrai super-héros araignée.

« Oh... je pourrais prendre une photo avec vous ? ...et peut-être... vous embrasser ? »

Un nouveau rire de la part de Deadpool. Un nouveau regard glacial de la part de Peter Parker... et étrangement, ce regard n'était pas seulement dirigé vers le plus vieux mais également vers la jeune femme.

« _Intéressant_...

-Nan, d'solé, » répondit finalement le mercenaire, voyant que le serveur n'allait pas tarder à arriver, qu'il avait faim, et que la réaction de son homme-araignée était vraiment très intéressante. « J'suis pas le vrai, regarde ! »

Il saisit le masque et le retourna dans tous les sens avant de trouver une étiquette et de la coller sous les yeux de la femme qui se mit à loucher.

« C'est marqué _Made in China_ , éhéh ! »

La femme ne se départit pas de son sourire amusé et, alors qu'elle était sur le point de rajouter quelques mots, Peter la devança :

« Pouvez-vous nous laisser tranquilles ? » questionna-t-il aussi bien poliment que sèchement. « J'aimerais commander et manger en paix.

-Ouais ouais, bon app' ! » ajouta le mercenaire, détournant les yeux de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière resta encore quelques secondes devant la table, les sourcils froncés avant de partir.

Le serveur ne tarda pas à arriver et lorgna longuement sur le costume que portait Wade.

« ...Vous souhaitez ? »

Ils commandèrent leurs plats et l'étudiant ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux face à la quantité de nourriture mexicaine que commandait Wade.

« Eh bien, je vois que tu aimes ça... » ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer une fois le serveur – choqué – parti.

« Tu parles de la bouffe ? Du sexe ? De Spider-Man ?

-...eh bien...

-Non parce que j'kiffe les trois, donc bon.

-...je vois... C'est pour ça le costume Spider-Man... ? »

Deadpool fronça les sourcils et observa un instant le plus jeune. Pâle, Peter Parker observait son costume, l'air anxieux.

«  **Merde... mauvais choix de costume...**

_-C'est à cause de l'auteur et de ses idées cheloues !_

-Eh, j'avais dit ça pour rire hein ! » s'exclama l'auteur, indignée.

« Pfff... il doit sans doute croire qu'on l'a percé à jour là.

 **-Ahah... percé...**  »

Wade s'adossa contre le siège du restaurant mexicain et prit un air faussement détendu. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux – « eh ouais les gars, j'ai des cheveux, youhou ! » - et fit un petit rire.

« Ouais, j'suis un grand fan de Spider-Man. Pas toi ? »

Il remarqua l'air à la fois surpris et suspicieux du plus jeune.

« Eh bien... je ne sais pas trop...

-TU NE SAIS PAS ?! » s'écria le plus vieux, l'air tout à fait scandalisé. « Mais ce mec est génial ! Il balance des toiles partout, et _pchit_ et _pchit_! »

Peter Parker loucha sur les mains de Wade qui imitaient les gestes que faisait l'araignée pour lancer ses toiles.

« Non mais sérieux ! » ajouta Wade, regardant son vis-à-vis comme s'il lui était poussée une deuxième tête. « Comment t'peux pas savoir si t'aimes ou pas Spider-Man ? Ce gars est un dieu. Sérieux, si j'le rencontre un jour, j'l'épouse direct. »

Aussitôt que sa phrase fut prononcée, le visage du plus jeune s'empourpra. Prenant soudain conscience de ses paroles, Wade s'immobilisa.

«  **Merde...**

_-C'était pas une demande en mariage là, juste à l'instant... ?_

**-P'tain, on fait tout d'travers, on l'a même pas embrassé ni baisé que boum ! Tss...**

_-Tiens, j'y pense... Spidey en robe de mariée, ce serait trop cool !_

**-Oh pire s'il en veut pas on peut s'mettre en robe, on sera toujours bandant ! »**

Le serveur arriva avec un chariot (parce que non, il ne pouvait décidément pas porter tous les plats que Wade avait commandés dans ses bras...) et plaça le tout sur la table. Peter Parker se jeta presque littéralement sur la nourriture, les joues rouges, clairement embarrassé. Le mercenaire se racla la gorge et, tentant d'ignorer l'évident malaise de l'araignée, poursuivit :

« Bref... donc tu l'kiffes pas un peu toi ? »

Peter sembla rougir davantage (ce que Wade pensait jusqu'alors impossible), manqua s'étouffer, avala rapidement la bouchée de nourriture qu'il venait d'avaler, but un grand verre d'eau et s'essuya rapidement la bouche avant sa serviette.

« Si si, je l'aime bien... » répondit-il, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de Deadpool, comme s'il le défiait du regard.

Wade attrapa une première chimichanga qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche.

« Je vois. Bref, » fit-il après l'avoir engloutie. « Sinon j'ai une bonne charade pour toi : On dort dans mon premier, mon deuxième est un instrument de musique, mon troisième est le résultat d'une ficelle qu'on emmêle, mon tout est un animal imaginaire. Alors alors ? »

Peter lui lança un regard perdu, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de cette étrange transition. Ils se mirent à manger, le mercenaire lâchant d'autres blagues et charades çà et là sous les yeux de Peter Parker qui sembla se détendre et s'amuser au fil du repas, oubliant peu à peu l'épisode « La demande en mariage de Ryan Reynolds à Spider-Man ».

… ou peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier, après tout.

 

* * *

 

 

« Ouah, c'était trop boooon ! »

Peter se mit à rire face au visage clairement satisfait du plus vieux. Ils ignoraient les regards des passants qui louchaient sur le costume Spider-Man du mercenaire et ils marchaient côte à côte vers la maison de l'étudiant.

« Je suis content que ça t'ait plu, » fit ce dernier. « J'avais compris que t'aimais la nourriture mexicaine mais à ce point-là... C'en est presque une pathologie à ce stade ! »

Le sourire de Deadpool s'agrandit davantage.

« Cette bouffe, c'est la vie t'sais ! »

Peter acquiesça, amusé. Voyant qu'ils étaient de plus en plus proches de la maison du plus jeune, Wade perdit un peu son sourire.

Il était dimanche mais, surtout, cela faisait quatre jours qu'il avait _cette_ apparence, celle qu'il avait avant de devenir un psychopathe immortel en costume rouge et noir. Quatre jours. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois jours pour séduire l'étudiant...

Devant le visage soudainement sombre de son ami, l'étudiant s'inquiéta :

« Ryan, ça va ? »

Entendre ce faux nom ne fit que renforcer le malaise du mercenaire. _Ryan_. C'était le nom qu'il avait décidé d'avoir pour cette semaine magique, offerte par la fée Clochette. _Ryan_. C'était son « identité » pour l'instant... mais dans trois jours, il n'y aurait plus jamais de Ryan.

Ce serait... comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Le temps passait décidément beaucoup trop vite...

« T'es sûr de vouloir rentrer chez toi ? Il n'est que quinze heures... » bougonna le mercenaire.

Il avait beau avoir déjeuné avec le plus jeune et avoir pris son temps pour manger puis faire un tour au parc, histoire de rester le plus longtemps possible avec lui, ce dernier allait devoir rentrer chez lui... et Wade n'en avait aucune envie.

« Désolé, » fit l'araignée, l'air réellement désolé. « J'ai un exam important demain et je ne peux pas me permettre de rester dehors avec toi toute l'après-midi...

-Bah justement, l'après-midi est déjà bien entamée, on peut...

-Ryan... je ne peux vraiment pas. »

Le mercenaire grimaça et haussa les épaules, faussement désinvolte.

« Ok ok, tant pis. »

Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant une charmante petite maison blanche. L'étudiant s'arrêta de marcher et, la mort dans l'âme, Wade l'observa se tourner vers lui.

« Bon... à plus ! »

Deadpool ne fit qu'un vague geste de la main. Face à la non-réponse du plus vieux, Spider-Man lâcha un petit soupir. Il leva la main et fit une petite pichenette sur le nez de « Ryan ».

« Eh, boude pas, on peut se voir demain si tu veux...

-Vrai ? »

Décidément, à chaque fois que Spider-Man proposait des rendez-vous, Deadpool terminait de déprimer ou de bouder sur le champ.

L'étudiant lâcha un petit rire en voyant le sourire heureux du mercenaire. Il lui tapa amicalement l'épaule et dit :

« Tu peux me dire où tu habites ? Je pourrais passer chez toi si tu veux...

-Euh... » Deadpool grimaça, sachant qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas donner son adresse à l'araignée... qui savait pertinemment où habitait le mercenaire au costume rouge et noir. « J'préférerais pas que tu viennes chez moi aussi tôt ahah... c'est trop le bordel là-bas... »

Peter haussa un sourcil.

« Oh ? Je vois... » il sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'ajouter : « Je termine mon exam' vers midi, donc tu pourras venir ici, chez moi, si tu veux ! Je suis sûr que ma tante serait heureuse de te rencontrer.

_-Il va nous présenter officiellement à sa famille ?_

**-Mariage, mariage, nous voilà !**

-Ok ok, ça marche ! » répondit finalement le mercenaire, excité comme une puce.

« Bon, alors à demain !

-Ouiii ! » fit Deadpool en agitant rapidement sa main en un signe d'au revoir, sous les yeux amusés d'un Spider-Man qui rentrait chez lui.

Une fois que l'étudiant eut passé la porte d'entrée, Wade leva ses bras en l'air, victorieux.

« Putain, mais c'est génial !

_-Demain, on l'embrasse._

**-On le pelote.**

_-Faudra mettre notre culotte rose !_  »

Tout joyeux, il partit en sautillant, réfléchissant déjà à un plan pour embrasser son araignée préférée le lendemain. Il ne vit bien évidemment pas le visage amusé de Peter Parker qui, derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre, observait le mercenaire quitter sa rue.

 


	6. VI : L'apparence de Wade Wilson... attire l'araignée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sens que beaucoup de personnes aimeront ce chapitre... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens x) Bon, sinon, que dire... ce chapitre sera encore plus du grand n'importe quoi par rapport aux précédents. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai eu la merveilleuse (notez l'ironie) idée de proposer un défi sur le groupe fb The Amazing Spideypool en demandant que l'on me propose des mots à mettre... je mettrai la liste à la fin x)

Cinquième jour.

« Bon les gars, va falloir se bouger un peu et arrêter d'agiter notre phallus dans tous les sens. Y nous reste que deux jours pour faire tomber l'araignée.

_-Je propose un kidnapping. C'est bien les kidnappings._

**-Nooon ! Faut faire ça à la « normale », faire en sorte que Petey tombe raide dingue de nous.**

_-Dingue, j'sais pas, mais raide, si on met la main dans son slip..._  »

Affalé sur son canapé, le regard figé sur sa télévision sans qu'il ne suive vraiment le documentaire sur l'opération des urètres qui y passait, Wade Wilson attendait _patiemment_ que le temps passe. Oui. Patiemment...

«  **Peut-être qu'on devrait tuer des gens pour tuer l'temps.**  »

Le mercenaire hocha la tête. Non parce que, clairement, il se faisait bien chier. Il était deux heures du matin. Il avait discuté par sms avec Spider-Man jusqu'aux alentours d'une heure et, l'araignée s'étant endormie après avoir envoyé un dernier message, Deadpool ne savait franchement pas quoi faire et autant dire qu'il n'avait pas sommeil. Oh, il avait bien tenté de jouer à World of Warcraft mais il avait bien vite laissé son Worgen de côté, chose qui était vraiment rare...

Son esprit était en ébullition, et ce pour la simple raison qu'il savait que la fin de la semaine était proche. Bientôt, il allait retrouver son apparence deadpoolesque et... il ne se sentait pas prêt. Pas prêt du tout. Pas prêt du tout du tout. Mais genre vraiment pas. Ainsi, désespéré, le mercenaire cherchait un moyen de tuer le temps... temps que Spider-Man gâchait en dormant.

« On pourrait le réveiller, nan ?

_-C'est risqué les gars. Par sûr qu'il veuille nous embrasser après._

**-Au pire on peut faire chier Wolverine ?** »

Wade dodelina de la tête, écoutant le débat qui venait de débuter dans son crâne.

« Yep, c'est p't'et une bonne idée, » concéda-t-il en se levant, prêt à partir voir son vieil « ami » Wolvie. Oui. Le terme ami est entre guillemets. Vous voulez un dessin aussi ? Non ? PARFAIT !

Bref. Notre « héros » (oui, encore des guillemets) venait de remettre en place son masque lorsque, soudain, l'une de ses voix intérieures s'écria :

«  _OH MON THANOS ! Vite les gars, regardez là ! »_

Wade n'avait aucune idée de ce que la voix voulait entendre pas « là »... parce qu'elle n'était franchement pas capable de désigner un lieu en particulier. Alors, il se tourna vers sa salle de bain et s'avança.

_« Nan, pas là, tourna la tête vers la droite. »_

Deadpool écouta sagement la voix et observa l'ordinateur.

« Là ?

_-Là._

**-Genre là ?**

_-Là._  »

Après un haussement d'épaules, le mercenaire s'avança vers son ordinateur et regarda la page open office (non, pas word, faudra vous y faire !) qui y était ouverte.

« Oh bordel ! » fit-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

«  _Vous avez vu le titre du chapitre, les gars ?_

**-C'est notre jour de chance !**

-L'apparence de Wade Wilson attire l'araignée, » lut à voix haute le mercenaire. « J'le sens bien. Vraiment bien, pour une fois...

 _-Oh et t'as vu ? Y a même un lecteur qui a demandé si sur la culotte rose il y aurait un imprimé Hello Kitty ou des licornes !_  » s'exclama l'une de ses voix intérieures.

Le mercenaire haussa un sourcil tandis qu'un sourire illumina son visage.

« Eheh... aucun des deux.

-Aucun ? » s'étonna l'auteur qui, elle aussi, était curieuse de savoir.

« C'est... rose chair. Imprimé bite. »

Pour illustrer ses dires, l'homme enleva prestement son costume, montrant aux yeux de tous (bon, en réalité il n'y avait personne mais bon...) son merveilleux slip rose transparent... imprimé bite. Enfin imprimé...

« Tout est transparent ! Youhou ! » s'écria le mercenaire après avoir lancé la musique _Sandstorm_ de Darude et en commençant à faire l'hélico-bite.

_Toutoutoutoutout.... !_

 

* * *

 

 

Avec tout ça, Deadpool avait enfin trouvé un moyen de passer le temps. Malheureusement, au bout d'un moment, son troisième bras sembla fatigué – et lui aussi pour le coup – et le mercenaire décida de lire Yu-gi-oh. Avec un soupir, il remarqua qu'il n'était que trois heures trente du matin. Il en était presque à prier pour qu'il se passe ENFIN quelque chose. Car le temps passait effroyablement lentement... mais paradoxalement, le mercenaire trouvait qu'il passait beaucoup trop vite puisqu'il annonçait bientôt la fin de sa semaine. Ouais. Il était bourré de contradictions.

Quoi qu'il en soit, heureusement ou malheureusement - puisque l'auteur ne savait pas trop quoi en penser – un flash-info apparut à l'écran.

« Nous apprenons que le Vautour sévit actuellement dans la banque centrale et retient trois otages. Les autorités sont sur place et le... »

Deadpool se mit à sourire. Eh bien, lui il avait eu la rapide impression que le crime avait cessé de pulluler... ! Le Vautour. C'était le nom que se donnait un cambrioleur particulièrement rusé et talentueux. Le mercenaire était heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes.

 

* * *

 

 

« Eh eh... dis 'camion'.

-Non.

-Allez !!! Dis-le ! Répète après moi : CA-MI-ON.

-Non.

-Rho Spidey, c'est pas difficile voyons !

-Tu veux bien laisser mes couilles tranquilles, merde ?! »

Deadpool fit la mou. Lui qui se trouvait jusqu'alors à l'envers, la tête au niveau de l'entrejambe de l'araignée, scène qui lui en rappelait étrangement une autre... il se laissa tomber au sol et se releva rapidement. Il aurait souhaité discuter davantage avec Spider-Man, malheureusement ce dernier se hâtait déjà de rejoindre la banque centrale à grands coups de _Pchit pchit_  ! Penaud, le mercenaire observait l'araignée – _son_ araignée – s'éloigner.

« _P'tain, d'où elle le sort son titre l'auteur ?_

-P't'et qu'on attirera Peter quand on sera 'Ryan' t'a l'heure ?

 **-Ouais, y a intérêt. Putain.**  »

Voyant que le plus jeune s'éloignait beaucoup trop vite à son goût, le mercenaire actionna sa ceinture et atterrit instantanément aux côtés de l'araignée qui, ayant cessé de courir, se cachait des policiers présents en haut d'un bâtiment et observait l'évolution de la situation.

« Il faut sortir les otages de cette situation. Tu m'entends ? »

Surpris, le mercenaire jeta des regards en tous sens, se demandant bien à qui l'araignée destinait ces mots. Cependant, il se rendit bien vite compte qu'ils n'étaient que deux... et que, pas conséquent, Spider-Man venait de lui parler. De lui-même. Bon, certes, pour lui demander en gros de ne pas blesser les employés de la banque et de les sortir vite fait bien fait de leur situation mais quand même !

« Yep, ça marche chef ! » répondit-il en un salut militaire, tout heureux que Peter lui ait demandé un service. « D'ailleurs, puisque tu engages la conversation, j'avais une blague cool à te raconter ! Tu connais celle de la péripatéticienne qui a la diarrhée quand elle... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa blague. Spider-Man venait de partir, tout simplement.

La bouche grande ouverte, Wade observa Peter s'engouffrer ni vu ni connu dans la banque, sans même lui avoir exposé le moindre plan d'attaque... ou de secours. C'était à voir.

« Merde, elle était vachement bonne pourtant !

_-C'est le cas de le dire..._

**-Et pour les deux, yep.**  »

Boudeur, le mercenaire se dirigea vers l'endroit où était passée l'araignée. De toutes manières, plus vite il avait terminé, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Et revoir Peter sous son apparence d'antan. Autant dire qu'il avait hâte.

 

* * *

 

 

Ils pensaient que cette mission serait simple... malheureusement, il s'était avéré que le cambrioleur ne s'appelait pas « Vautour » pour rien : il avait des ailes. Des putains d'ailes noires. Alors ce qui avait semblé n'être au départ qu'une mission pour secourir quelques personnels d'une banque et capturer un malfaiteur s'était transformé en putain de chasse à l'homme. Ou au Vautour, si vous préférez.

« Au piaf, j'dirai. » ajouta Wade, un doigt en l'air pour désigner ledit piaf.

Puis, il en tendit deux vers le ciel, fit semblant de viser pour donner un coup de feu imaginaire accompagné d'un _Pan !_ soufflé.

« Quoi ? » questionna rapidement Spider-Man, occupé à tisser ses toiles pour se rapprocher du haut des immeubles et, ainsi, tenter une fois de plus de rattraper le Vautour.

« Quarante-deux.

-Hein ?

-Bah quarante-deux. »

Vraisemblablement agacé, Spider-Man se tourna vers son coéquipier « obligé ».

« Arrête tes conneries, Wade ! On est occupé là, si tu ne l'as pas remarqué !

-Oh, tu n'as vraiment aucun humour ! Je disais « quarante-deux » car c'est la réponse à tout et que je me voyais mal t'expliquer que je ne te parlais pas à toi mais aux lecteurs et à l'auteur, t'vois le genre ? »

Si Peter Parker voyait le genre ? Absolument pas. Pas du tout. D'ailleurs, l'étudiant leva les yeux au ciel, poussa un profond soupir et se concentra de nouveau sur sa mission, très vite imité par Deadpool. Le mercenaire était irrité de ne pas parvenir à faire rire l'araignée... au moins, lorsqu'il avait son apparence de 'Ryan Reynolds', Peter n'était pas désagréable à ce point... certes, il ne riait pas tout le temps mais quand même !

« Pourquoi j't'énerve à ce point, sérieux ?! » s'exclama soudain le mercenaire d'une voix clairement agacée.

Il voyait bien que Spider-Man était agité et qu'il ne souhaitait pas discuter, vue la manière dont il fixait des yeux le Vautour, mais Wade ne s'en formalisa pas. Il en avait assez d'être toujours repoussé alors qu'il faisait tout pour essayer de se faire apprécier un minimum par son crush. Alors, à la limite, il pouvait comprendre qu'il puisse parfois être - un peu – ennuyant et énervant mais quand même ! Il sentait qu'il était le seul à faire des efforts et que, plus il courait après l'araignée, plus l'araignée s'éloignait de lui. Et il voulait mettre fin à ce fait.

« J'comprends pas, » poursuivit-il, toujours énervé. « J'essaie d'être un gentil nounours moi mais nan, faut toujours qu'tu sois désagréable et que...

-Wade, on va le perdre de vue et ce sera...

-D'ma faute ? Oui. Tout est toujours d'ma putain de faute. Bientôt tu vas me reprocher l'extinction des dinosaures. »

Surpris, l'étudiant se tourna vers le plus vieux, soudainement conscient de l'état d'énervement dans lequel se trouvait le mercenaire. Peter lui lança un regard inquiet, oubliant momentanément sa mission.

« Wade, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de...

-Eh bah si, c'est l'moment, qu'tu l'veuilles ou pas ! J'en ai assez de te courir après pour rien ! Tu t'en bats les couilles de moi. Littéralement. »

L'air inquiet de Spider-Man laissa place à un regard blessé. Autant dire que, pour le coup, le Vautour aurait très bien put se mettre à détruire le monde que les deux hommes n'auraient pas bougé le petit doigt pour l'en empêcher. Bon, en même temps, comme l'histoire n'était pas totalement pourrie, le Vautour restait en l'air, histoire de laisser du temps aux deux hommes de régler leurs différends (si si, j'vous assure !).

« La seule raison pour laquelle tu me 'cours après', comme tu dis, c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule alors non, merci bien !

-Te foutre de ta gueule ? Mais j'suis un gentil garçon moi, j'me fous pas de ta tronche ! »

Un regard blasé lui répondit, ce à quoi le mercenaire préféra répondre par un regard fuyant.

« Bon, ouais... » ajouta-t-il plus bas. « Peut-être que je me suis moqué de toi deux, trois fois... comme ce jour où tu t'es pris le pieds dans tes propres toiles... »

Le mercenaire partit dans son rire, ayant le sentiment de revivre l'instant, sous les yeux d'une araignée particulièrement gênée.

« N'empêche que ça ne m'dit pas pourquoi tu m'détestes.

-Je ne te déteste pas, Wade, » répondit Spider-Man dans un soupir.

Wade ignora la joie qu'il ressentait en entendant ces mots. Car si l'araignée lui avouait ne pas le détester, cela ne réglait pas non plus son problème. Aussi, il ajouta :

« Bah alors pourquoi j't'énerve tout le temps ? »

Spider-Man croisa les bras contre son torse et détourna le regard un instant. Il inspira profondément avant de répondre :

« Je... j'en sais rien.

-Nan, j'pense que t'sais. »

L'homme-araignée ignora le ton agressif de l'autre homme et se borna à hausser les épaules.

« Écoute Wade, c'est compliqué. Mais sois sûr que je ne te déteste pas. Ok ? »

Le mercenaire observa un long moment son vis-à-vis, se demandant s'il devait insister ou se contenter de ces maigres réponses pour le moment.

«  _Au moins, maint'nant on sait qu'il nous déteste pas._  »

Deadpool laissa échapper un petit soupir. Sa voix intérieure avait raison... il valait mieux qu'il laisse tomber quelque temps. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il avait le sentiment que l'araignée ne lui avait pas tout dit...

« MERDE ! »

La voix de l'étudiant sortit Deadpool de ses pensées. Il observa le plus vieux, se demandant quel problème il pourrait bien y avoir avant qu'une ampoule ne s'allume au-dessus de son crâne.

« L'est parti où le piaf ? »

 

* * *

 

 

Il était midi trente et Deadpool attendait patiemment devant la porte d'une maison où vivaient un certain Peter Parker et sa tante. Si, bien sûr, attendre patiemment signifiait sonner plusieurs fois d'affiler en trouvant la sonnerie tout à fait charmante.

L'étudiant lui avait dit la veille finir son examen à midi – il espérait d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas eu trop de mal, sachant qu'ils avaient tous les deux coursé le Vautour jusqu'à très tôt le matin – et il savait donc que le plus jeune était déjà rentré chez lui.

Enfin ça, il l'espérait.

En tous cas, il était toujours à s'amuser à appuyer plusieurs fois sur la sonnette, se réjouissant des charmants _Ding Dong !_ qu'il entendait. Et ce qui devait arriver... arriva. Il entendit nettement des bruits de pas puis, bientôt, une personne lui ouvrit et il se retrouva face à... tante May. Une tante May particulièrement énervée.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez ? » questionna-t-elle, peu avenante.

«  **Oula, cool la première rencontre !**  » siffla d'admiration l'une des voix intérieures de Deadpool.

« Euh... » fit-il, ne sachant pas ce qu'il serait approprié de dire à la vieille femme. Parce que s'il disait les premières choses qui lui passaient en tête, nul doute que leur début de relation ne se détériorait davantage...

« Oh Ryan, c'est toi ! »

Le soulagement envahit le mercenaire. Il était si heureux qu'il aurait bien secoué sa queue et tiré sa langue devant Peter, tel un chien heureux de revoir son maître, mais il doutait que ce genre de comportement soit vu d'un bon œil par la tante de l'étudiant.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est bien ton genre de sonner comme ça !

-C'est ton ami, Peter ?

-Oui tante May, je te présente Ryan. Ryan, je te présente ma tante »

Ledit Ryan fit un petit signe de la main, signe que la tante sembla se forcer à imiter. Malgré tout, elle était beaucoup moins sur la défensive qu'auparavant... le mercenaire était certain de pouvoir se faire pardonner de son comportement. Peut-être même qu'avec un peu d'efforts, il passerait pour un gars tout à fait normal.

_Libérée, délivrée, je ne mentirai plus jamaiiiis !_

Le mercenaire grimaça face au regard réprobateur de la vieille femme et à la mine amusée de l'étudiant. Il s'empressa de sortir son téléphone portable, remarqua que c'était la fouine qui l'appelait et éteignit l'appareil. Ça ne devrait pas être un appel important, après tout.

Mais en tous cas, niveau normalité, il repasserait peut-être, en fait...

 

* * *

 

 

« Wow, c'est supercalifragilisticexpidélicieux !

-Je vous remercie jeune homme. »

Peter cligna des yeux et observa tour à tour sa tante et son ami. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment ces deux-là avaient fini par cuisiner une pizza – avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de champignons – et avaient fini par sympathiser au point que la vieille femme semblât mieux comprendre les blagues de l'homme que Peter lui-même.

« Je pense quand même que ça aurait été encore plus supercalifragilisticexpidélicieux si on avait vidé tout la bouteille de Tabasco mais bon...

-Mais oui, c'est clair ! » fit Peter, moqueur.

« Tu fais de la congolexicomatisation toi maintenant ? »

L'étudiant cligna des yeux sous le regard amusé du plus vieux. Il ne savait pas ce que ce mot voulait dire et, au final... il ne préférait pas en demander la signification. Aussi, il préféra observer l'autre homme. Il regarda longuement le tee-shirt rouge sur lequel était imprimé la célèbre phrase « Élémentaire mon cher Watson » et il songea que cela pourrait être génial de voir Sherlock Holmes avec Ryan.

Se sentant observé, le mercenaire se tourna vers le jeune homme :

« Bah Pet', qu'est-ce qu'y a ? J'ai un truc sur la tronche ? »

Distraitement, et l'air vaguement inquiet, le plus vieux se passa une main sur son crâne, comme pour vérifier s'il avait encore ses cheveux, geste qui n'échappa pas à l'araignée qui fronça les sourcils.

« Non, j'étais juste en train de penser qu'on pourrait voir les Sherlock Holmes cet après-m' si tu veux, » fit-il en pointant du doigt le tee-shirt du plus vieux. « Et pour tes cheveux, tu ne vas pas les perdre, tu sais... » ajouta-t-il, à la fois amusé et intrigué.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le plus vieux faire de tels gestes et il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Ryan semblait s'inquiéter à ce point de son apparence. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était laid, après tout. C'était même tout le contraire.

« Oh, en fait j'ai jamais regardé Sherlock Holmes. Ce tee-shirt est un vieux cadeau... j'crois, » Ryan se gratta la tempe, les sourcils froncés, incapable de se souvenir du jour où il avait bien pu recevoir ce tee-shirt rouge. « Et puis bon, tu sais, j'peux très bien perdre mes cheveux d'un instant à l'autre ! »

Malgré le sourire de Wade et le visage à la fois amusé et blasé de Peter, le mercenaire songea que, en effet, ses cheveux disparaîtraient bientôt et que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

« En tous cas, je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré monsieur Reynolds, » fit la tante de l'étudiant, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

La femme se leva et entreprit de débarrasser la table, bientôt imitée par les deux jeunes hommes.

« Je vais vous laisser tranquilles cette après-midi. Soyez sages ! »

Le mercenaire hocha la tête à une vitesse hallucinante sous les yeux amusé du plus jeune et le rire de la vieille femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, tante May était partie.

Quelques minutes après, les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent devant la télévision, Wade lançant plusieurs blagues vaseuses sous les yeux à la fois rieurs et blasés du plus jeune.

 

* * *

 

 

Au final, ils ne regardèrent pas les Sherlock Holmes et préférèrent jouer aux jeux-vidéos du jeune Parker. Chacun avait sa manette dans la main et les rires et les coups d'épaules amicaux étaient rois dans le salon de la maison.

« Tu vas morfler ! » s'exclama Wade avant de mordiller la pointe de sa langue et de lancer une nouvelle attaque avec son personnage.

Celui de Peter esquiva habilement et le mercenaire ne tarda pas à prendre une sacrée raclée.

« Aaaaarg ! Tu m'as eu !!!

-Je connais toutes les tactiques de ce niveau en même temps... »

Wade fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le plus jeune, l'air mortellement sérieux.

« You know nothing, Peter Snow. »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et donna un léger coup dans l'épaule du mercenaire.

« T'es con.

-Ouais, j'sais. »

L'étudiant se laissa glisser sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux. Il nota le fait que ce dernier s'était tendu mais évita de faire une remarque, de peur de se faire rabrouer.

« Mais bon, j'aimerais quand même en savoir plus sur toi... »

Les yeux de Wade s'écarquillèrent tandis que la sonnette d'alarme sonnait dans son crâne et que ses voix intérieures hurlaient et couraient dans tous les sens. Oui. _Couraient_.

«  **Les gars, les gars, il est collé à nous !**

_-Il veut en savoir plus sur nous !_

**-Embrassons-le !**

_-French kiss !_

**-Sextape !**

_-Orgie !_

**-Sodomie !**

_-Ouiiiiiiiiii !_  »

Deadpool se faisait clairement violence pour ne pas sauter sur le plus jeune. Et notez que la préposition « sur » était facultative.

« Euh... je n'pense pas que tu veuilles me connaître. »

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Wade était sûr à cent pour cent que si Spider-Man le voyait sous son apparence deadpoolesque, il s'écarterait rapidement de lui. Il en était prêt à mettre sa main à couper... et ce même si elle repousserait relativement vite.

Peter releva son visage vers lui mais ne répondit pas. Quelque part, il devait sentir que même s'il insistait, le mercenaire ne lui dirait rien de plus.

« Oh, je n'avais pas fait gaffe à ta ceinture... »

Le mercenaire baissa son regard et observa la ceinture pokéball qui remplaçait son habituelle ceinture de téléportation.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour ne pas la remarquer avant. Elle est... imposante. »

Deadpool ne put qu’acquiescer vivement.

«  **Si tu savais ce qu'il y a d'autre d'imposant chez nous...** » fit l'une de ses voix dans son crâne.

« Pokémon, attrapez-les tous ! » chantonna le mercenaire avec un petit sourire.

Peter laissa échapper un rire et lui fit une pichenette sur le nez. Ils se sourirent, leurs visages dangereusement près... et Wade prit son courage à deux mains. Il avança ses lèvres vers celles de son vis-à-vis, craignant que l'auteur ne le coupe dans ce merveilleux moment... et, enfin, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de l'araignée. Immédiatement, le plus jeune entrouvrit sa bouche et répondit activement au baiser. Le mercenaire passa sa main droite sur la nuque et la caressa distraitement avant d'avancer davantage son visage, embrassant plus profondément le jeune homme. Très vite, leurs langues se mêlèrent. Tout était devenu plus calme dans le salon. Plus un rire, plus de blagues vaseuses... juste les bruits caractéristiques d'un baiser humide qui était réellement excitant. Cela aurait pu durer plus longtemps. Cela aurait même pu aller plus loin si...

 

* * *

 

 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Peter Parker se trouvait dans sa chambre, assis à son bureau, face à quelques équations différentielles. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Distraitement, il leva sa main et toucha du bout des doigts ses lèvres, l'air triste. Il culpabilisait. Il s'en voulait...

Son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre tandis que la scène du baiser ne cessait de faire des allers-venues dans son esprit. Il observa son téléphone portable de longues minutes, se demandant s'il devait oui ou non envoyer un message à Ryan Reynolds.

Prenant une bouffée de courage, il attrapa l'appareil et écrivit un rapide sms :

« On peut se voir demain ? Je pense que je te dois des explications... »

Ce soir-là, il n'eut aucune réponse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmh... oui... c'est fini pour ce chapitre xD  
> Ne m'en voulez pas, vous saurez le pourquoi du comment dans le prochain chapitre même si vous pouvez faire des suppositions (et je pense que vous trouverez rapidement ahah !)  
> En attendant, ne cherchez pas à me tuer. J'me casse en Russie voir ma famille maternelle (l'excuse de ouf ! ...bon, j'avoue, c'est faux xD)  
> Bref, sinon les mots/groupes de mots que je devais mettre sont ceux-ci : pokéball – phallus – pulluler – Wolverine – quarante-deux – You know nothing TRUC Snow – licornes – diarrhée – urètre – vautour – équation différentielle – libérée, délivrée – toutoutoutoutout de Darude Sandstorm – champignon – camion – yu-gi-oh – élémentaire mon cher Watson – Worgen – congolexicomatisation -péripatéticienne – Supercalifragilisticexpidélilicieux  
> Oui. Ça fait beaucoup xD  
> N'empêche, j'espère que cette suite vous à plu et je vous dis « à bientôt ! »  
> LOVE


	7. VII : L'apparence de Wade Wilson... ne fait pas de miracle.

Jour six sur sept.

La semaine serait bientôt terminée, et ça, Deadpool en était cruellement conscient.

Allongé en étoile dans son lit, les draps recouvrant à moitié son corps _parfaitement imparfait_ , le mercenaire déprimait. Et encore, c'était un doux euphémisme. Mais il faisait des bulles aussi. Avec sa salive. Car il était à mi-chemin entre la dépression et l'ennui. Et... ouais. Peut-être que les deux allaient de paire en fait.

« On s'est pris le râteau du siècle, les gars... »

Étrangement, même ses fidèles voix intérieures ne lui répondaient pas. Elles devaient sans doute faire des bulles, elles aussi... bien que faire des bulles dans le cerveau d'une personne ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Pas un bonne idée du tout, même. Mais allez expliquer ça à Deadpool et à ses voix... je doute que vous vous en sortiez indemne.

« Un râteau, Wade ? » fit l'auteur, les mots du mercenaire ayant enfin atteint son petit cerveau.

L'homme poussa un grognement et lâcha un pet, énervé, dans ses draps.

« Fais pas semblant d'pas comprendre, c'est à cause de toi toute cette merde !

 **-Ouais, en plus tu nous as menti avec le nom d'ton chapitre d'avant !**  »

Ouais bon, si les voix s'y mettaient aussi... Sur ce coup, l'auteur l'avait sans doute un peu mérité.

« Bon, on refait un flash-back alors ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah, les lecteurs doivent être complètement à la ramasse là...

-'tain, tu fais chier avec tes idées à la con !

-... »

Wade lâcha un soupir, agacé.

« Bon. Mais c'est pas pour toi. C'est pour ceux qui nous lisent... pour tes masochistes de lecteurs ! »

 

* * *

 

 

« Pokémon, attrapez-les tous ! » se mit à chanter le mercenaire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Peter Parker laissa échapper un rire et lui fit une pichenette sur le nez. Ils se sourirent, leurs visages dangereusement près... et Wade prit son courage à deux mains. Il avança ses lèvres vers celles de son vis-à-vis, craignant que l'auteur ne le coupe dans ce merveilleux moment... et, enfin, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de l'araignée. Immédiatement, le plus jeune entrouvrit sa bouche et répondit activement au baiser. Le mercenaire passa sa main droite sur la nuque et la caressa distraitement avant d'avancer davantage son visage, embrassant plus profondément le jeune homme. Très vite, leurs langues se mêlèrent. Tout était devenu plus calme dans le salon. Plus un rire, plus de blagues vaseuses... juste les bruits caractéristiques d'un baiser humide qui était réellement excitant. Cela aurait pu durer plus longtemps. Cela aurait même pu aller plus loin si...

Peter Parker se recula, mettant fin au baiser.

Un instant, le mercenaire resta immobile, les yeux clos, ne souhaitant pas ouvrir les yeux et désirant seulement rester là, sur le canapé, à s'imaginer embrasser encore l'araignée. Car, quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que le recul de l'étudiant était un putain de mauvais signe.

Mais, bientôt, la curiosité fut plus forte que tout, et Wade finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il croisa le regard gêné et peiné du plus jeune et grimaça. Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Il le _sentait_.

Après tout, rien n'avait été simple dans sa vie... alors pourquoi cela changerait-il ?

« Je suis désolé... »

Outch ! Les mots à ne surtout pas dire dans ce genre de situation... mais Peter l'avait fait. Il les avait dits, et sans doute les pensait-il. Sur le coup, Wade aurait largement préféré « C'était cool », « Bof », voire même « J'aimerais manger une banane. »

Ou un kiwi. Ou une pêche. C'est bon les pêches. Même si les citrons étaient mieux... et qu'il était certain que les lecteurs les préféreraient aux autres fruits.

Mais pas des excuses, surtout pas des excuses... ! Même un débutant savait que ça ne se faisait pas, bordel !

« ...pourquoi ? » questionna-t-il, tentant d'être calme alors qu'il souhaitait juste taper partout. Partout. Même un peu sur Peter... bon. Ok. Beaucoup. Il avait envie de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer comme un prunier... et franchement, le mercenaire lui-même ignorait ce qu'il avait avec les fruits, ce jour-là.

«  **T'es maso !**  » cria l'une de ses voix dans son crâne, bientôt imitée par sa consœur :

«  _Il va enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, ce con !_  »

Elles avaient sans doute raison... et l'étudiant ne semblait pas vouloir en parler non plus, vue l'air de plus en plus gêné qui se peignait sur son visage. Mais c'était sa faute. Il s'était laissé embrassé... et il devait maintenant faire face aux conséquences de ses actes... autrement dit, de son recul...

« Je... »

Wade releva le visage et lança un regard désespéré au plus jeune. En fait, il espérait vraiment que son regard ne soit pas 'désespéré', il aurait largement préféré un regard 'je-suis-un-gros-dur-très-drôle-et-je-ne-suis-absolument-pas-désespéré' mais... ouais. Il paraissait désespérément désespéré. Et ça craignait.

« Je suis désolé Ryan, c'est juste que...

-Que ? »

Il regrettait vraiment de lui avoir posé la question en fait.

Spider-Man détourna le regard et se recula davantage, mettant une grande distance entre lui et le plus vieux. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se sentir complètement rejeté.

« Et c'est ce que j'suis. Rejeté... » pensa-t-il, écœuré.

Il avait réellement pensé que retrouver son apparence de « l'avant Deadpool » lui permettrait de draguer Spider-Man. Il avait vraiment pensé que ça arrangerait sa vie mais, en fin de compte, il n'avait pu qu'effleurer le bonheur durant de trop courtes secondes.

«  _Au moins, on l'a eu c'foutu baiser..._ » fit, ironique, l'une de ses voix intérieures.

Et c'était vrai. Il l'avait eu... et c'était ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité au final, sauf que le pourquoi du comment n'avait jamais été décidé au préalable, n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant que l'araignée ne semblait pas encline à expliquer ce rejet, Deadpool poussa un énième soupir, se leva et s'avança vers la porte de la maison du jeune Parker. Il ne voulait pas rester un instant de plus dans la même pièce que Peter. Car, s'il y restait, il savait que soit il lui gueulerait dessus, sois il lui ferait l'amour de force (et oui, cela signifiait clairement qu'il le violerait !) et, l'un comme l'autre, il doutait que cela plaise à Spider-Man.

La mort dans l'âme, le mercenaire réduisit l'espace qui le séparait de la maudite porte. Il leva la main, prêt à l'ouvrir et à s'enfuir mais il suspendit son geste. S'il s'était trouvé dans un film, Peter Parker se serait levé, l'aurait appelé et lui aurait sauté dessus. Puis, il se serait excusé et l'aurait embrassé... Deadpool avait conscience de se trouver dans une fanfiction et non dans un putain de film. Et, de ce fait, il avait l'infime espoir que cela se passe comme dans les films romantiques, que Spider-Man le retiendrait... mais parfois, que ce soit dans la vie réelle ou dans la vie fictive, tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Parce que, sinon, jamais il n'aurait été transformé en testicule avec des dents. Jamais il ne serait devenu un immortel totalement imbaisable. Et jamais il n'aurait sauvé une maudite fée Clochette qui ne lui aurait, en retour, qu'offert qu'une maudite semaine, que sept jours de cadeau empoisonné.

Peter Parker ne le retint pas, et Wade Wilson partit.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, dans son appartement, camouflé sous ses draps, le mercenaire entendit son portable vibrer. Il se doutait que c'était un message de l'araignée mais, alors que la veille encore il se serait rué sur son téléphone, il se refusa tout simplement de lire le message que le plus jeune lui avait envoyé.

Ses voix intérieures avaient raison : ça ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

 

* * *

 

 

_**« On peut se voir demain ? Je pense que je te dois des explications... »** _

Cela avait été le message de Spidey et Deadpool n'était pas mécontent de ne pas l'avoir lu la veille. Les sourcils froncés, il se laissa retomber dans son lit.

Sixième jour.

Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il sortir, se trouver une nana ou un gars mignon avec qui baiser ou bien devait-il poireauter chez lui jusqu'au lendemain, attendre de retrouver sa fameuse figure deadpoolesque avant de sortir et de trouver un gars ou une nana qui accepterait de coucher avec lui ? Quoi qu'il en soit, dans toutes ces questions, Spider-Man n'apparaissait nulle part. Car, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le mercenaire n'avait pas envie de revoir le plus jeune... Cela ne servirait à rien et il en était cruellement conscient.

« Hors de question qu'je bousille mon temps pour ce gars ! » s'écria-t-il en se levant.

C'était décidé, ce jour-là, il sortirait, trouverait quelqu'un qu'il mettrait dans son lit et il passerait une journée géniale.

Géniale... elle devrait l'être, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal... ?

 

* * *

 

 

Amy ? Annie ? Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de son prénom. Elle avait dû le lui dire – non, c'était certain même – mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il l'avait zappé. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se balader dehors avec elle, son corps merveilleusement pressé contre le sien. Elle était plus jeune que lui, mais plus âgée que l'araignée. C'était bien. Ils ne devaient pas avoir de points communs et Deadpool était plutôt satisfait de son choix. Elle était grande, son corps svelte était parfaitement moulé dans une robe vraiment très courte mais ô combien sublime. Son décolleté révélait aux yeux de tous la naissance de ses seins et ses longues mèches brunes contrastaient avec sa peau d'albâtre. Elle avait un corps de rêve. Elle était parfaite. Et pourtant, Wade savait qu'il lui était difficile de se concentrer sur elle. La preuve : il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il n'avait qu'à la ramener chez lui, ou chez elle, ou même dans une ruelle (il n'était pas trop difficile, après tout !), puis faire ce qu'il avait à faire et continuer son chemin, ailleurs. De toutes manières, il avait senti que ce n'était pas le genre de jeune femme à chercher le prince charmant. Elle l'avait vu comme il l'avait vue : physiquement, ils s'étaient plu mais tous deux savaient que, une fois l'étreinte terminée, chacun continuerait sa propre voie.

Et c'était bien. C'était simple.

Mais voilà, tout ne se passait jamais comme il le fallait et Wade avait vraiment le sentiment d'être maudit.

Il était vingt-deux heures. Le mercenaire avait passé sa journée à aller dans des restaurants mexicains et à se promener de bar en bar et, lorsqu'il s'était fait plus tard, il était parti faire la tournée des boîtes, cherchant un ou une possible partenaire sexuel à se mettre sous la dent.

Dans tous les sens du terme.

Il avait trouvé cette jeune femme, ils s'étaient chauffés et avaient précipitamment quitté les lieux et ils se retrouvaient dehors, bras dessus bras dessous, à chercher l'endroit parfait pour tirer leur coup. Mais le sort semblant s'acharner sur eux, et plus particulièrement sur un certain Wade Wilson, ils croisèrent la route d'une autre personne. Et pas de n'importe qui, s'il vous plaît !

Non.

Peter Parker.

Peter Parker sur un banc, dehors, en plein milieu de la nuit et en parfait civil.

« Bordel de...

-Ryan ? »

Si l'un était parfaitement agacé par cette nouvelle rencontre, la voix de l'autre soulignait réellement sa surprise. Vraisemblablement, l'homme-araignée ne s'était pas attendu à croiser la route du mercenaire, cette nuit-là.

« Tu l'connais ? » questionna la charmante jeune femme.

Wade acquiesça, notant mentalement le regard agacé du plus jeune posé sur la brune.

«  _Bah faudrait savoir c'qu'il veut lui !_  » s'écria l'une de ses voix intérieures, et il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle.

« Peter ? Qu'est-ce que t'fais là ? » interrogea le plus vieux, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à la jeune femme.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question... » répondit l'araignée d'une voix fatiguée. « Tu n'as pas répondu à mon sms... et je suis simplement sorti prendre l'air.

-À vingt-deux heures ?

-Oui.

-Ça n'est pas ton genre. »

L'étudiant haussa les épaules.

« Bon, on y va ? » questionna Amy – ou Annie, ou quel que soit son nom – en se pressant contre le corps du mercenaire.

« Je ne savais pas que t'étais de ce genre-là... » nota Parker, s'attirant le regard des deux autres.

Deadpool ignorait bien ce que pouvait signifier le « ce genre-là » mais il avait comme le sentiment qu'il y avait de la rancune dans la voix du plus jeune. Il aurait dû se sentir fier de se venger. Il aurait dû... et pourtant, il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur l'araignée, se confondre en excuses et l'embrasser. De force, cela va de soi.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

« Bon, tu te bouges ou pas ? »

Le mercenaire sembla soudain reprendre conscience de la présence de la jeune femme. Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant plus lui-même ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment et la brune leva les yeux au ciel.

« Laisse tomber, » fit-elle en replaçant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. « J'me casse. Salut ! »

Aucun des deux hommes ne lui rendirent son salut mais la jeune femme n'en montra aucun signe de protestation, ni d'indignation. Pressée, elle était partie, sans doute à la recherche d'un autre homme. Elle était partie, tout simplement.

Comme Wade s'était enfui de chez l'araignée... et, comme lui, elle n'avait pas été retenue.

« Bon, bah bonne soirée, » fit Wade en adressant un vague geste de la main au plus jeune.

« Attends, Ryan ! »

Le mercenaire s'arrêta dans son geste. Il avait été retenu, finalement... peut-être que ça allait changer quelque chose ? Peut-être que Spider-Man, en l'embrassant la veille, avait simplement eu peur de ses sentiments et n'avait pas su comment réagir ?

Une lueur d'espoir dans le regard, le plus vieux se tourna vers l'étudiant.

« Ouaip ?

-Je dois t'expliquer, pour hier. Je te dois des explications... vraiment. »

Wade observa de longues secondes le visage coupable du plus jeune. Il voyait qu'il s'en voulait... et il avait envie d'entendre les raisons de l'étudiant. Même si ce n'était absolument pas ce dont il espérait. Même si ça risquait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Prenant la décision de rester, le mercenaire s'installa sur le banc, à côté du plus jeune.

Il attendit une longue minute que ce dernier s'explique, en vain. Le silence régnait... et le mercenaire détestait le silence.

« Bah alors ? »

Spider-Man grimaça et dodelina de la tête, comme s'il avait attendu l'intervention du plus vieux pour réagir.

« Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour hier, c'était déplacé et...

-Ouais ouais, j'ai compris ça. Mais donne-moi tes raisons maintenant. »

Il croisa le regard hésitant du plus jeune. L'étudiant prit une profonde inspiration avant de tout lâcher d'un trait :

« J'étais déprimé depuis quelque temps. Tu m'as fait pensé à une autre personne et... je me suis laissé embrasser. »

Aïe. Ça faisait mal.

« J'étais... qu'un substitut ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il releva son visage et croisa le regard réellement désolé de Peter. L'étudiant ne voulait pas mentir... et se refusait tout simplement de répondre. C'était cruel, mais le mercenaire préférait quelque part une vérité douloureuse plutôt qu'un joli mensonge.

Il avait déjà donné.

Deadpool grimaça.

« Ah. Donc t'aimes quelqu'un.

-...oui.

-Et il l'sait ? »

L'araignée détourna le regard et ses yeux se voilèrent. La réponse était informulée, mais elle n'en était pas moins claire.

«  **Y fait chier le môme ! Il peut pas tomber amoureux d'nous ? Au moins ça serait moins compliqué !**

 _-Et nous aussi, on pourrait kiffer quelqu'un d'autre..._  »

Wade ignora les voix dans son crâne. Tout était déjà assez compliqué pour en rajouter une couche... !

« Et... j'sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais... il est comment ?

-Oh... et bien... »

Leurs yeux se recroisèrent et Wade remarqua la nouvelle hésitation dans les yeux de l'araignée. Néanmoins, il fit de son mieux pour adopter une position désinvolte, feignant de ne pas être blessé par toute cette discussion.

« Il est... spécial.

-Ouais, c'est c'que disent tous ceux qui sont amoureux...

-Non, il l'est ! Vraiment... »

Le mercenaire fronça les sourcils. Plus attentif que jamais, il se concentra sur l'homme-araignée, ignorant le poids dans son estomac, ignorant sa jalousie qui lui broyait les entrailles. Il éprouvait un désir malsain de savoir qui était celui qui avait _osé_ lui _voler_ Peter Parker. Il devait le savoir...

« Il est un peu timbré mais, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il a toujours voulu m'aider. Il est égoïste, c'est sûr, mais il a un bon fond. Il est... génial.

-Je vois. »

En fait, non. Il ne voyait pas du tout. Il avait plutôt l'impression que ses yeux s'étaient voilés de colère...

« Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que... enfin... tu vois... » ajouta Spider-Man au bout d'un long moment, sortant le plus vieux de ses sombres pensées. « J'ai peur de sa réaction...

-Tu devrais lui dire.

-...tu penses ? Vraiment ? »

Wade opina derechef, incapable de répéter ces mots. Il savait qu'il poussait l'étudiant – le mec qu'il voulait, bordel ! - dans les bras d'un autre mais il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre.

Rien, sans doute. Parce que violer l'araignée ne semblait franchement pas être une bonne idée.

« Je lui dirai alors...

-Cool. »

Certain qu'il en avait entendu plus que nécessaire, le mercenaire se leva du banc. Il valait mieux qu'il parte... rester ne lui serait d'aucune aide.

« Bon, bah j'espère que ça se passera bien avec ce gars. Bonne continuation Pete !

-Eh, Ryan... »

Le mercenaire se tourna plus vite que prévu. Pour avoir espéré être retenu la veille par l'araignée voilà que cela se produisait deux fois. Cela aurait été mieux, si ça avait été pour l'embrasser.

«  _Au pire on l'embrasse, on le kidnappe, et on s'en fout d'son avis !_

 **-Il finira par développer un syndrome de Stockholm et tout s'ra réglé !**  »

Wade ignora les propositions réellement alléchantes de ses voix internes et attendit patiemment que le plus jeune se remette à parler.

« Ouais ? » s'enquit-il, n'appréciait vraiment pas l'atmosphère étrange qui les entourait.

« Tu ne le prends pas...mal ? »

S'il le prenait mal ? Mais pas du tout ! Il avait juste envie de faire exploser la Terre entière et de torturer toutes les créatures mignonnes qui croiseraient son chemin mais, à part ça, il ne le prenait pas mal du tout !

« Non non, ça va.

-Oh. Une seconde, j'ai cru que t'étais amoureux de moi... »

Deadpool leva les yeux au ciel avant de laisser un rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

« Moi ? Amoureux ? T'as vu ma gueule ? J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui pourrait tomber amoureux ? »

Spider-Man laissa échapper un rire à son tour, mais le sien manquait d'entrain et semblait... aussi faux que l'avait été celui du mercenaire.

« Bon, ça me rassure alors, » fit-il en se levant. « Je vais suivre ton conseil... il faudra bien que je lui dise ce que je ressens un jour, après tout. Je doute que ça me passe facilement, surtout que je le vois relativement assez souvent...

-Ah. Cool. Et il s'appelle comment, l'heureux élu ? »

Spider-Man grimaça mais ses yeux s'étaient adoucis. C'était touchant de voir que, en pensant à ce gars, les traits du visage de l'étudiant s'étaient détendus.

« Eh bien... »

Une nouvelle hésitation. Encore. Et, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, Deadpool espérait. Il espérait entendre un nom en particulier. Un nom qui sauverait toute cette situation merdique. Il espérait entendre son véritable prénom : Wade.

« Je.. Harry. Il s'appelle Harry. »

Et le monde du mercenaire s'effondra. Il releva le visage mais le sourire de Spider-Man était crispé. Sans doute avait-il remarqué l'air désespéré du plus vieux.

« Oh, j'vois, » répondit ce dernier d'une voix faussement joyeuse. « C'est un joli nom ça ! »

Un nouveau silence prit place et ils restèrent tous deux face à face, conscients que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Leur amitié et leur complicité finissaient aussi vite qu'elles avaient commencé... et c'était douloureux. Plus douloureux que Wade ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Bon, bah à plus alors !

-Ouais, bonne soirée ! »

Ils se regardèrent encore une longue seconde avant de se saluer. Puis, ils se détournèrent tous les deux en même temps, comme s'ils craignaient de ne pas pouvoir se quitter... et chacun prit son propre chemin.

Durant le trajet du retour, le mercenaire sortit son téléphone portable. Il observa longtemps le numéro de l'araignée et, une fois qu'il fut arrivé chez lui, qu'il eut mangé, qu'il fut propre et dans son lit, voyant qu'il ne recevait aucun message de la part de l'étudiant, il supprima le numéro de téléphone. Mais cela n'allégea en rien la douleur qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine...

Merde.

Spider-Man avait eu raison : il était tombé amoureux de lui.

Il était foutu.

 


	8. VIII : L'apparence de Wade Wilson... n'est qu'un mensonge.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai fait çaaaaa !!! »  
Les mains sur son crâne, en train de s'arracher les cheveux, Wade Wilson s'insultait de tous les noms qui lui passaient dans le crâne, aidé par ses fidèles voix...  
« Putain, c'gâchis !  
-On est vraiment trop con, p'tain ! »  
Il avait supprimé le numéro de téléphone de Peter Parker... et dire qu'il regrettait serait un bon gros euphémisme. Pas qu'il eût envie d'envoyer un sms ou d'appeler l'araignée – bon, ok, il l'aurait sans doute harcelé au final... - mais quand même ! Son numéro aurait pu lui être utile ! Tout le monde n'avait pas le numéro de téléphone de Spider-Man, après tout. Dans le pire des cas il aurait pu vendre l'information à quelques personnes pour se faire du fric. Dans le meilleur des cas, il aurait pu se taper des barres – au sens figuré, bien sûr... quoi que... - en appelant l'araignée en numéro masqué pour lui faire des farces mais... non. Il avait bel et bien supprimé le numéro de l'étudiant et il n'en restait plus aucune trace.  
Alors qu'il tirait sur une nouvelle mèche de ses – beaux, magnifiques et soyeux – cheveux, le mercenaire entendit une petite mélodie s'élever dans les airs. Interloqué, il chercha la source de ce bruit et ne tarda pas à se retrouver nez à... tête ? avec une toute petite chose. Une chose qu'il avait, une semaine plus tôt, sauvée. Une chose qui l'avait, au final, foutu dans un pétrin pas possible...  
« Ah nan Clochette, c'est pas l'moment là ! »  
La petite fée croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et observa le mercenaire qui venait de l'ignorer pour taper contre les murs et se secouer les mains en soufflant. Oui. Parce que taper dans les murs comme un fou, mine de rien, ça faisait un peu mal. Même avec un puissant pouvoir de régénération.  
« Aviez-vous décidé de refaire la décoration ? Si tel est le cas, vous auriez dû me le dire, » fit la petite fée, d'un ton de reproche. « J'aurais aisément pu vous aider sur ce point.  
-Ouais ouais, c'est ça ! » lâcha Wade d'un ton moqueur. « C'est sûr que j'aurais gâché mon seul vœu pour r'faire la déco au lieu de ça ! »  
D'un geste rageur, il désigna son corps et la fée l'observa un instant, décontenancée.  
« Je ne comprends pas... » fit-elle, pensive. « Je n'ai jamais dit que vous auriez le droit à un seul et unique vœu... ! Si vous aviez désiré que je vous aide également pour les murs, je l'aurais fait et...  
-QUOI ? »  
Une main puissante se referma sur la minuscule fée et cette dernière écarquilla les yeux face à la fureur du mercenaire.  
« TU AS DIT QUOI ?  
-...que je vous aurais aidé...?  
-NON ! AVANT ! »  
Clochette sembla réfléchir un instant en observant du coin de l’œil le visage de Deadpool. Parce que bon, même s'il lui avait sauvé la vie une semaine plus tôt, le fait qu'il la tienne enserrée dans l'une de ses mains, l'air particulièrement en colère, ne rassurait pas la minuscule fée.  
« Que je n'avais jamais dit que... vous auriez le droit à un seul vœu... ? »  
Deadpool leva les yeux au ciel et balança d'un coup la fée dans les airs. Cette dernière manqua de rentrer en collision avec le mur déjà maltraité et elle ne dut sa survie qu'à ses minuscules ailes qui, instinctivement, s'étaient mises à battre d'elles-mêmes.  
« T'veux dire que, si en plus j't'avais demandé d'me donner cette apparence, j'aurais pu te demander aussi de cuisiner des milliers de chimichangas, de me créer une licorne et de m'acheter plusieurs caleçons Hello Kitty ? »  
Aussitôt, la fée déglutit. Il lui semblait soudain beaucoup trop abscons de soutenir le regard enflammé du mercenaire mais elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard : elle était certaine que, si elle osait regarder ailleurs, l'homme sortirait une arme et la tuerait. Et elle n'avait pas envie de mourir. Vraiment pas. Pas du tout même !  
« Eh bien... » commença-t-elle d'un ton prudent... « je vous dois la vie... j'aurais réalisé tous vos désirs, bien entendu...  
-Des chimichangas.  
-...je vous demande pardon ?  
-Fais-moi des chimichangas. Maintenant. »  
Agacé, mais impatient de manger, Wade se laissa tomber dans son canapé et croisa les jambes sur la table basse face à lui... table basse légèrement encombrée par divers magasines, boîtes de pizza et boîtes de jeux-vidéo.  
Il attendit une longue minute, s'attendant à tout moment à sentir une délicieuse odeur de chimichangas mais, bientôt, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : la fée n'avait toujours pas bougé. Hormis ses ailes bien sûr. Parce que oui, si elle avait cessé de voler bah... elle serait tombée au sol.  
« Bah alors, tu t'grouilles ? » maugréa-t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
« Bordel, si on avait su avant on aurait pu demander graves de trucs !  
-Un harem de Spidey...  
-Oh oui... des Spidey multipliés...  
-Et des bons d'achat de Yaourt-land...  
-Tout pleins...  
-Han... des Spidey avec des yaourts...! »  
D'un revers de la main, Deadpool chassa la légère bave qui commençait à couler sur son menton. Parce que, mine de rien, il avait une réputation de mec sexy à tenir auprès de ses lecteurs... même si, techniquement, il ne le serait bientôt plus, sexy.  
« Eh bien... c'est impossible. »  
Les sourcils froncés, le mercenaire se tourna vers la fée, à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.  
« Comment ça, c'est pas possible ?  
-Eh bien, si, par aventure, un humain tel que vous venait à sauver une fée telle que moi, un contrat magique s'instaure, m'obligeant à répondre à tous vos désir durant une semaine. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais vous offrir que sept jours sous cette apparence et...  
-TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? »  
Wade Wilson était fâché. Très fâché. Son état aurait aisément pu être comparé à un volcan sur le point d'exploser et de détruire le monde tout entier. Et, à cet instant, nul doute que la fée Clochette s'imaginait bel et bien mourir.  
« ET TU NE POUVAIS PAS ME PREV'NIR AVANT, PEUT-ÊTRE ??? »  
La petite fée plaça ses mains sur son visage et se recula vivement, craignant véritablement pour sa vie.  
Le mercenaire l'observa un long moment, sa main dangereusement proche de l'un de ses flingues, avant de pousser un profond soupir.  
« Si j'te tue, j'garderai cette apparence ? »  
La petite fée, intimidée, observa à travers ses mains si elle était toujours en danger. Jugeant qu'elle n'avait, pour l'heure, par d'inquiétude à se faire pour son espérance de vie, Clochette se détendit et s'approcha davantage du mercenaire.  
« Désolée mais non... ce genre de vœu ne peut pas durer plus d'une semaine. C'est la durée choisie par la magie elle-même et je ne peux rien faire pour changer ce fait... »  
Un poids sembla tomber sur les épaules du mercenaire qui, en entendant cette nouvelle, s'affaissa.  
« Je vois... »  
Il détourna le regard et se réinstalla confortablement dans son canapé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de réfléchir à ce qu'il adviendrait de lui lorsque le sort prendrait fin... car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à le deviner.  
« Y m'reste combien d'temps ? »  
Sa question fit sursauter la fée, qui ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce qu'il lui pose des questions, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire.  
Il entendit un léger soupir et un petit sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres. S'il avait su qu'un jour la fée Clochette serait dans son appartement et lâcherait des petits soupirs...  
« Dit comme ça, c'est super tendancieux !  
-Mais grave ! »  
Deadpool soupira. Ses voix avaient raison, il pensait à des trucs vraiment étranges. Il valait mieux qu'il change ses pensées avant que ça ne dérape trop... mais comme ça dérapait souvent dans son crâne, il n'était sûr de rien, au final.  
« Il vous reste environ... »  
Il leva son regard, observant l'air gêné de la petite fée. Vraisemblablement, ce qu'elle allait lui dire n'allait sans doute pas lui plaire... !  
« … moins d'une heure. »  
Wow. Il ne s'attendait pas à aussi peu de temps. Sans doute allait-il devoir en profiter pour prendre quelques selfies pour qu'il ait des souvenirs de cette petite semaine...  
« Ok. T'peux partir ? J'voudrais en profiter pour toucher ma magnifique bite avec ma magnifique main. »  
Le visage de la fée se colora instantanément et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de disparaître par la fenêtre.  
Wade observa un instant ladite fenêtre avant de regarder son entrejambe. Il pesa le pour et le contre avant de hausser les épaules et de s'allonger de tout son long sur le canapé pour... ne rien faire. Il n'avait aucune envie de se toucher, ce qui était bien une première, tiens !  
Son téléphone portable vibra et le mercenaire se força à attraper le petit appareil qui se trouvait en équilibre sur la petite table. Il alluma l'écran... et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.  
« J'connais c'numéro, » fit-il, les yeux écarquillés.  
« Petey a changé d'avis ? Il nous préfère à Harry ? Et on fait des rimes ?  
-Putain, normal, on est méga sexy, merde ! »  
N'attendant pas un instant de plus, Wade ouvrit le message qu'il venait de recevoir...  
« Merci pour tes conseils d'hier, je vais lui parler maintenant. »  
...pour perdre son sourire.  
Le cœur serré, il plongea brutalement la tête dans l'accoudoir de son canapé et poussa un juron.  
« Merde, ça fait mal ! » siffla-t-il.  
Mais s'il y avait une chose de sûre, c'était que sa peine de cœur était plus douloureuse que son petit bleu qui allait presque instantanément disparaître...  
« Bon, faut voir l'bon côté des choses. On a son num'.  
-On pourra l'vendre à des fans. Ça nous f'ra des tunes... encore une rime. »  
Deadpool était plutôt heureux d'avoir ses voix : au moins, elles voyaient toujours le bon côté des choses. Même à cet instant, alors qu'il avait juste envie de s'exploser la tronche. Ah mais, d'ailleurs...  
Il attrapa son flingue le plus proche et le plaça sur son crâne. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enlever la sécurité puisque... bah il ne la mettait jamais, alors bon... !  
« C'pas comme si j'allais crever, » se dit-il à lui-même, d'une voix moqueuse. « Mais au moins, ça f'ra passer l'temps et j'arrêt'rai de penser à cette saleté d'araignée.  
-Comment ça, 'saleté d'araignée' ? »  
Sous la surprise, Wade sursauta et appuya sur la détente. Fort heureusement, ou malheureusement, la balle ne l'atteint pas et elle partie s'enfoncer dans l'un des murs abîmés de l'appartement.  
Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, il se tourna d'un bond pour faire face à un... Spider-Man tout aussi surpris. Ce dernier avait enlevé son masque et observait, les yeux grands ouverts, celui qu'il avait appris à connaître comme étant « Ryan Reynolds ».  
« Ryan... ? » fit-il d'une voix anormalement aiguë. « Tu allais te... suicider ?? »  
Ledit Ryan ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop choqué par la vision du plus jeune. Peut-être rêvait-il ? ...ouais. C'était la seule possibilité qu'il voyait.  
« T'es genre vraiment là ? Genre vraiment vraiment vraiment ? »  
En état de choc, le plus jeune l'observa. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises. Vraisemblablement, il semblait incapable de dire la moindre parole. Pourtant, au bout d'un long moment, il questionna :  
« Ryan... qu'est-ce que tu fous chez... Wade... ? »  
Le cœur du mercenaire sembla rater un battement. Face à lui, à peine avait-il posé sa question qu'une étincelle de compréhension s'alluma dans les prunelles de l'araignée.  
« Non... » fit ce dernier, l'air trahi. « Non c'est... non. Pas possible.  
-Peter...?  
-Attends. T'es Wade ? Wade Wilson ? Deadpool ? »  
Le mercenaire grimaça. Vue la tête de l'araignée, la discussion – si discussion il y avait – qui allait suivre n'allait sans doute pas être des plus calmes. Remarquant que l'étudiant était toujours immobile au beau milieu de la pièce, les yeux écarquillés et l'air plus trahi que jamais, Wade décida de prendre les devants.  
« Ouais, c'est moi, Deadpool. »  
Cette réponse sembla faire l'effet d'une douche froide sur Spider-Man. À l'instant-même où il avait prononcé ces quelques mots, l'araignée avait sursauté et reculé d'un bon pas.  
« Mais... tu m'as menti ?... pourquoi... ? »  
En voyant Spider-Man s'éloigner davantage, Deadpool ne put s'empêcher de faire un geste vers le plus jeune, paniqué et effrayé à l'idée de le voir s'enfuir en moins d'une seconde.  
« Je... j'avais peur que tu me reconnaisses... j'ai choisi un faux nom et...  
-Mais pourquoi m'avoir menti, bordel ? »  
Le mercenaire observa un long moment le visage pâle de l'araignée. L'étudiant semblait aller mal...  
« Tu n'étais pas censé te déclarer à Harry, là ? » questionna finalement le mercenaire en détournant les yeux, ne souhaitant pas réellement s'expliquer sur ses mensonges.  
« Harry... ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans... »  
Les yeux de Spider-Man s'écarquillèrent davantage et ses joues se mirent à rougir instantanément, contrastant étonnamment avec la pâleur que son visage arborait encore quelques secondes auparavant.  
« Bah... t'es pas censé l'aimer ? » s'enquit Deadpool, la voix pleine d'espoir malgré le malaise évident de la situation.  
Ce fut au tour de Spider-Man de détourner le regard.  
« Je... je ne voulais pas donner le nom de... enfin... j'ai dit le premier nom qui m'était venu à l'esprit pour ne pas... »  
Le plus jeune se tut soudain et releva son visage pour lancer un regard noir en direction du plus vieux.  
« Attends. Pendant tout ce temps tu m'as menti... ? Tu t'es moqué de moi... ?  
-J'me suis pas moqué de toi, je...  
-AH NON ! Ne continue pas de me mentir ! » s'écria soudain Peter, les poings serrés. « Merde, » cracha-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse. « Quand j'pense que j'avais des doutes... ta voix merde ! C'était la même que... que la tienne ! »  
Deadpool faillit sortir une bonne grosse blague vaseuse sur sa voix mais Spider-Man l'en empêcha :  
« Putain, j'suis vraiment con ! Pendant tout ce temps j'ai cru que je me faisais des idées, que je voyais des choses là où il n'y avait rien et... »  
L'étudiant se passa une main lasse sur le visage, l'air soudainement fatigué.  
« J'en reviens pas... » souffla-t-il. « Pendant tout ce temps... j'ai espéré que... et en fait... »  
Il releva son visage et son regard blessé rencontra celui, perdu, du plus vieux.  
« Attends, » fit ce dernier, ne comprenant plus vraiment la situation qui lui semblait beaucoup trop belle pour être réelle. « T'aimes pas Harry ?  
-C'est mon meilleur ami !  
-Mais alors t'aimes qui ?? »  
Les yeux plantés dans ceux du plus jeune, Deadpool espérait. Il espérait une fois encore un retournement de situation, une nouvelle scène de baiser où le plus jeune lui avouerait son amour éternel. Il espérait. Vraiment. Alors... allait-il une fois de plus être déçu ou... ?  
« Merde Wade, » fit Spider-Man, et le mercenaire s'étonna d'entendre autant d'injures de la bouche du plus jeune. « T'es vraiment con ! »  
Deadpool, sous la surprise, ne réagit pas lorsque Peter Parker s'avança rapidement et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. La situation était tellement surréaliste qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Par contre, il savait quoi faire !  
À la hâte, il plaça sa main droite sur la nuque de l'étudiant et sa main gauche dans le creux des reins de Spider-Man afin de le presser contre lui. Le plus jeune laissa échapper un gémissement, surpris, mais Wade l'empêcha d’émettre le moindre autre son en lui rendant avec fièvre son baiser. Durant une longue minute, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, se mordillant les lèvres, leurs langues se rencontrant et approfondissant le baiser. Excité et ne croyant qu'à peine à sa chance, le mercenaire en profita pour poser sa main gauche sur les fesses du plus jeune. Ce dernier se recula soudain et fronça les sourcils.  
« Ah non ! » s'exclama Deadpool. « Tu ne vas pas fuir encore une fois, hein ? »  
Peter prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expulser tout l'air de ses poumons. Il secoua légèrement sa tête et un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.  
« Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'une sérieuse discussion mais... non. Je ne compte pas fuir ! Je compte même plutôt rester, si tu me le permets...  
-Parfait ! »  
Plus que heureux, Deadpool envoya une petite pichenette sur le nez de son araignée – son petit-ami ? Rien n'était officiel pour le moment mais, selon lui, c'était bien parti pour qu'il le devienne - faisant agrandir le sourire du plus jeune.  
Wade laissa échapper un rire. Il se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Sur le coup, tous ses problèmes semblaient avoir disparu. Heureux, il plaça l'une de ses mains sur la joue de l'étudiant et baissa son visage, à dessein d'initier un nouveau baiser. Il observa avec délice les yeux du plus jeunes se refermer doucement, ses lèvres s'étirer en un doux sourire lorsque, soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
« Wade ??! »  
Merde. Deadpool n'aimait vraiment pas ce ton paniqué.  
« Quoi ? »  
Il croisa les yeux de l'étudiant et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.  
« Non... ! »  
Paniqué, il palpa son visage. Il passa l'une de ses mains sur son crâne et remarqua avec horreur que ses cheveux tombaient. Petit à petit, sa peau semblait changer d'aspect.  
Il était en train de redevenir Deadpool. Le Deadpool au visage et au corps ravagés. Le Deadpool qu'il était, une semaine plus tôt.  
« Merde !  
-Wade ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
Le mercenaire croisa les yeux paniqués de l'araignée et sa gorge se serra. Spider-Man s'inquiétait pour lui... il devait sans doute penser qu'il était attaqué par quelque chose et...  
« C'est normal ! » répondit-il rapidement avant d'attraper le bras du plus jeune.  
« Normal ? Mais ce n'est absolument pas normal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!  
-NE ME REGARDE PAS ! »  
Mais Spider-Man le regarda, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Le cœur de Wade rata un battement et, d'un geste, il attrapa le plus jeune, ouvrit la porte de son appartement et fit sortir l'araignée.  
« Wade, je...  
-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je t'expliquerai, tout ce que tu veux mais...  
-NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ? » cria soudain la vieille voisine de palier, énervée. « IL Y A DES HONNÊTES GENS QUI AIMERAIENT DORMIR ! »  
Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux et, alors que l'étudiant fixait la porte de la vieille femme avec surprise, Wade en profita pour fermer sa porte. À clé.  
« Wade ! » entendit-il l'étudiant l'appeler. « Wade, ouvre la porte ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! WADE !  
-SILENCE BANDE DE RACAILLES ! JE VAIS APPELER LA POLICE ! » s'écria une nouvelle fois la femme.  
Agacé, Deadpool entrouvrit la porte et, tout en empêchant l'araignée de rentrer, il camoufla son visage.  
« J'ai repris mon apparence normal.  
-... quoi ?  
-Tu m'as bien compris. »  
Seul le silence lui répondit. Sans doute Peter Parker avait-il trop d'informations à assimiler pour le coup et Wade s'en voulait un peu. Mais ce qu'il craignait davantage, c'était que le plus jeune ne veuille plus de lui, maintenant qu'il avait vu sa véritable apparence.  
« Wade...  
-Pas ce soir. Juste... Réfléchis de ton côté. Reviens me voir quand t'auras digéré... tout ça. »  
Et que t'auras pesé le pour et le contre de te mettre en couple avec un gars comme moi, pensa-t-il, amer.  
Et, sans un mot de plus, il ferma la porte. À quelques mètres de lui, au sol, ses cheveux traînaient, seul vestige de cette ancienne apparence qu'il avait retrouvée durant sept jours. Mais c'était fini, il était redevenu le Wade Wilson deadpoolesque et il refusait de se regarder dans son miroir.  
« Merde, on n'a pas eu l'temps d'se prendre en selfie ! » ronchonna l'une de ses voix intérieures.  
« On peut p't'être ramasser nos cheveux et faire une perruque... » rajouta l'autre, songeuse.  
Ce ne fut que trente minute plus tard qu'il entendit, de l'autre côté de la porte, Spider-Man se lever et partir. Il plia ses jambes et les colla contre son torse. Désespéré, il plongea son visage dans ses bras. Il espérait vraiment que Peter Parker le veuille toujours après toutes ces révélations... mais, au fond de lui, il doutait. Et si Spider-Man refusait de le revoir... ?  
« Bah, j'ne peux qu'attendre. » se dit-il à voix haute, sa voix étant étouffée par ses bras.  
Oui. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Et il espérait que l'attente ne serait pas trop longue... !


	9. VIII : L'apparence de Wade Wilson... n'est qu'un mensonge.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai fait çaaaaa !!! »  
Les mains sur son crâne, en train de s'arracher les cheveux, Wade Wilson s'insultait de tous les noms qui lui passaient dans le crâne, aidé par ses fidèles voix...  
« Putain, c'gâchis !  
-On est vraiment trop con, p'tain ! »  
Il avait supprimé le numéro de téléphone de Peter Parker... et dire qu'il regrettait serait un bon gros euphémisme. Pas qu'il eût envie d'envoyer un sms ou d'appeler l'araignée – bon, ok, il l'aurait sans doute harcelé au final... - mais quand même ! Son numéro aurait pu lui être utile ! Tout le monde n'avait pas le numéro de téléphone de Spider-Man, après tout. Dans le pire des cas il aurait pu vendre l'information à quelques personnes pour se faire du fric. Dans le meilleur des cas, il aurait pu se taper des barres – au sens figuré, bien sûr... quoi que... - en appelant l'araignée en numéro masqué pour lui faire des farces mais... non. Il avait bel et bien supprimé le numéro de l'étudiant et il n'en restait plus aucune trace.  
Alors qu'il tirait sur une nouvelle mèche de ses – beaux, magnifiques et soyeux – cheveux, le mercenaire entendit une petite mélodie s'élever dans les airs. Interloqué, il chercha la source de ce bruit et ne tarda pas à se retrouver nez à... tête ? avec une toute petite chose. Une chose qu'il avait, une semaine plus tôt, sauvée. Une chose qui l'avait, au final, foutu dans un pétrin pas possible...  
« Ah nan Clochette, c'est pas l'moment là ! »  
La petite fée croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et observa le mercenaire qui venait de l'ignorer pour taper contre les murs et se secouer les mains en soufflant. Oui. Parce que taper dans les murs comme un fou, mine de rien, ça faisait un peu mal. Même avec un puissant pouvoir de régénération.  
« Aviez-vous décidé de refaire la décoration ? Si tel est le cas, vous auriez dû me le dire, » fit la petite fée, d'un ton de reproche. « J'aurais aisément pu vous aider sur ce point.  
-Ouais ouais, c'est ça ! » lâcha Wade d'un ton moqueur. « C'est sûr que j'aurais gâché mon seul vœu pour r'faire la déco au lieu de ça ! »  
D'un geste rageur, il désigna son corps et la fée l'observa un instant, décontenancée.  
« Je ne comprends pas... » fit-elle, pensive. « Je n'ai jamais dit que vous auriez le droit à un seul et unique vœu... ! Si vous aviez désiré que je vous aide également pour les murs, je l'aurais fait et...  
-QUOI ? »  
Une main puissante se referma sur la minuscule fée et cette dernière écarquilla les yeux face à la fureur du mercenaire.  
« TU AS DIT QUOI ?  
-...que je vous aurais aidé...?  
-NON ! AVANT ! »  
Clochette sembla réfléchir un instant en observant du coin de l’œil le visage de Deadpool. Parce que bon, même s'il lui avait sauvé la vie une semaine plus tôt, le fait qu'il la tienne enserrée dans l'une de ses mains, l'air particulièrement en colère, ne rassurait pas la minuscule fée.  
« Que je n'avais jamais dit que... vous auriez le droit à un seul vœu... ? »  
Deadpool leva les yeux au ciel et balança d'un coup la fée dans les airs. Cette dernière manqua de rentrer en collision avec le mur déjà maltraité et elle ne dut sa survie qu'à ses minuscules ailes qui, instinctivement, s'étaient mises à battre d'elles-mêmes.  
« T'veux dire que, si en plus j't'avais demandé d'me donner cette apparence, j'aurais pu te demander aussi de cuisiner des milliers de chimichangas, de me créer une licorne et de m'acheter plusieurs caleçons Hello Kitty ? »  
Aussitôt, la fée déglutit. Il lui semblait soudain beaucoup trop abscons de soutenir le regard enflammé du mercenaire mais elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard : elle était certaine que, si elle osait regarder ailleurs, l'homme sortirait une arme et la tuerait. Et elle n'avait pas envie de mourir. Vraiment pas. Pas du tout même !  
« Eh bien... » commença-t-elle d'un ton prudent... « je vous dois la vie... j'aurais réalisé tous vos désirs, bien entendu...  
-Des chimichangas.  
-...je vous demande pardon ?  
-Fais-moi des chimichangas. Maintenant. »  
Agacé, mais impatient de manger, Wade se laissa tomber dans son canapé et croisa les jambes sur la table basse face à lui... table basse légèrement encombrée par divers magasines, boîtes de pizza et boîtes de jeux-vidéo.  
Il attendit une longue minute, s'attendant à tout moment à sentir une délicieuse odeur de chimichangas mais, bientôt, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : la fée n'avait toujours pas bougé. Hormis ses ailes bien sûr. Parce que oui, si elle avait cessé de voler bah... elle serait tombée au sol.  
« Bah alors, tu t'grouilles ? » maugréa-t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
« Bordel, si on avait su avant on aurait pu demander graves de trucs !  
-Un harem de Spidey...  
-Oh oui... des Spidey multipliés...  
-Et des bons d'achat de Yaourt-land...  
-Tout pleins...  
-Han... des Spidey avec des yaourts...! »  
D'un revers de la main, Deadpool chassa la légère bave qui commençait à couler sur son menton. Parce que, mine de rien, il avait une réputation de mec sexy à tenir auprès de ses lecteurs... même si, techniquement, il ne le serait bientôt plus, sexy.  
« Eh bien... c'est impossible. »  
Les sourcils froncés, le mercenaire se tourna vers la fée, à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.  
« Comment ça, c'est pas possible ?  
-Eh bien, si, par aventure, un humain tel que vous venait à sauver une fée telle que moi, un contrat magique s'instaure, m'obligeant à répondre à tous vos désir durant une semaine. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais vous offrir que sept jours sous cette apparence et...  
-TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? »  
Wade Wilson était fâché. Très fâché. Son état aurait aisément pu être comparé à un volcan sur le point d'exploser et de détruire le monde tout entier. Et, à cet instant, nul doute que la fée Clochette s'imaginait bel et bien mourir.  
« ET TU NE POUVAIS PAS ME PREV'NIR AVANT, PEUT-ÊTRE ??? »  
La petite fée plaça ses mains sur son visage et se recula vivement, craignant véritablement pour sa vie.  
Le mercenaire l'observa un long moment, sa main dangereusement proche de l'un de ses flingues, avant de pousser un profond soupir.  
« Si j'te tue, j'garderai cette apparence ? »  
La petite fée, intimidée, observa à travers ses mains si elle était toujours en danger. Jugeant qu'elle n'avait, pour l'heure, par d'inquiétude à se faire pour son espérance de vie, Clochette se détendit et s'approcha davantage du mercenaire.  
« Désolée mais non... ce genre de vœu ne peut pas durer plus d'une semaine. C'est la durée choisie par la magie elle-même et je ne peux rien faire pour changer ce fait... »  
Un poids sembla tomber sur les épaules du mercenaire qui, en entendant cette nouvelle, s'affaissa.  
« Je vois... »  
Il détourna le regard et se réinstalla confortablement dans son canapé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de réfléchir à ce qu'il adviendrait de lui lorsque le sort prendrait fin... car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à le deviner.  
« Y m'reste combien d'temps ? »  
Sa question fit sursauter la fée, qui ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce qu'il lui pose des questions, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire.  
Il entendit un léger soupir et un petit sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres. S'il avait su qu'un jour la fée Clochette serait dans son appartement et lâcherait des petits soupirs...  
« Dit comme ça, c'est super tendancieux !  
-Mais grave ! »  
Deadpool soupira. Ses voix avaient raison, il pensait à des trucs vraiment étranges. Il valait mieux qu'il change ses pensées avant que ça ne dérape trop... mais comme ça dérapait souvent dans son crâne, il n'était sûr de rien, au final.  
« Il vous reste environ... »  
Il leva son regard, observant l'air gêné de la petite fée. Vraisemblablement, ce qu'elle allait lui dire n'allait sans doute pas lui plaire... !  
« … moins d'une heure. »  
Wow. Il ne s'attendait pas à aussi peu de temps. Sans doute allait-il devoir en profiter pour prendre quelques selfies pour qu'il ait des souvenirs de cette petite semaine...  
« Ok. T'peux partir ? J'voudrais en profiter pour toucher ma magnifique bite avec ma magnifique main. »  
Le visage de la fée se colora instantanément et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de disparaître par la fenêtre.  
Wade observa un instant ladite fenêtre avant de regarder son entrejambe. Il pesa le pour et le contre avant de hausser les épaules et de s'allonger de tout son long sur le canapé pour... ne rien faire. Il n'avait aucune envie de se toucher, ce qui était bien une première, tiens !  
Son téléphone portable vibra et le mercenaire se força à attraper le petit appareil qui se trouvait en équilibre sur la petite table. Il alluma l'écran... et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.  
« J'connais c'numéro, » fit-il, les yeux écarquillés.  
« Petey a changé d'avis ? Il nous préfère à Harry ? Et on fait des rimes ?  
-Putain, normal, on est méga sexy, merde ! »  
N'attendant pas un instant de plus, Wade ouvrit le message qu'il venait de recevoir...  
« Merci pour tes conseils d'hier, je vais lui parler maintenant. »  
...pour perdre son sourire.  
Le cœur serré, il plongea brutalement la tête dans l'accoudoir de son canapé et poussa un juron.  
« Merde, ça fait mal ! » siffla-t-il.  
Mais s'il y avait une chose de sûre, c'était que sa peine de cœur était plus douloureuse que son petit bleu qui allait presque instantanément disparaître...  
« Bon, faut voir l'bon côté des choses. On a son num'.  
-On pourra l'vendre à des fans. Ça nous f'ra des tunes... encore une rime. »  
Deadpool était plutôt heureux d'avoir ses voix : au moins, elles voyaient toujours le bon côté des choses. Même à cet instant, alors qu'il avait juste envie de s'exploser la tronche. Ah mais, d'ailleurs...  
Il attrapa son flingue le plus proche et le plaça sur son crâne. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enlever la sécurité puisque... bah il ne la mettait jamais, alors bon... !  
« C'pas comme si j'allais crever, » se dit-il à lui-même, d'une voix moqueuse. « Mais au moins, ça f'ra passer l'temps et j'arrêt'rai de penser à cette saleté d'araignée.  
-Comment ça, 'saleté d'araignée' ? »  
Sous la surprise, Wade sursauta et appuya sur la détente. Fort heureusement, ou malheureusement, la balle ne l'atteint pas et elle partie s'enfoncer dans l'un des murs abîmés de l'appartement.  
Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, il se tourna d'un bond pour faire face à un... Spider-Man tout aussi surpris. Ce dernier avait enlevé son masque et observait, les yeux grands ouverts, celui qu'il avait appris à connaître comme étant « Ryan Reynolds ».  
« Ryan... ? » fit-il d'une voix anormalement aiguë. « Tu allais te... suicider ?? »  
Ledit Ryan ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop choqué par la vision du plus jeune. Peut-être rêvait-il ? ...ouais. C'était la seule possibilité qu'il voyait.  
« T'es genre vraiment là ? Genre vraiment vraiment vraiment ? »  
En état de choc, le plus jeune l'observa. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises. Vraisemblablement, il semblait incapable de dire la moindre parole. Pourtant, au bout d'un long moment, il questionna :  
« Ryan... qu'est-ce que tu fous chez... Wade... ? »  
Le cœur du mercenaire sembla rater un battement. Face à lui, à peine avait-il posé sa question qu'une étincelle de compréhension s'alluma dans les prunelles de l'araignée.  
« Non... » fit ce dernier, l'air trahi. « Non c'est... non. Pas possible.  
-Peter...?  
-Attends. T'es Wade ? Wade Wilson ? Deadpool ? »  
Le mercenaire grimaça. Vue la tête de l'araignée, la discussion – si discussion il y avait – qui allait suivre n'allait sans doute pas être des plus calmes. Remarquant que l'étudiant était toujours immobile au beau milieu de la pièce, les yeux écarquillés et l'air plus trahi que jamais, Wade décida de prendre les devants.  
« Ouais, c'est moi, Deadpool. »  
Cette réponse sembla faire l'effet d'une douche froide sur Spider-Man. À l'instant-même où il avait prononcé ces quelques mots, l'araignée avait sursauté et reculé d'un bon pas.  
« Mais... tu m'as menti ?... pourquoi... ? »  
En voyant Spider-Man s'éloigner davantage, Deadpool ne put s'empêcher de faire un geste vers le plus jeune, paniqué et effrayé à l'idée de le voir s'enfuir en moins d'une seconde.  
« Je... j'avais peur que tu me reconnaisses... j'ai choisi un faux nom et...  
-Mais pourquoi m'avoir menti, bordel ? »  
Le mercenaire observa un long moment le visage pâle de l'araignée. L'étudiant semblait aller mal...  
« Tu n'étais pas censé te déclarer à Harry, là ? » questionna finalement le mercenaire en détournant les yeux, ne souhaitant pas réellement s'expliquer sur ses mensonges.  
« Harry... ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans... »  
Les yeux de Spider-Man s'écarquillèrent davantage et ses joues se mirent à rougir instantanément, contrastant étonnamment avec la pâleur que son visage arborait encore quelques secondes auparavant.  
« Bah... t'es pas censé l'aimer ? » s'enquit Deadpool, la voix pleine d'espoir malgré le malaise évident de la situation.  
Ce fut au tour de Spider-Man de détourner le regard.  
« Je... je ne voulais pas donner le nom de... enfin... j'ai dit le premier nom qui m'était venu à l'esprit pour ne pas... »  
Le plus jeune se tut soudain et releva son visage pour lancer un regard noir en direction du plus vieux.  
« Attends. Pendant tout ce temps tu m'as menti... ? Tu t'es moqué de moi... ?  
-J'me suis pas moqué de toi, je...  
-AH NON ! Ne continue pas de me mentir ! » s'écria soudain Peter, les poings serrés. « Merde, » cracha-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse. « Quand j'pense que j'avais des doutes... ta voix merde ! C'était la même que... que la tienne ! »  
Deadpool faillit sortir une bonne grosse blague vaseuse sur sa voix mais Spider-Man l'en empêcha :  
« Putain, j'suis vraiment con ! Pendant tout ce temps j'ai cru que je me faisais des idées, que je voyais des choses là où il n'y avait rien et... »  
L'étudiant se passa une main lasse sur le visage, l'air soudainement fatigué.  
« J'en reviens pas... » souffla-t-il. « Pendant tout ce temps... j'ai espéré que... et en fait... »  
Il releva son visage et son regard blessé rencontra celui, perdu, du plus vieux.  
« Attends, » fit ce dernier, ne comprenant plus vraiment la situation qui lui semblait beaucoup trop belle pour être réelle. « T'aimes pas Harry ?  
-C'est mon meilleur ami !  
-Mais alors t'aimes qui ?? »  
Les yeux plantés dans ceux du plus jeune, Deadpool espérait. Il espérait une fois encore un retournement de situation, une nouvelle scène de baiser où le plus jeune lui avouerait son amour éternel. Il espérait. Vraiment. Alors... allait-il une fois de plus être déçu ou... ?  
« Merde Wade, » fit Spider-Man, et le mercenaire s'étonna d'entendre autant d'injures de la bouche du plus jeune. « T'es vraiment con ! »  
Deadpool, sous la surprise, ne réagit pas lorsque Peter Parker s'avança rapidement et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. La situation était tellement surréaliste qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Par contre, il savait quoi faire !  
À la hâte, il plaça sa main droite sur la nuque de l'étudiant et sa main gauche dans le creux des reins de Spider-Man afin de le presser contre lui. Le plus jeune laissa échapper un gémissement, surpris, mais Wade l'empêcha d’émettre le moindre autre son en lui rendant avec fièvre son baiser. Durant une longue minute, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, se mordillant les lèvres, leurs langues se rencontrant et approfondissant le baiser. Excité et ne croyant qu'à peine à sa chance, le mercenaire en profita pour poser sa main gauche sur les fesses du plus jeune. Ce dernier se recula soudain et fronça les sourcils.  
« Ah non ! » s'exclama Deadpool. « Tu ne vas pas fuir encore une fois, hein ? »  
Peter prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expulser tout l'air de ses poumons. Il secoua légèrement sa tête et un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.  
« Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'une sérieuse discussion mais... non. Je ne compte pas fuir ! Je compte même plutôt rester, si tu me le permets...  
-Parfait ! »  
Plus que heureux, Deadpool envoya une petite pichenette sur le nez de son araignée – son petit-ami ? Rien n'était officiel pour le moment mais, selon lui, c'était bien parti pour qu'il le devienne - faisant agrandir le sourire du plus jeune.  
Wade laissa échapper un rire. Il se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Sur le coup, tous ses problèmes semblaient avoir disparu. Heureux, il plaça l'une de ses mains sur la joue de l'étudiant et baissa son visage, à dessein d'initier un nouveau baiser. Il observa avec délice les yeux du plus jeunes se refermer doucement, ses lèvres s'étirer en un doux sourire lorsque, soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
« Wade ??! »  
Merde. Deadpool n'aimait vraiment pas ce ton paniqué.  
« Quoi ? »  
Il croisa les yeux de l'étudiant et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.  
« Non... ! »  
Paniqué, il palpa son visage. Il passa l'une de ses mains sur son crâne et remarqua avec horreur que ses cheveux tombaient. Petit à petit, sa peau semblait changer d'aspect.  
Il était en train de redevenir Deadpool. Le Deadpool au visage et au corps ravagés. Le Deadpool qu'il était, une semaine plus tôt.  
« Merde !  
-Wade ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
Le mercenaire croisa les yeux paniqués de l'araignée et sa gorge se serra. Spider-Man s'inquiétait pour lui... il devait sans doute penser qu'il était attaqué par quelque chose et...  
« C'est normal ! » répondit-il rapidement avant d'attraper le bras du plus jeune.  
« Normal ? Mais ce n'est absolument pas normal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!  
-NE ME REGARDE PAS ! »  
Mais Spider-Man le regarda, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Le cœur de Wade rata un battement et, d'un geste, il attrapa le plus jeune, ouvrit la porte de son appartement et fit sortir l'araignée.  
« Wade, je...  
-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je t'expliquerai, tout ce que tu veux mais...  
-NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ? » cria soudain la vieille voisine de palier, énervée. « IL Y A DES HONNÊTES GENS QUI AIMERAIENT DORMIR ! »  
Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux et, alors que l'étudiant fixait la porte de la vieille femme avec surprise, Wade en profita pour fermer sa porte. À clé.  
« Wade ! » entendit-il l'étudiant l'appeler. « Wade, ouvre la porte ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! WADE !  
-SILENCE BANDE DE RACAILLES ! JE VAIS APPELER LA POLICE ! » s'écria une nouvelle fois la femme.  
Agacé, Deadpool entrouvrit la porte et, tout en empêchant l'araignée de rentrer, il camoufla son visage.  
« J'ai repris mon apparence normal.  
-... quoi ?  
-Tu m'as bien compris. »  
Seul le silence lui répondit. Sans doute Peter Parker avait-il trop d'informations à assimiler pour le coup et Wade s'en voulait un peu. Mais ce qu'il craignait davantage, c'était que le plus jeune ne veuille plus de lui, maintenant qu'il avait vu sa véritable apparence.  
« Wade...  
-Pas ce soir. Juste... Réfléchis de ton côté. Reviens me voir quand t'auras digéré... tout ça. »  
Et que t'auras pesé le pour et le contre de te mettre en couple avec un gars comme moi, pensa-t-il, amer.  
Et, sans un mot de plus, il ferma la porte. À quelques mètres de lui, au sol, ses cheveux traînaient, seul vestige de cette ancienne apparence qu'il avait retrouvée durant sept jours. Mais c'était fini, il était redevenu le Wade Wilson deadpoolesque et il refusait de se regarder dans son miroir.  
« Merde, on n'a pas eu l'temps d'se prendre en selfie ! » ronchonna l'une de ses voix intérieures.  
« On peut p't'être ramasser nos cheveux et faire une perruque... » rajouta l'autre, songeuse.  
Ce ne fut que trente minute plus tard qu'il entendit, de l'autre côté de la porte, Spider-Man se lever et partir. Il plia ses jambes et les colla contre son torse. Désespéré, il plongea son visage dans ses bras. Il espérait vraiment que Peter Parker le veuille toujours après toutes ces révélations... mais, au fond de lui, il doutait. Et si Spider-Man refusait de le revoir... ?  
« Bah, j'ne peux qu'attendre. » se dit-il à voix haute, sa voix étant étouffée par ses bras.  
Oui. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Et il espérait que l'attente ne serait pas trop longue... !


	10. IX : L'apparence de Wade Wilson... n'est pas ce qui compte.

« Non mais ça va pas ? » s'écria Peter, scandalisé. « Où est-ce que tu crois mettre ton doigt, là ?

-Non mais c'est un passage obligé, Petey ! Laisse faire papa.

-Non non. J'crois pas. »

Agacé, l'étudiant repoussa le mercenaire qui se mit à bouder instantanément.

« Pourquoi t'veux pas m'laisser faire, sérieux ? » questionna-t-il, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés contre son torse.

Spider-Man inspira profondément avant d'expirer tout l'air de ses poumons. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser ses mains sur son visage.

« Non mais tu oses me poser la question ? » fit-il sans réellement attendre de réponse. « Tu fais un véritable carnage là ! Arrête ça tout de suite. »

D'un geste, il tenta d'attraper le pot que Wade tenait dans sa main droite, mais c'était sans compter sur l'autre main, salie du coup, qui le stoppa net dans son geste.

« Tu fais chier, Wade.

-Encore un gros mot ? Eh bien, j'déteins sur toi apparemment !

-La ferme ! Passe-moi ce pot, maintenant ! »

Il réitéra son geste, mais c'était sans compter la volonté de fer du plus vieux qui... l'arrêta. Encore.

« Oh... tu veux vraiment le faire à ma place ? Tu penses vraiment y arriver ? »

L'araignée leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel.

« Oui Wade. C'est bon. Je ne suis pas un débutant dans la matière.

-Oh ! » s'exclama le mercenaire, les yeux écarquillés. « Alors, ça veut dire que tu as déjà... »

Il pointa son doigt sur la tête de son araignée préférée avant de pointer son doigt ailleurs, un peu plus bas... puis de revenir sur la tête de l'araignée et il refit ce manège pendant de longues secondes.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? » questionna Spider-Man en soupirant.

« Non non non, je ne veux pas te laisser faire ! » s'exclama le plus vieux, comme s'il eût été un enfant à qui l'on menaçait d'enlever sa sucette préférée.

Sucette.

Oui.

«  **Oula, c'est tendancieux tout ça !**  » s'écria l'une des voix intérieures de Deadpool, voix qui fut ignorée par son maître, trop occupé à avoir le dessus sur une importante décision.

« Non mais et puis quoi encore ? » répondit Peter, agacé. « Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait obligatoirement toi qui le ferait ? Tu fais tout depuis tout à l'heure ! Alors je veux bien comprendre que tu sois content mais...

-Chut ! »

Immédiatement, Peter se tut. Il se dégagea de son petit-ami qui s'était encore une fois rapproché de lui et tendit l'oreille.

« ...je n'entends rien, » fit-il remarquer au bout d'un certain temps, un sourcil haussé.

« Tante May arrive...

-Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

-L'auteur.

-Hein ?

-L'auteur ! À chaque fois qu'on est sur le point de faire un truc méga cool, elle casse tout. Alors j'ai le flaire pour ces trucs-là.

-Euh... »

L'étudiant n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit que la porte s'ouvrait sur... Tante May.

« J'te l'avais dit... » murmura Wade, l'air profondément triste.

La vieille femme haussa un sourcil et observa longuement les deux hommes.

« Eh bien, » questionna-t-elle, « où en est cette dinde ?

-Il ne veut pas qu'je la fourre ! » s'écria Wade en désignant du doigt Spider-Man, l'air plus que scandalisé.

La tante de Peter poussa un profond soupir avant de s'avancer vers le couple.

« Allez, » fit-elle en prenant des mains de Wade le pot d'épices. « Je vais m'en occuper. Allez mettre la table, tous les deux. »

Peter et Wade se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. L'étudiant se chargea de prendre les verres tandis que le plus vieux attrapait des assiettes et des couverts.

« N'empêche, » fit ce dernier sur le ton de la confidence, « je suis prêt à parier n'importe quoi que les lecteurs se sont imaginé autre chose...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Wade ? » questionna Peter, un sourcil haussé.

Il avait pris l'habitude d'entendre son petit-ami parler de lecteurs et d'auteurs et, à force d'en entendre parler sans vraiment comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait, il avait décidé de ne plus vraiment s'en préoccuper. Peut-être finirait-il par comprendre un jour, après tout...

Pour l'heure, ils avaient une bonne dinde à manger.

Enfin, pour ça, il fallait la faire cuire avant...

Ouais, en fait, ils n'étaient pas prêt de manger.

« J'adore Noël ! » annonça Deadpool en dressant la table sous les yeux amusés de celui qui avait depuis longtemps gagné une place particulière dans son cœur.

 

FIN

* * *

 

 

L'auteur sourit. Elle avait enfin terminé son histoire et méritait, enfin, de dormir.

Elle s'apprêta à éteindre son ordinateur lorsque, soudain, un grand coup à la porte se fit entendre. Soudainement inquiète, elle se tourna vers ladite porte.

« ...Oui ? » questionna-t-elle en l'entrouvrant.

Pourtant, dehors, il n'y avait personne. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose se frottait contre sa jambe en ronronnant, ce qui lui fit baisser son regard.

« Oh mon rôti, c'est toi ! » fit-elle, soulagée, en attrapant une grosse et grasse boule de poils.

Elle commença à caresser son fameux rôti lorsque, étrangement, elle sentit une chose étrangement dure se poser à l'arrière de son crâne. Les yeux écarquillés, elle suspendit son geste et déglutit.

« Ne bouge pas, » fit la voix, « sinon je flingue ton chat. »

Obéissante, l'auteur ne fit aucun geste et attendit patiemment que l'intrus se place face à elle.

Il était vêtu d'un costume rouge et noir et... ouais. Deadpool. C'était Deadpool et elle se sentait un peu dans la merde là.

« T'sais pourquoi je suis là, hein ?

-Euh... non ? »

Le mercenaire leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper la nuque de la jeune femme et de la balancer près de son ordinateur. Cette dernière ne put que regarder, perdue, le mot en majuscule « FIN » affiché sur sa page open office encore ouverte.

« Là t'vois mieux ?

-Bah non... ?

-Ok, j'vais t'aider. »

Le mercenaire attrapa les cheveux de la jeune femme et la plaça devant son visage.

« Mon problème, c'est que ton dernier chapitre est le pire qu'on n'ait jamais écrit. Alors t'vas être gentille et réécrire cette merde. MAINTENANT !

-Mais... mais il me plaît bien moi...

-DISCUTE PAS ! FAIS ! SINON JE BOUFFE TON CHAT, J'TE JURE ! »

Penaude, l'auteur acquiesça difficilement.

« Où est la litière ? » questionna Wade en se reculant et en laissant la jeune femme se réinstaller devant son ordinateur.

« Près des toilettes...

-Ok, cool. J'vais y aller et quand j'reviendrai t'auras intérêt d'avoir correctement écris, pigé ?

-J'peux reprendre le début du chapitre, au moins ? »

Un éclair d'intérêt passa au fond des yeux du mercenaire.

« Ouais. »

Puis, il partit, direction la litière.

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup.

« Bon, on recommence alors... »

 

* * *

 

 

Ceci est maintenant le vrai de vrai de vrai de vrai dernier chapitre.

« Non mais ça va pas ? » s'écria Peter, scandalisé. « Où est-ce que tu crois mettre ton doigt, là ?

-Non mais c'est un passage obligé, Petey ! Laisse faire papa.

-Non non. J'crois pas. »

Agacé, l'étudiant repoussa le mercenaire qui se mit à bouder instantanément.

« Pourquoi t'veux pas m'laisser faire, sérieux ? » questionna-t-il, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés contre son torse.

Spider-Man inspira profondément avant d'expirer tout l'air de ses poumons. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser ses mains sur son visage.

« Non mais tu oses me poser la question ? » fit-il sans réellement attendre de réponse. « Tu fais un véritable carnage là ! Sérieux, tu me fais mal. Arrête ça tout de suite. »

D'un geste, il tenta d'attraper le pot que Wade tenait dans sa main droite, mais c'était sans compter sur l'autre main, salie du coup, qui le stoppa net dans son geste.

« Tu fais chier, Wade.

-Encore un gros mot ? Eh bien, j'déteins sur toi apparemment !

-La ferme ! Passe-moi ce pot de lubrifiant. Maintenant ! »

Il réitéra son geste, mais c'était sans compter la volonté de fer du plus vieux qui... l'arrêta. Encore.

« Oh... tu veux vraiment te préparer toi-même ? Tu penses vraiment y arriver ? »

L'araignée leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel et poussa un grognement.

« Merde, pourquoi ce serait obligatoirement moi en-dessous ? J'ai envie de te le faire moi aussi ! »

Deadpool grommela dans sa barbe inexistante avant de répondre :

« Ok. J'accepte.

-Sérieux ? »

Wade grimaça face au sourire de vainqueur de son araignée. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son petit-ami...

« Ok ok, j'vais chercher des capotes à la salle de bain. »

Spider-Man acquiesça et laissa le plus vieux se lever. Ce dernier arriva à la salle d'eau et chercha frénétiquement dans les armoires lorsque, soudain, une voix se fit entendre :

« Psst, psst, Wade ! »

Le mercenaire fronça les sourcils et regarda dans le miroir, y reconnaissant le visage de l'auteur.

« Tiens, » fit-il, surpris. « Qu'est-ce qu'tu fous là toi ?

-Je crois qu'on a zappé un truc.

-Sans blague. T'as juste zappé le plus important et c'est maintenant qu'tu t'en rends compte ? »

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir.

« Ouais ouais. Donc tu penses quoi d'un flash-back du coup ?

-J'penses que tu devrais te grouiller si t'veux pas que le peu de lecteurs qui te reste se barrent de ta fic.

-Ouais ouais, t'as raison. Bon, let's go alors ! »

 

* * *

 

Flash-Back : Quelques mois plus tôt...

 

Une semaine.

Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de l'araignée... à croire que le plus jeune avait réellement fait une croix sur son existence et sur le début – si on pouvait appeler ça un début... - de leur relation. Ce silence était pour le moins... stressant. Pire : Wade avait le sentiment que, plus le temps passait, moins il n'aurait des nouvelles de l'araignée.

Alors, pour passer le temps et tenter d'arrêter de réfléchir à l'angoissante question qui était « Spider-Man veut-il encore de moi ? », Deadpool passait ses journées... devant sa xbox. À jouer à des jeux-vidéo – évidemment. À jouer à son PROPRE jeu-vidéo. Et ça, c'était cool. Bon, parfois il jouait à Far Cry, Skyrim ou d'autres jeux extra – tel The Bureau – mais bon, le number one restait quand même son jeu à lui. Quant à la bouffe... il n'était pas difficile de deviner en quoi consistait son régime alimentaire des derniers jours : il suffisait simplement de regarder le sol de son appartement... sol recouvert de diverses boîtes de pizzas ou d'emballages de chimichangas. Les autres objets qui accompagnaient ce capharnaüm étaient tout aussi hétéroclites qu'étranges : une peluche de licorne avec l'arrière-train recouvert de cuir noir, des tubes de gloss _Hello Kitty_ , des poster Vulverine (oui oui, « vulverine »), les tomes épars des massacres de Deadpool – notez qu'il avait vraiment pleuré comme une madeleine en lisant _Deadpool massacre Marvel_... - et … d'autres trucs qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir la moindre importance (oui, vous avez compris le sous-entendu : l'auteur ne souhaitait absolument pas se risquer à faire une liste exhaustive des affaires de Wade... pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui l'effrayaient).

Brefouille. Il était donc chez lui, à dépérir – même s'il lui était impossible de périr – et il ne dormait plus, engloutissait plus qu'il ne mangeait pizzas et nourriture mexicaine, jouait h/24 aux jeux-vidéo... tout cela pour s'empêcher de déprimer. Car il était là le cœur du problème : le silence de l'araignée lui faisait juste broyer du noir. Et ses voix ne l'aidaient pas :

«  _Il nous aime paaas !_

**-Oh l'bâtard ! Pourquoi ???**

_-On a une super méga giga bite du tonnerre, en plus ! Il sait pas c'qu'il rate, bordel !_  »

Bref. Elles ne lui étaient pas vraiment d'une grande aide.

Et la fée Clochette qui avait purement et simplement disparu... ouais. La vie de Deadpool était redevenue dénuée de fée minuscule, de Peter Parker souriant et de beaux cheveux et poils pubiens soyeux : sa vie était redevenue deadpoolesque.

Et ça le faisait royalement chier.

Une énième fois, le mercenaire jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone portable dans l'espoir d'y voir un message en attente... mais rien. Son portable était désespérément vide de toute trace d'une potentielle vie sociale.

«  _On va mouriiiiiir seuuuul !!!_

**-On va finir femme à chats !**

_-Sauf qu'on n'est pas une femme._

**-Et qu'on a pas de chat.**

_-On peut changer de sexe, non ?_

-C'est faisable, » commenta Deadpool, songeur, se demandant s'il plairait davantage à l'étudiant s'il était vêtu d'une robe et, surtout, s'il avait des seins. De supers seins. Gros. Magnifiques. SUPERBES SEINS !

C'était décidé. Il allait avoir des seins.

Fort de sa décision, il se leva d'un bond, abandonna sa manette de jeux et se rua sur son ordinateur. Il l'alluma rapidement et se hâta de faire une recherche internet. Il plairait à Peter Parker, foi de Wade Wilson !

 

* * *

 

 

Trouver un chirurgien plastique ne fut pas vraiment difficile en soi. Après tout, il avait aussi les sous qui allaient avec. Par contre, le médecin avait été... légèrement énervant.

« Oh, je pourrai refaire ce nez... et votre visage en entier d'ailleurs, quant à votre peau... » avait-il dit, à la fois songeur et joyeux à la perspective de la jolie somme qu'il allait se faire... mais il avait très vite déchanté.

Ce comportement avait réellement déplu au mercenaire... surtout qu'il doutait fortement que de telles opérations esthétiques puissent venir à bout de sa malédiction deadpoolesque, et, à bien y réfléchir, il se demandait aussi si l'opération qui consisterait à lui fournir des seins marcherait aussi. Que lui arriverait-il si ses gros et somptueux seins venaient à, tout simplement, tomber ?

«  **On les gardera et on les empaillera.** »

Wade se mit à sourire, entièrement d'accord avec l'une de ses voix intérieures. Il voyait déjà son salon fièrement décoré de sa magnifique future poitrine.

« Ce sera magnifique !!!!! » fit-il, enjoué en levant les bras et les mains qui tenaient les papiers précédemment donnés par son futur chirurgien esthétique.

« Qu'est-ce qui est magnifique ?

-PUTAIN ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, Wade se tourna vers la voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Face à lui se tenait un certain Spider-Man, dénué de son casque et à l'air particulièrement sceptique.

« Faut vraiment que t'arrête de faire ça, » le réprimanda Wade d'un ton agacé. « Tu vas finir par me tuer à arriver comme ça par derrière !

- _ **Ahah... par derrière...**_ » susurrèrent ses voix, à l'unisson.

« Tu ne m'as pas entendu arriver ? » questionna le plus jeune, un air amusé sur le visage.

« Bah nan ! Sinon j'aurais... j'aurais... »

Le mercenaire se tut, se rendant finalement compte que son araignée était là, en face de lui. Après une semaine de silence radio, certes, mais ils étaient enfin face à face.

« PETEEEEEEEERRRRRR ! » hurla-t-il en sautant dans les bras de son vis-à-vis, le faisant tomber dans le mouvement.

« AH NON ! ÇA NE VA PAS RECOMMENCER LE BORDEL, HEIN ! » cria la vieille voisine. « J'VOUS PREVIENS, J'APPELLE LES KEUFS ! »

Wade ignora la vieille chouette. Allongé sur l'araignée de sa vie, ne cherchant pas à savoir s'il était en train de l'écraser ou non, il souriait, heureux.

« J'ai cru qu'tu viendrais plus jamaiiiis !

-Mmf... j'suis là Wade, » signala le pauvre étudiant, d'une voix faible. « Tu veux bien me laisser repirer là ? J'étouffe...

-Oh ! Pardon, pardon ! »

Toujours autant enjoué, le mercenaire se releva d'un bond, attrapa les mains du plus jeune et l'aida à se lever. À peine l'araignée fut-elle de nouveau sur pied que Wade alla ramasser ses feuilles qu'il avait laissées tomber sur le sol. Les sourcils froncés, l'étudiant ne put que l'observer faire avec crainte – parce que ouais, on ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Wade Wilson.

« TADAM ! » fit d'ailleurs le mercenaire en plaquant lesdites feuilles sur le visage du plus jeune.

Peter se recula et attrapa ces dernières.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Les yeux écarquillés, l'étudiant observait ce qui était inscrit sur la feuille, la bouche entrouverte, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

« T'as vu ? T'as vu ? Si j'ai des seins j'suis sûr qu'ça règlerait le problème ?

« ...le problème ? » questionna finalement le plus jeune, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, vraisemblablement perdu. « Mais... quel problème ?

-Bah, t'préfère les filles non ?

-Hein ?

-Bah oui, les filles c'est cool ! Certaines ont de super beaux boobs et bon, si j'dois faire la fille bah...

-DE QUOI ? »

Wade cligna des yeux, surpris. Peter plaqua ses mains sur son visage avant de pousser un profond soupir.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai... » lâcha-t-il entre deux soupirs fatigués. « Qui est-ce qui m'a foutu un tel idiot dans les pattes...

-Dans tes pattes peut-être pas mais entre elles j'dirais pas non ! »

Spider-Man laissa échapper un rire désabusé avant de laisser tomber ses mains le long de son corps. Il observa de longues secondes le mercenaire face à lui avant, d'un geste sec, de déchirer les feuilles médicales.

« EH ! » s'exclama le plus vieux, les yeux écarquillés. « Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu !? Ma pauvre future poitrine... réduite à néant...

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu, là ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas tout c'que j'avais prévu d'faire avec ces boobs.

-...Et je ne veux pas savoir...

-...oh le coquin ! » s'écria le plus vieux, les mains sur ses joues abîmées, l'air profondément choqué : « Tu ne veux pas savoir ?! Tu préfères voir ça le jour où j'en aurai ?

-Euh... quoi ?

-Oh, je m'y attendais pas !!! En fait, t'es un p'tit pervers ! »

Un coup de poing bien senti fit tomber le mercenaire au sol.

« Tu aimes ça violent ? Ok. J'note.

-Arrête tes conneries, Wade, » répliqua l'étudiant, agacé. « Je viens ici pour te parler et voilà ce que je trouve ! » Il pointa du doigt les morceaux de feuilles à terre et, les mains sur les hanches, déclara : « Tu ne feras aucune opération de ce genre-là, est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? »

Des étoiles dans les yeux, Wade était incapable de détacher son regard de la silhouette fine du plus jeune.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, ô grande déesse des arachides !

-Déesse ? Où est-ce que t'as vu que j'étais une fille ? » soupira le plus jeune, une main sur le front, se sentant soudain migraineux. « Et Wade... on ne dit pas 'arachides' mais 'arachnides'... »

Le mercenaire balaya cette remarque d'un geste de la main et, toujours tout sourire, il se redressa et sautilla vers Peter, se mettant à sauter autour de lui à cloche-pied, les bras en l'air. Ce manège dura de longues secondes avant que Deadpool ne s'arrête et se place devant son crush, l'air soudainement mortellement sérieux.

« Je suis méga heureux qu'tu sois là. Sérieux, j'pensais qu'tu viendrais plus... »

Un sourire tendre étira les zygomatiques du plus jeune qui, doucement, leva sa main pour la placer sur la joue dénudée du mercenaire. Ce dernier tressaillit au contact, ayant totalement oublié qu'il ne portait pas son masque. Il initia un geste de recul et l'étudiant, ayant sans aucun doute remarqué la lueur de panique présente au fond des prunelles du mercenaire, fit un pas de plus avant d'étreindre le plus vieux. Calme, il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Deadpool, son nez collé à la peau fine et abîmée et ses mains serrées dans le dos du mercenaire. Ce dernier hésita un long moment avant de lever ses bras et de rendre le câlin initié par l'étudiant.

« Est-ce qu'ça veut dire qu'tu veux bien d'moi ? » chuchota le mercenaire d'une voix basse et hésitante.

Un léger rire se fit entendre et il sursauta, surpris, lorsqu'il sentit le plus jeune l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas de toi ?!

-T'as vu ma tête ? »

Spider-Man poussa un profond soupir avant de relever son visage et de le placer à quelques centimètres de celui du plus vieux. Il plongea son regard dans celui dans son vis-à-vis et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Ne le prends pas mal, hein... » fit-il après un soupir. « Mais je m'en fous un peu de ta tête. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi pour ton physique, tu sais ?

-...amoureux ?

-...Tu n'avais vraiment pas compris ? »

À peine eut-il posé sa question que Deadpool lui sauta dans les bras, les jambes entourant la taille du plus jeune qui peina à garder le mercenaire qui s'accrochait à lui tel un koala.

« Je suis tellement heureux que j'me sens comme une licorne qui vient de s'faire sodomiser !!! »

Peter se mit à rire en observant l'étrange spécimen qui semblait bien décidé à le coller comme une moule à son rocher. (« Fais gaffe à tes paroles, l'auteur... ! - Quoi Wade, ça t'plaît pas ? Ose dire le contraire ! -Mais j'suis pas une moule, merde !»)

« Mais pourquoi t'm'as laissé seul pendant toute une semaine ? » s'exclama Deadpool, boudeur, refusant de redescendre au sol.

L'étudiant plaça ses mains sous les cuisses du mercenaire, histoire de le tenir correctement et il prit soin d'ignorer les mains insistantes du plus vieux qui voulait diriger celles de l'araignée vers ses fesses.

« Tu m'as dit de bien réfléchir... alors j'ai réfléchi. Pas à ton apparence, mais à tous tes mensonges... je voulais accepter tout ça avant de venir te voir. Je ne voulais pas risquer une énième dispute... Et je voulais me venger. Un peu. Je l'avoue.

-T'es méchant ! Mais du coup ça veut dire qu'tu vas rester avec moi ?

-Bien sûr que oui, idiot ! »

Heureux, le mercenaire avança son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Spider-Man lui répondit immédiatement, ce qui fit gémir de bonheur le plus vieux. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de l'araignée américaine à dessein d'approfondir le baiser, ce qu'accepta très vite l'étudiant. Les yeux clos, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et le silence qui s'était instauré ne fut entrecoupés que par quelques soupirs et les bruits caractéristiques de plusieurs baisers humides échangés.

Sentant l'excitation monter, Deadpool ne se gêna pas pour frotter son corps contre celui de son partenaire. Cela aurait pu durer plus longtemps... cela aurait même pu aller plus loin mais... (« Ah non, tu vas pas remettre ça quand même ? Tu vas frustrer tout l'monde là ! -J'sais Wade. Je sais... AHAHAHA »)

_BOUM BOUM BOUM !_

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

« POLICE ! OUVREZ LA PORTE ! »

Deadpool laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et détacha ses jambes qui étaient jusqu'alors autours des hanches du plus jeune pour rejoindre le sol.

« P'tain, elle fait chier la vioc... Elle a appelé les poulets...

-J'ai entendu, oui... On fait quoi ? »

Wade fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant qu'un sourire pervers n'illumine son visage.

« On baise ?

-Wade...

-Rholala, détends ton string ! C'est pas comme si j'avais une tonne de coke dans cet appartement ! Enfin si, peut-être... »

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et deux hommes, l'un habillé d'un costume rouge et noir, l'autre d'un costume rouge et bleu, s'enfuirent par la fenêtre.

«Ciao très cher appartement ! J'te retrouv'rai bientôt ! Ou bien... si j'fais venir Clochette ? T'penses qu'elle acceptera d'nous aider à faire partir ces flics ? »

Spider-Man ne lui répondit pas. Sans doute n'avait-il pas la moindre envie de se lancer dans ce genre de discussion stérile avec Wade Wilson... et sans doute avait-il raison, pour le coup.

 

Fin Flash-Back.

* * *

 

« Eh bah voilà, t'vois quand tu veux ! » commenta Deadpool, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Dans sa tête défilaient plusieurs souvenirs, notamment ceux où Clochette, menacée d'une mort particulièrement horrible par le mercenaire, s'était hâtée de les aider à faire partir les policiers et à leur effacer la mémoire. Quant à la voisine...

«  _On a parlé de dinde au début d'chapitre, nan ?_

 **-Yep, exact !**  »

Bref...

« Wade ? Tu fais quoi ? »

Deadpool sursauta.

« Ah oui, j'ai une arachide (« arachnide » Wade. « arachnide »...) sur le feu... faut qu'j'y aille ! À plus, auteur de malheur ! Sois gentille et n'écris plus jamais sur moi, ok ? »

Le mercenaire attrapa une boîte de préservatifs et sortit en vitesse de la salle de bain. Il claqua hâtivement la porte derrière lui.

« Désolé mon chou ! » fit sa voix, joyeuse et n'ayant absolument pas l'air désolé, « j'ai que des tailles XXXXL, j'serai donc au-dessus ! »

Un cri de protestation lui répondit... bien vite remplacé par d'autres bruits qui...

Nul ne sut s'ils étaient encore en train de se battre pour savoir qui serait au-dessus et qui en-dessous, ou bien s'ils baisaient sauvagement comme des bêtes... même si l'auteur penchait pour la seconde hypothèse...

Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> à très bientôt pour les bonus !


	11. Bonus I : Dead Dick... ou Moby Pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, Deadpool et Spidey sont à Stan Lee et, pour ce chapitre, je dois ajouter que Moby Dick (donc la baleine Moby Dick, le Péquod, Achab, Starbuck, Ismaël et Queequeg) appartient à Melville...
> 
> Couples : Spideypool (comme d'habitude quoi...) + mention de Queequeg x Ismaël...

Ce jour-là, le vent était presque inexistant, de telle sorte que le _Péquod_ avançait paresseusement sur l'océan. Négligemment appuyé contre la rambarde, un jeune homme observait les eaux calmes... beaucoup trop calmes, d'ailleurs. Et dire qu'il avait embarqué en s'imaginant vivre une parfaite aventure... il avait dû rapidement déchanter. Le _Péquod_ , le baleinier du capitaine Achab, avait pris le large quelques mois plus tôt, emmenant dans sa cale le jeune homme, à l'époque novice dans la matière. Et sitôt était-il parti que le jeune moussaillon avait dû faire ses preuves... et gagner sa place au sein de cette nouvelle famille de substitution. Néanmoins, il s'était très vite fait à cette nouvelle vie, quotidiennement entouré de plusieurs harponneurs qui ne rataient pas une seconde pour sortir des blagues. Il avait fait la rencontre de plusieurs personnes tout à fait remarquable, à commencer par l'étrange duo que formaient Ismaël et Queequeg. Le premier avait auparavant travaillé dans des navires marchands et avait, bien avant de monter à bord du _Péquod_ , déjà le pied marin. Avant son embarcation, il avait rencontré le cannibale Queequeg – certains hommes à bord disaient que ces deux-là avaient dû dormir dans la même chambre avant d'embarquer mais le jeune homme ignorait si c'était vrai ou pas – qui, bien que la chair humaine ait déjà passé la barrière de ses lèvres (et d'autres choses), était vraiment un homme très sympathique. Souvent, le jeune homme voyait ces deux-là, toujours fourrés ensemble, et pensait que s'il y avait réellement quelque chose entre eux, ce serait plutôt drôle. Voire même excitant... certes, ce n'étaient pas des pensées catholiques mais que voulez-vous... Queequeg faisait partie des nombreux païens à bord et il n'en avait que faire des rumeurs.

Et puis, le jeune homme avait rencontré d'autres marins, tels les seconds du capitaine : Starbuck et Stubb... mais il évitait de leur parler, en règle générale. Quant au capitaine du navire... durant très longtemps, les matelots avaient tous pensé que ce dernier était absent du bateau, bien que la rumeur disait qu'il s'était enfermé à double-tour dans sa cabine. Le jeune homme lui-même avait longtemps pensé qu'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge éhonté et pourtant, c'était vrai : une fois que les souffles des baleines se firent entendre, le capitaine Achab s'était montré et était monté sur le pond, sa jambe de substitution tapant lourdement contre le bois du navire et la folie de son regard sondant l'océan. Le jeune novice était certain de ne jamais pouvoir oublier ce regard... et toute la folie qui y brillait.

« Peter ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé, qui n'était autre qu'Ismaël, et un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Oui ?

-Le capitaine souhaite nous parler. »

Le dénommé Peter acquiesça et suivit son aîné. Tous deux rejoignirent leurs camarades et le jeune homme ne pipa mot lorsqu'il vit Queequeg s'approcher hâtivement d'eux, le saluer rapidement et coller Ismaël. Un brouhaha sans nom régnait sur le pont et tous parlaient en même temps et de diverses choses... sans même se concentrer sur ces paroles, Peter pouvait parfaitement entendre parler de chimichangas, d' _Hello Kitty_ et de Wolverine. Il ignorait parfaitement ce que ces choses pouvaient être – peut-être des espèces de poissons dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence – et préférait ne pas poser de questions. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait comprise en côtoyant ces harponneurs endurcis, c'était qu'il fallait éviter d'être trop curieux. Il laissait la curiosité à Ismaël... !

Très vite, le bruit caractéristique de la fausse jambe du capitaine Achab sur le bateau se fit entendre et toutes les discussions cessèrent. Bientôt, le capitaine apparut dans toute sa splendeur et tous levèrent leurs yeux vers cette apparition presque surnaturelle. Il leva sa main et tous les souffles se coupèrent. Même ceux des baleines aux alentours semblèrent se mettre sur pause.

« Mes amis ! » fit le capitaine d'une voix de messie. « L'histoire antédiluvienne que je m'apprête à vous conter fut longtemps la source des pires cauchemars des hommes. Si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à l'entendre et à la supporter, je vous conseille de quitter le navire sur le champ. »

Peter jeta un regard autour de lui et remarqua un homme à peine plus âgé que lui se mettre à courir avant de sauter par-dessus bord. Un énorme _plouf !_ se fit entendre, bien vite rejoint par d'autres bruits aux origines bien plus horribles.

Les requins festoyaient. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« Bien, » fit de nouveau la voix du capitaine, semblant satisfait qu'un homme ait quitté son bateau. Après tout, cela faisait une bouche de moins à nourrir. « L'histoire que je m'apprête à vous raconter est intrinsèquement liée à la mienne... »

D'un geste de la main, il désigna sa jambe manquante. À ce geste, le jeune Peter sentit l'excitation surgir dans ses veines. Ainsi, l'aventure allait commencer. Ainsi, le capitaine Achab allait enfin leur raconter sa rencontre avec l'effroyable cachalot blanc, Moby Dick. Vraisemblablement, tous semblaient avoir pensé la même chose. Un murmure se fit entendre, bientôt rejoint par d'autres. Excités, les hommes parlaient entre eux. Peter se tourna vers Ismaël qui avait l'air perdu et Queequeg qui grignotait un orteil qu'il avait dû trouver sur le sol.

« Il va donc parler du grand cachalot blanc ? » s'enquit le plus jeune, trépignant d'impatience.

Ismaël lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

« Je l'ignore, » répondit-il. « Je n'ai entendu que des rumeurs sur cette baleine blanche... mais sans doute est-ce vrai. Il est possible que le capitaine se décide enfin à nous parler d'elle...

-ASSEZ ! »

Tous se turent et se tournèrent, tel un seul homme, vers leur capitaine, survolté et agacé d'avoir dû user de sa voix pour faire taire son équipage.

« J'ignore d'où vous vient cette idée mais je ne vais certainement pas vous parler de Moby Dick ! »

Aussitôt, les murmures reprirent, mais avec plus de véhémence.

« Eh, on a payé pour entendre parler d'Moby Dick ! Pas d'une Dick tout court !

-QU'ON LUI COUPE LA QUEUE ! »

Starbuck et Stubb sautèrent sur le malheureux qui avait osé parlé, lui coupèrent la queue et s'en servirent comme une balle pour jouer avec les requins. Ces derniers, tout émoustillés et fiers qu'on s'occupe enfin d'eux, se hâtèrent vite à aller chercher le pénis-balle dans leurs gueules pour le ramener afin que les seconds du capitaine Achab le relance.

« Donc, j'en étais où... » murmura ledit capitaine, les sourcils froncés, plongé dans de profondes réflexions.

« Vous étiez sur le point de nous parler d'une histoire qui... n'est pas celle de Moby Dick... » tenta timidement Peter, craignant d'être la future cible du capitaine fou.

« EXACT ! » hurla ce dernier, les mains levées au ciel. « Je ne parlerai pas de ce léviathan de malheur, car un monstre beaucoup plus monstrueux sévit dans ces profondeurs obscures et énigmatiques de l'océan... »

Le regard du vieil homme se perdit dans le vague un instant. Presque religieusement, les hommes attendaient patiemment qu'il reprenne conscience pour raconter cette effroyable histoire. Seuls les halètement des requins-chiens et les _pouong pouong_ du pénis-balle rebondissant sur l'eau se faisaient entendre.

« C'était Noël... » fit soudainement la voix du capitaine, captivant de nouveau son auditoire. « J'étais jeune, à l'époque... et j'avais plusieurs fois entendu parler de Moby Dick. Ce jour-là, je fus capitaine d'un baleinier pour la première fois de ma vie. J'étais fier. Heureux. »

Peter, des étoiles dans les yeux, fixait avec attention Achab.

« Nous étions partis en expédition, » poursuivit ce dernier, les yeux toujours dans le vague et dans les vagues, semblant revivre cet ancien voyage comme s'il avait lieu à cet instant-même où il racontait son histoire à ses camarades d'infortunes. « L'huile de baleine se faisait de plus en plus rare... Le temps était si effroyable qu'il nous était arrivé à plusieurs reprises de tuer des baleines à frange ou des cachalots et de les perdre au court d'une tempête avant même d'avoir pu les dépecer. »

Les marins frissonnèrent, sachant pertinemment que s'il devait leur arriver une telle chose, ils reviendraient bredouille de ce voyage.

« Un jour, un éclat blanc sous l'eau nous émerveilla. C'était Moby Dick. La baleine blanche. L'effroyable cachalot qui, selon les rumeurs, avait déjà avalé plus d'hommes que le plus effroyable des Titans... mais, ce jour-là, nous nous sommes fourvoyés. »

Queequeg lança son os rongé et tua dans l'indifférence totale un autre homme. Il découpa une main, en proposa un doigt au pauvre Ismaël dégoûté et, voyant que l'autre ne voulait pas goûter à son pop-corn-humain, haussa les épaules et se mit à manger, toujours dans le silence religieux dans lequel semblait avoir plongé le _Péquod_.

« Il ne s'agissait pas de Moby Dick, mes chers amis... mais d'un monstre plus effroyable encore qui s'était déguisé. »

Peter et Ismaël échangèrent un regard, sourcils froncés et ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'avait dit le vieil homme. Déguisé ? Que voulait-il dire par-là ?

« Non, mes amis ! » reprit soudain le vieux capitaine dans un cri douloureux. « Ce n'était nullement la blancheur des cicatrices du cachalot blanc ! C'était un costume grandeur-nature du léviathan... ! Et sous ce costume se trouvait... »

Il se tut, sonda les harponneurs et autres marins en tous genres et son regard se fit soudain douloureux.

« Dead Dick, » fit-il, au bout d'une longue minute. « Dead Dick, aussi appelé Moby Pool... »

Peter haussa un sourcil. Ces surnoms lui disaient vaguement quelque chose mais il ignorait où il avait bien pu entendre parler de ce « Dead Dick ou Moby Pool ». Pourtant, autour de lui, tous les hommes s'agitèrent, l'horreur se lisant sur les traits de leurs visages.

« Oui mes amis ! » poursuivit le capitaine, les bras toujours levés au ciel à tel point que le jeune Peter se demanda comment ils ne pouvaient pas être engourdis. « Ce n'est pas Moby Dick qui m'a dérobé ma jambe mais bel et bien Dead Dick ! Il m'a attrapé, a sorti l'un de ses katanas, m'a découpé la jambe et... il l'a mise dans son four sous-marin, y a mis de l'huile de baleine, des épices et l'a faite griller. Il l'a mangée ! Cette effroyable créature m'a fait cuire et m'a dévoré ! »

Des hurlements d'horreur se fit entendre dans l'assistance. Perdu, Peter attrapa un Ismaël pâle par l'épaule. Seul Queequeg semblait n'en avoir rien à faire quant à ce monstre plus horrifique que le léviathan lui-même.

« Que veut-il dire ? » questionna-t-il, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation.

Pâle, l'autre matelot semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Nous allons tous mourir... » murmura-t-il.

Queequeg s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un pouce – mort hein, pas à lui.

« Toi vouloir ? Ça être bon. »

De désespoir, Ismaël attrapa la chair humaine, se mettant à manger. Après tout, quitte à mourir, autant manger une dernière fois.

« Et moi, j'en ai pas le droit ? » s'exclama Peter, vexé.

« Toi pas Ismaël. Toi Peter.

-... ok. Mais sinon, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Est-ce vrai ?

-CANADA ! »

Tous se stoppèrent dans leurs mouvements. Ils avaient tous entendu cet effroyable hurlement et de la sueur froide dégoulinait de leurs corps moites.

Achab fut le premier à se réveiller. Il attrapa son harpon, se mit à courir vers la proue du navire et lança l'objet en direction de la voix.

« RATE ! » cria cette dernière en ricanant.

Peter, les yeux écarquillés, se mit à courir vers la rambarde. C'est alors qu'il vit l'une des choses les plus étranges de sa vie... là, à quelques mètres de lui, dans l'eau... nageait Dead Dick. Ou Moby Pool. Ou Deadpool, si vous préférez, merde !

Un masque rouge et noir sur la tête, un soutien-gorge violet fait de coquillages pour cacher ses magnifiques tétons sensibles, toute la peau visible de son corps semblait endommagée, recouverte de multiples cicatrices et crevasses. Dans ses mouvements dans l'océan, sa queue le suivait fidèlement, allant à droite, puis à gauche selon ses gestes. Quant à sa queue de poisson/triton/sirène – car oui, avant il s'agissait d'une tout autre queue... - elle était verte et ses écailles brillaient de mille feux.

« Youhou Peter ! Ça gaze ? »

Ledit Peter écarquilla les yeux, étonné que l'effroyable créature le connaisse.

« On baise ? J'suis sûr que ce s'rait cool dans l'eau ! En plus j'ai deux queues ! Ça te dit une double pénétration ? Même dans un seul trou ? C'est la fête ! »

 

* * *

 

 

« Et voilà.

-Quoi, c'est tout ? »

Wade haussa les épaules.

« Bah après j'me suis réveillé alors... ouais. C'est tout. »

Peter cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de cet étrange rêve. Il jeta un regard en coin à sa tante May qui, verte, semblait se retenir au choix de vomir ou de s'évanouir. Il était vrai que la passion et les détails du récit de Deadpool ne devaient pas être sympathiques pour l'imagination de certaines personnes...

« HAN ! » s'écria soudain le mercenaire d'une voix aiguë, faisant sursauter les deux autres. « Mais en fait... c'était un rêve prémonitoire !!! »

Sans comprendre, le jeune Parker et sa tante fixèrent leurs yeux sur l'homme, ne sachant pas vraiment s'ils devaient poser des questions et aller se pendre ou attendre que l'autre s'explique par lui-même et aller se pendre.

« Un rêve prémonitoire ?

-Merci l'auteur, heureusement que tu demandes toi sinon l'intrigue n'avancerait pas !

-Quoi ? » questionna tante May, on ne peut plus perdue.

« Rien rien, » répondit le mercenaire, l'air toujours aussi choqué. « Bref, j'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire ! Regardez ! »

Sans comprendre, les deux autres observèrent l'assiette du mercenaire. Il ne restait que quelques os d'une cuisse de dinde et quelques petits pois récalcitrants çà et là.

« Oui... et... ? » se risqua Peter.

« Je suis sûr que cette dinde s'appelait Achab ! Et maintenant que j'ai mangé sa cuisse, elle va réunir ses amis dindes, la voisine va la rejoindre dans son armée machiavélique et elles vont toutes chercher à me tuer !!!

-Ehrm... » fit la vieille femme, les yeux dans le vague, l'air tout à fait dépassée par les événements. « Je vais chercher la bûche au chocolat... »

Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, Wade se tourna vers son petit-ami.

« Crois-moi, » l'implora-t-il. « Les dindes vengeresses vont me faire la peau !

-Wade...

-Mais je te jure ! Elles vont me découper la tête et récupérer l'huile qu'il y a dans mon cerveau pour allumer des bougies !

-Wade...

-Non mais regarde ses yeux ! Ils sont maléfiques ! Ose dire le contraire... ! »

L'air fatigué, Spider-Man poussa un profond soupir. Il observa la carcasse de la pauvre dinde et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle n'a même plus de tête ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle ait des yeux maléfiques... ?

-... ah, ouais... euh... regarde son troufion ! »

L'homme-araignée se cogna la tête sur la table.

« Laisse tomber. Franchement, j'ai hâte que tu finisses ce livre de malheur.

-Ah bah c'est loin d'être le cas ! » répondit le mercenaire avec tristesse. « Il y a plus de 700 pages et je n'en suis même pas à la moitié... »

Un nouveau coup sur la table se fit entendre. Peter allait brûler ce livre. Ou vivre loin de Wade Wilson jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de lire _Moby Dick_. Il en allait de sa survie mentale... !

 


	12. Bonus II : Ma...QUOI ?!

« Batman ?

_-Méga lol._

**-Flash, j'vous dis direct, hors de question. On n'est pas précoce nous.**

-Ouais ouais alors... il reste Wonder Woman... mais j'la vire direct.

_-On est d'accord là-dessus._

- **Grave**.

-Han, Harley Quinn est méga bonne ! On prend Harley Quinn ?! »

Trop absorbés par sa discussion intérieure, Deadpool n'eut pas le temps de voir venir le coup dans les côtes... et il était plutôt violent, ce coup-là.

« AÏE ! T'étais obligé de faire ça, Pete' ?

-Tu peux arrêter de déblatérer tout seul sur Harley Quinn ? C'est flippant, Wade ! »

Le mercenaire haussa un sourcil, observant le visage agacé de son petit-ami. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres... alors, comme ça... Peter Parker serait jaloux ? C'était une information plutôt intéressante. Aussi, Wade décida de la ranger soigneusement dans un coin de son esprit pour y réfléchir plus tard. Et puis, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir vu récemment un costume d'Harley Quinn dans un magasin, près de chez lui... ce serait une bonne occasion pour faire une blague.

« Bon les gars, va falloir arrêter de parler à voix haute ! » annonça Wade à ses précieuses voix personnelles. « Et ne pas choisir notre chère Harley. Je la réserve pour une autre fois...

_-Oh. Merde. Bon... après, y'a Arrow, Superman, Aquaman... on les vire direct ces trois-là._

**-Grave. Ensuite le Joker peut être cool. P'is Solomon Grundy aussi, sa gueule de zombie nous irait bien !**

_-Ou Green Lantern, pour se souvenir de nos échecs passés..._

-Oh non les gars ! Je sais !

-Bon, t'as choisi Wade ? » fit Peter d'une voix fatiguée. « On ne jouera jamais à _Injustice_ à ce rythme-là...

-T'inquiète bébé, j'ai trouvé LE personnage parfait. »

Fier de son choix, Deadpool fit plusieurs manipulations avec sa manette pour choisir le personnage auquel il pensait, sous les yeux blasés – bien qu'il y ait un peu de tendresse... et de moquerie au fond du regard – de Spider-Man.

 

* * *

 

 

En cette soirée pluvieuse, l'appartement de Wade Wilson – dans lequel un autre homme, plus jeune, semblait vivre depuis quelques mois – était plongé dans le noir presque total, les volets étant fermés. Aucune parole n'était intelligible... seuls des halètements, des bruits de coups et de la musique résonnaient dans le petit salon. Peter Parker, assis sur le canapé, reposait son corps sur celui de son petit-ami, Wade Wilson, assis à même le sol. Tous les deux avaient les yeux rivés sur une immense télévision qui se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils jouaient à _Injustice_. En temps normal, Spider-Man aurait désapprouvé une telle « perte de temps » mais il avait depuis bien trop longtemps promis une après-midi/soirée jeux-vidéo au mercenaire... et il l'avait bien trop repoussée au goût de ce dernier. Et finalement ? Finalement, il appréciait le fait d'être confortablement installé sur un canapé, une manette dans la main et des paquets de chips et d'autres bouffes éparpillés çà et là. Cela lui faisait du bien de se vider l'esprit quelques heures... même si c'était pour se battre virtuellement avec son amant. Et puis les personnages qu'ils avaient choisis le faisait plutôt sourire... même si les raisons de cet amusement semblait être différentes entre eux. Si l'étudiant s'amusait des réactions de Superman, de Flash ou de Batman, qu'il avait tous joués, l'amusement de Deadpool semblait se cantonner au fait qu'il avait décidé de jouer avec Deathstroke.

« Pour rire un peu, » avait argué le plus vieux avant de partir dans un long monologue où le mot « parodie » revenait le plus souvent.

Quoi qu'il en soit, jouer pendant plusieurs heures finissait par donner faim... et les paquets vides de nourriture ne pouvaient plus leur offrir grand chose.

«  _Et puis, manger du plastique... c'est un peu la desh._  »

Sur ces sages paroles, Deadpool décida de se lever, après avoir foutu une énième raclée virtuelle à son amant.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » questionna l'étudiant, ayant souhaité recommencer une nouvelle partie dans l'espoir d'enfin gagner. Depuis le début, il n'avait pas une seule fois eu le dessus sur le mercenaire, à tel point qu'il se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche... bien qu'il ignorât la manière dont se prenait son compagnon pour tricher.

« Faire des tacos.

-Oh, je viens t'aider ! »

Le plus jeune se leva d'un bond mais, alors qu'il partait en direction de la cuisine, Deadpool le rattrapa et le força à s'asseoir de nouveau sur le canapé.

« T'bouge pas d'là. OK ? »

Les sourcils haussés, le jeune homme observait le mercenaire, surpris.

« Depuis quand tu refuses que je t'aide pour la cuisine ?

-D'puis maintenant. Mets un autre jeu, _Far Cry_ , _Skyrim_ ou j'sais pas quoi mais occupe-toi les idées. Ce soir, je cuisine seul.

-Ok, ok... »

Se sentant un poil exclu, l'araignée lâcha un soupir avant de farfouiller dans les diverses boîtes de jeux-vidéo. Il les passa tous en revu avant de soupirer une énième fois et de laisser tomber. De toutes manières, ce qu'il voulait lui c'était de battre à pleine couture le plus vieux. Et de découvrir la manière dont il trichait, accessoirement...

Pensif, il s'accouda sur le canapé et observa la cuisine où Wade se trouvait. De là où il était assis, il ne pouvait pas voir ce que l'autre mettait dans les tacos et il n'aimait pas vraiment laisser Wade seul dans une cuisine. Pas qu'il ne sache pas cuisiner... (quoi que...). Seulement... il était plus que certain qu'il avait un don particulièrement développé pour des mélanges et expériences culinaires de toutes sortes. Et, souvent, leurs résultats étaient plus effrayants qu'autre chose...

« Tu t'en sors ? » questionna-t-il, inquiet.

« Ouais ouais, ça va être méga bon, tu vas voir ! »

Sceptique, le plus jeune haussa un sourcil. Il aurait aimé faire confiance à son compagnon mais... pour ce coup, il en était incapable. Pourtant, Wade était sans doute la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance mais, en ce qui concernait la cuisine... Et puis, il fallait le dire : Spider-Man avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

Patiemment, il attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit encore davantage...

« Wade, tu t'en sors ?

-Mais oui j'te dis !

-Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'aide ?

-Mais nan ! Bouge pas, j'arrive bientôt ! »

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut la vérité. À peine une minute plus tard, le mercenaire arriva, les mains chargées de deux assiettes dans lesquelles se trouvaient deux énormes tacos.

« Voilà ! » fit le plus vieux en les posant sur la table. « T'as pas joué à un autre truc ?

-Non, je voulais attendre que tu reviennes pour rejouer contre toi.

-Tu n'gagneras jamais ! J'suis le roi dans ce jeu ! Surtout lorsque j'utilise Deathstroke ! MOUAHAHAHA ! »

Peter Parker leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher vers les assiettes. Ne sachant pas laquelle était censée être la sienne, il en attrapa une au hasard avant de se faire brutalement arrêter par son petit-ami.

« WOW WOW WOW PETER ! »

L'araignée sursauta et observa son aîné, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi...

-Tu t'es trompé d'assiette.

-...ah bon ? Ce n'est pas la même chose ?

-Non.

-Elles diffèrent en quoi ? »

Wade ne répondit pas et grimaça. Cela ne fit que renforcer l'inquiétude déjà présente chez Spider-Man. Il sentait que son petit-ami préparait un sale coup... mais le fait de ne rien deviner le laissait perplexe. Il hésitait même à manger ce tacos, tiens... Sauf qu'il savait que le mercenaire n'était pas assez fou pour l'empoisonner. Et puis, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour le blesser et cela, Peter en était sûr et certain.

« J'ai vidé le pot de _Tabasco_ dans le mien ! » expliqua finalement Wade en échangeant rapidement les plats, l'air étrangement gêné.

L'étudiant l'observa un long moment. Il sentait que le mercenaire n'avait pas menti – après tout, le plus vieux aimait tant les choses fortement pimentées et épicées que cela frôlait la pathologie – mais il sentait surtout que son compagnon ne lui disait pas tout... et cela le stressait. Beaucoup. Très beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup.

Avec hésitation, il s'empara de son assiette, saisit son tacos entre ses doigts et le renifla. Ne sentant pas d'odeur suspecte, il mordit dedans et prit garde en mâchant de se pas sentir quelque chose d'anormal. Mais rien. Et même, étonnamment, le tacos n'étais pas aussi mauvais qu'il ne l'avait pensé...

« Alors, on s'remet à jouer ? » questionna Wade, l'air étrangement enjoué.

L'araignée le fixa un instant, perdu. Ce comportement n'allait absolument pas au plus vieux... c'était étrange. Beaucoup trop étrange.

« Ouais. Et je reprends Batman.

-Ahah, tu vas perdre, encore ! »

L'étudiant haussa les épaules, se forçant à donner l'illusion qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Ce qui était faux, puisqu'en réalité il était plutôt mauvais perdant...

Il attrapa sa manette d'une main et, de l'autre, mordit une nouvelle fois dans son tacos. Il pris à peine le temps de mâcher et l'avala en appuyant sur divers boutons pour faire bouger son personnage lorsque, soudain, quelque chose resta en travers de sa gorge... au sens littéral du terme.

Tout d'abord surpris, il posa une main sur sa gorge et tenta de tousser voire de recracher ce qu'il venait d'avaler... mais rien à faire. Paniqué, il se tourna vers Deadpool qui arborait un air étrangement satisfait, heureux et... excité ? La colère le gagnant, l'étudiant lâcha l'assiette et la manette et tapa dans l'épaule de son petit-ami qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Ahah Peter, tu devrais voir ta tête ! » fit ce dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sauf que... cela ne faisait pas rire Peter. Mais vraiment pas... il était plutôt en train de paniquer. Suffoquant, il bougea dans tous les sens, tentant de retrouver de l'air mais ce qu'il venait d'avaler restait toujours coincé dans sa gorge.

« Spidey? » s'enquit soudain Wade, l'air surpris en remarquant que son compagnon devenait de plus en plus rouge.

« EH ! PETER ! »

Paniqué, le mercenaire se rapprocha de son petit-ami et tenta de l'aider en tapant dans le dos du plus jeune. Mais rien à faire, Peter commençait à s'étouffer.

Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait, l'étudiant lança un dernier regard à son petit-ami, se sentant trahi. Rapidement, tout devint plus sombre. Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, il entendit les dernières paroles du mercenaire :

« OH MON DIEU ! J'AI TUE SPIDER-MAN ! »*

Ouais. Très rassurantes comme paroles...

 

* * *

 

 

Ce fut avec un horrible mal de crâne que Peter Parker s'éveilla. L'odeur d'anti-septique emplissait désagréablement ses narines et le lit sur lequel il était couché était plus dur que celui qu'il partageait avec Wade Wilson. Avec difficulté, il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour reprendre pied dans la réalité, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire : la lumière était bien trop vive, agressant violemment ses yeux au passage. Avec un gémissement, il se passa une main sur le visage. Aussitôt, il entendit des bruits de pas autour de lui. Il y avait du mouvement...

« Monsieur Parker, vous êtes réveillé ? »

L'araignée fronça les sourcils. Il était plus que certain de ne pas connaître cette voix féminine... Aussi décida-t-il d'ouvrir le plus rapidement les yeux pour évaluer la situation dans laquelle son petit-ami l'avait foutu.

...chouette. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait ressemblait fortement à un lieu médical. Les urgences ? ...l'hôpital ?

Il aller tuer Deadpool. Et ce dès qu'il sortirait de ce maudit lit.

« Oui... » fit-il, ne reconnaissant pas sa propre voix et plaquant l'une de ses mains sur sa gorge. Il avait mal... ce qui n'était pas vraiment un scoop lorsqu'on avait encore quelques heures plus tôt quelque chose de coincé dans sa gorge. D'ailleurs... cela faisait-il vraiment des heures ?

« Depuis combien d'temps... » questionna-t-il avec difficulté.

« Vous êtes ici depuis moins d'une heure, monsieur Parker. Votre ami a très bien réagi, il vous a rapidement emmené ici.

-Ici ?

-Aux urgences.

-PETEEEEEER !!!!!! »

Spider-Man leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'on parlait du loup, on en voyait la queue... et il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur de voir ce loup. Même si, d'une certaine manière, c'était le sien...

Il vit le mercenaire bousculer l'infirmière, s'excuser rapidement et se coller au lit d'infortune sur lequel était cloué le jeune homme.

« Ils voulaient pas qu'je reste avec toi ! Paraît qu't'aurais besoin de repos mais c'est faux ! »

...en fait, Peter pensait plutôt que ceux qui avaient dit cela à Deadpool avaient raison : il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Peut-être même de centaines d'années de repos... Car Wade Wilson le tuerait à la longue. Il en était encore à se demander comment il avait fait pour survivre jusque là !

« ...s'est passé quoi ? » croassa de nouveau l'étudiant en regardant la jeune femme, ignorant son petit-ami.

L'infirmière afficha un visage gêné et ce fut Deadpool qui répondit à sa question :

« T'avais ça coincé dans la gorge ! »

Spider-Man remarqua le regard noir que lançait le mercenaire à la jeune femme... jeune femme qui se hâta de quitter les lieux, et il vit bien vite que son petit-ami lui mettait un objet juste sous le nez.

Il observa un long moment la minuscule chose, agacé et perdu, avant de demander :

« Une bague ? Qu'est-ce qu'une putain de bague foutait dans mon tacos, Wade ? »

Aussitôt, il grimaça et se caressa la gorge, se promettant de faire attention à ne pas trop parler.

Il observa avec surprise le visage penaud du plus vieux qui s'était soudainement mis à éviter son regard. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bordel, encore ?

« C'était ma bague... pour ma demande en mariage...

-Ta demande en ma...QUOI ? »

Avec une nouvelle grimace, il plaça ses deux mains autour de son cou et tenta de se calmer, en vain. Vraisemblablement, Deadpool avait décidé de le faire tourner en bourrique.

« En mariage, » répondit tout de même le mercenaire, ne prenant pas garde à tous les signaux d'alerte que lui envoyait le plus jeune. « Un mariage, t'sais ? Genre dans une église, ou à la mairie, toi en smoking, moi en robe d'mariée... parce que c'est méga cool les robes d'mariées. Et j'mettrai même un soutif violet si tu veux ! Et une petite culotte rose ! Et puis on adoptera un chien. Ou un chat. Ou une licorne. Au pire j'ai vu qu'il y avait des axolotls, c'est trop mignons comme bestioles, t'en veux pas ? Et puis... »

Peter n'écoutait plus la logorrhée de son amant... son esprit s'étant arrêté sur le mot « mariage ».

Mariage. Deadpool avait eu l'idée de le demander en mariage... en cachant la bague dans un tacos. Soudainement, une étrange chaleur envahit la poitrine du plus jeune. Il savait qu'il devait continuer à être énervé contre le mercenaire – et c'était d'ailleurs le cas – mais pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par cette attention. Même si le plus vieux avait complètement foiré son plan...

« Bref, tu vas donc prendre c'te bague, et voilà ! » finit Deadpool en attrapant la main de son petit-ami et en posant la petite bague dans la paume de ce dernier.

Peter baissa son regard et observa le bijou. C'était un anneau en plastique, avec une grosse fleur rouge ridicule sur le dessus. Elle était réellement grotesque. Et pourtant... pourtant...

Il pris une profonde inspiration et attrapa la main du plus âgé pour y déposer la bague et le visage du mercenaire devint aussi pâle que de la craie.

« Quoi ? T'veux pas ? Mais, et les axolotls...

-Wade. Tu me referas ta demande mais pas ici. Pas maintenant. Ok ? »

Wilson cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant qu'un gigantesque sourire ne vienne éclairer son visage.

« AHHH ! MON PETER M'AIME ! » singea-t-il en tentant d'attraper le plus jeune dans ses bras.

« T'es pas encore pardonné ! » lâcha l'araignée, les sourcils froncés en repoussant le plus vieux.

Le visage larmoyant, le mercenaire s'assit aux côtés de l'étudiant. Il observa un long moment la bague avant de la ranger dans ses affaires.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, profitant de l'instant présent... même si Spider-Man aurait largement préféré se trouver ailleurs qu'en ce lieu et ne pas avoir mal à la gorge. Cela allait de soi, après tout... Des doigts se mêlèrent aux siens et l'araignée ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire... qui disparut bien vite. Après tout, il devait continuer à être énervé après le mercenaire, il avait réellement cru mourir cette fois-ci !

« Eh, j'vais t'faire sourire ! » annonça Deadpool, d'une voix joyeuse.

Curieux – mais sachant pourtant que sa curiosité n'allait que lui être fatale en présence du mercenaire – Spider-Man se tourna vers son amant, interrogateur.

« Si on s'marie, tu vas épouser un canadien ! Et les canadiens sont des bûcherons ! »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ce stupide stéréotype. Qu'allait encore lui raconter son petit-ami ?!

« Bah imagine que j'm'appelle pas Wade mais Why. T'changes juste la fin... 'fin tu gardes que la première lettre quoi. Bah quoi, ça t'dit rien ? »

Perdu, Peter fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Deadpool lui racontait-il cette stupide histoire, là, à cet instant ?

« Bah parce que... Why aime scier ! » chantonna finalement le plus vieux... avant de crier de douleur.

Vraisemblablement, Spider-Man était arrivé à court de patience.

* * *

 

*J'suis la seule à entendre la voix de Neville là ? XD Ah, HP, ma vie... :')

 

 


	13. Bonus III : « Recommence »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Il y a dans ce chapitre des citrons qui aiment se râper le zest, sucer des oranges et se faire sodomiser par des fraises. Vous voilà prévenus.

« Et dire que t'as toujours été le plus silencieux... » ricana une voix masculine.

Un grondement se fit rapidement entendre mais aucune voix ne répondit à cette pique. Très vite, des bruits de succion se firent de nouveau entendre et replongea la chambre dans une atmosphère chaude et lourde. Et humide aussi, étant donné ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire...

Allongé sur leur lit, les mollets encore vêtus de son costume, Wade Wilson embrassait avec passion chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il l'embrassait, la mordillait, la suçotait à dessein d'arracher des myriades de plaintes et de gémissements de la part de son araignée préférée. Peter Parker, quant à lui, était à quatre pattes, juste au-dessus de son petit-ami. Seulement, si la tête de Deadpool reposait sur son oreiller _Mon Petit Poney_... celle de Spider-Man se trouvait au pied du lit. Et autant dire que ses lèvres n'embrassaient pas celles du plus vieux.

Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, Wade lécha consciencieusement les testicules qu'il avait devant lui, arrachant un soupir de la part de son amant. De sa main gauche, qui tenait jusqu'alors la queue rouge et gonflée du plus jeune, il imprima un nouveau mouvement de va et vient tandis que sa main droite palpait avec délice le cul de l'étudiant. En retour, Peter s'activa sur le sexe de son compagnon, se laissant aller à le sucer de plus en plus vite...

« Eh, calme-toi, la sucette n'va pas partir ! »

...ce qui ne semblait pas réellement au goût du plus vieux qui était bien trop lascif ce jour-là... selon l'étudiant.

Spider-Man ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude. Il était rare qu'il parle pendant l'acte... il préférait largement les gestes à la parole et laissait Deadpool dans ses petits monologues lorsqu'ils baisaient. Les seules fois où il daignait prononcer quelques mots, c'était lorsque son partenaire se faisait trop attendre ou lorsqu'il était trop violent dans ses gestes... ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas, en cet instant.

Deadpool avait longtemps réclamé cette position... la soixante-neuf. Il avait quémandé, réclamé, supplié à genoux... et, finalement, Peter avait fini par céder. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il regrettait – cela aurait été un mensonge – mais il aurait aimé bâillonner le plus vieux pour l'empêcher de parler !... un sourire étira les lèvres de l'étudiant. Cette idée s’avérerait sans doute géniale dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Plongé dans ses pensées, les lèvres scellées à quelques millimètres du gland rougie et humide de son compagnon, Spider-Man s'imagina lui-même, attachant Wade Wilson aux barreaux de leur lit et le bâillonnant de force avant de l'allonger et de le pénétrer. C'était une scène... tout à fait alléchante. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il se concentra de nouveau sur le présent et s'approcha du sexe du plus vieux. Seulement, avant même qu'il n'ait pu réitérer ses coups de langues et sa prise de main sur la hampe, le mercenaire, qui avait remarqué la petite pause de son amant, prit une fois encore la parole :

« Eh, tu t'endors ? J'espère pas ! Ce s'rait la pire humiliation de ma vie ! »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et fit exprès de ne pas bouger pendant quelques secondes. Taquin, il remarqua bien vite le malaise du plus vieux qui s'était tendu.

« Qu... »

D'un coup, l'étudiant baissa sa bouche, attrapa le phallus entre ses lèvres et le suça vigoureusement, provoquant un sursaut surpris de la part du plus vieux.

« Ah ouais ? T'veux la jouer comme ça ? » s'exclama le mercenaire, amusé.

Sans prévenir, il apposa ses lèvres sur l'anus du plus jeune, jouant de sa langue et de ses doigts pour en taquiner l'entrée. Très vite, les gémissements de l'étudiant se firent de nouveau entendre, ravissant les oreilles du plus vieux. Plus excité que jamais, Deadpool laissa s'envoler sa lenteur et surprit le plus jeune en attrapant le pénis sous ses yeux pour le porter à ses lèvres, poursuivant ses caresses entre les fesses de son petit-ami. Il enfonça le membre turgescent dans sa bouche, prenant garde à ne pas le frotter contre ses dents, et commença doucement à aspirer. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle fellation de la part du plus vieux, le corps de Peter s'arqua et il laissa s'échapper un petit glapissement d'entre ses lèvres.

« Eh, j'suis en train de penser... » fit Wade après avoir enlevé la queue de sa bouche. « On pourrait faire du BDSM après ?? »

Spider-Man poussa un soupir agacé, rappelant ainsi au plus vieux qu'il n'aimait pas parler au lit.

« Nan mais sérieux, » fit le mercenaire, conscient du désir de son partenaire. « Si t'veux j'ai même déjà un mot de sécurité : 'Recommence' !

-Bah justement, recommence Wade ! » s'exclama l'araignée, en serrant la base du sexe du plus vieux en guise de vengeance.

Deadpool grimaça et haussa les épaules avant de reprendre en bouche le pénis. Avec application, et sans lâcher le phallus qui tressautait entre ses lèvres, le mercenaire enfonça l'un de ses doigts dans l'anus de plus jeune, appréciant cette étroitesse qu'il ne cessait de redécouvrir. C'était à son tour de profiter de cette cavité étroite : la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il avait laissé le plus jeune le baiser, chose qu'il appréciait presque autant que le fait de pénétrer l'étudiant. Il poursuivit ses gestes durant de longues et brûlantes minutes, y ajoutant bientôt un deuxième doigt puis un troisième et, très vite, il les enleva et libéra sa bouche.

« Allez bébé ! On passe à la vitesse supérieure ! »

Le plus jeune se redressa, relâcha le phallus humide de sa propre salive et bascula sur le côté. Deadpool se redressa, rejoignit son amant et lui offrit un sourire coquin. Loin d'être patient, Peter attrapa la nuque de son partenaire, attirant le visage de l'autre vers lui pour baiser ses lèvres, goûtant à l'arrière goût de sa propre queue. La passion coulant dans leurs veines, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs lèvres se mêlèrent, bientôt imitées par les langues. Wade attrapa les jambes du plus jeune et les écarta, logeant son bassin entre les cuisses de l'étudiant. Il attrapa son propre sexe et le dirigea vers le cul de Peter avant de le pénétrer d'un coup de rein.

«  _Et même qu'on a réussi du premier coup pour une fois !_

 **-J'vous raconte pas les fois où on s'est raté, tapé la honte et qu'on a dû tout r'commencer...** »

Wade délaissa les lèvres de son petit-ami et s'attaqua à son cou, allant mordiller la peau fine qui s'y trouvait, humer son odeur et lécher sa sueur du bout de sa langue. De son autre main, il attrapa le sexe de l'étudiant et y imprima un rapide mouvement de va et vient. Il entendit la respiration du plus jeune se couper un instant avant qu'un nouveau gémissement ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Wade était plutôt fier de lui, il savait qu'il satisfaisait parfaitement son amant, sexuellement parlant en tous cas.

«  **On a bien dit qu'on avait une superbe méga giga bite, nan ?!**  »

Sous l'impulsion, Deadpool donna un énième coup de rein et claqua sa main sur les fesses du plus jeune. Il croisa le regard surpris et un poil accusateur de l'étudiant mais ne fit que lui sourire et réitérer son geste en guise de réponse. Voyant que l'autre allait répliquer, Wade se baissa et initia un nouveau baiser, sa langue allant immédiatement rejoindre celle de son compagnon.

Le mercenaire passa un doigt sur le sommet de la queue du plus jeune, s'extasiant en y remarquant le liquide pré-séminal. Ils n'allaient plus durer très longtemps... dommage. Il aurait bien fait durer tout ça pendant une longue année... !

Il accéléra ses coups de butoir, sentant la jouissance proche et serra ses mâchoires. Le souffle court, les yeux résolument clos, Spider-Man ne tint pas plus longtemps. Son corps se tendit et il se répandit en longs jets entre leurs deux corps. Haletant, Wade donna un dernier coup de rein dans l'intimité de l'araignée avant de se retirer, de se branler rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse à son tour, leurs gouttes de sperme se mélangeant sur leurs corps et sur les draps.

Essoufflé, Deadpool se laissa tomber sur le corps de l'étudiant, nichant son visage dans la nuque du plus jeune pour l'embrasser.

« Et un lemon de fait. Un. Faudrait qu'on fasse un film porno, mon chou. On s'ferait une masse de fric...

-Tais-toi, Wade. »

Le mercenaire sourit et embrassa une nouvelle fois la peau de son compagnon. Il avait bien réussi à avoir son soixante-neuf... il aurait bien son film porno un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

 

FIN, LA VRAIE CETTE FOIS !

 


End file.
